I Hate You, Don't Leave Me
by BrokenAngel1031
Summary: Eleanor Wolff has a past that she has locked away from everyone as she moves to Carlton, Minnesota for her mother's job. She never brings it up, and if someone does she tells them is she was simply a hockey player in Chicago and she moved against her will. Kendall Knight can see right through her lies and she hates him for that but she soon learns that she needs him. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i don't own Big Time Rush. That would be completely amazing if i did. Elle is however mine. **

**Here's Chapter One of my first story. I hope you guys like it.(:**

* * *

Chapter One:

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Eleanor Wolff." Okay, freeze, maybe I should back up a bit.

My name's Elle. My mom just recently Got a new job forcing me and my family to move to Carlton, Minnesota from Chicago. Yup, me, my step dad Darin, and my 6 other siblings were forced to move to another state all because my mom's stupid job decided they needed someone else working as vice president in Minnesota.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy my mom got the promotion, I just wish it had been in Chicago, not in a whole different state. I swear when I find out who this Brooke Diamond chick is and I find her, I'm going to ruin her life for making my mom move. Yea, my mom works for Brooke Diamond Cosmetics, only downside to it is that their products burn and I hate their eyeliner and eyeshadow and stuff. I think I may be the only girl in the mid-west that thinks that but, I honestly don't care.

Anyways, today's my first day at Carlton High, and of course, every class the teachers decided that they had to make me stand up in front of the class and introduce me and completely ruin my chances of being ignored like I wanted, but then again, since when is the new girl that transfers in the middle of the school year every just ignored and left alone, but anyways, lets get this show on the road and start from the beginning.

**3 Weeks Earlier**

"MOM! I'M HOME!" I said as i walked into the house

"That's great Hun." My mom said as she hurried down the stairs putting on one earring. "Elle I need you to do me a favor, I have to go to a meeting in a couple minutes and I need you to pick up your brothers and sisters from school for me. Jason and Layla get out of daycare at 4, Kyle and Wesley are going to their friends houses after school, pick them up at 5, Ray Jay gets back from his field trip at 6, so you have to pick him up then, and Leigh has detention and won't be getting out until 4:30, make sure you pick her up and don't let her go anywhere she's grounded. Oh and I need you to pick up dinner, tonight too, Darin is going to be working late tonight so he wont be home either."

"Okay mom, whatever, but I have good news! I–"

"Honey can this wait? I'm running late already and I really have to go." She said pulling on her jacket. "We'll talk later, I promise." she said kissing the top of my head. "Love you."

"Implied." I said as she walked out the door. "Well isn't this wonderful, I have the biggest hockey game of the year, that could possible get me a four year scholarship to Boston University, and I have to call my coach and tell her that I can't go because I have to babysit my brothers and sister, right after she made me captain too!" I muttered to myself as I threw my bags on the couch. "Are you trying to ruin my chances of getting into my dream college!" I yelled at the door, knowing full well she was already gone and didn't hear me.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but lately, I've been in charge of everything, from picking up my brothers and sisters from school, to making dinner, getting everyone ready for bed, cleaning my room and everyone else's rooms and the rest of the house, taking care of the dog, and even bringing everyone to school or friends houses in the morning so they can get to school on time. I'm pretty sure that's a lot for a 16 year old girl on top of high school, having a job, being captain of the varsity hockey team, and trying to get a scholarship to the school of my dreams.

I sighed as I sat down on the couch and pulled my phone out of my bag. I quickly dialed Coach's number. It rang a couple times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Coach it's Elle."

"Hey Champ, what's up?" he asked

"I can't make it to the game tonight." I said hesitantly.

"What do you mean you can't make it, you're our star player, we need you to beat Glenview tonight!" he exclaimed.

"My parents are working late tonight, and I have to watch my brothers and sisters for them." I explained.

"Elle scouts from BU are going to be here to watch YOU play tonight. And this is the last game before states that decides if your team goes or not. Is there any way you could get a babysitter?"

"What babysitter is going to want to watch 6 insane kids on such short notice?"

"What about bringing them with you?" he asked.

"Not an option. I can barely fit five people in my car, let alone four kids who can't get along to save their lives, two 3 year olds with their car seats, and me."

"Okay well can you make it for the second half of the game?" he asked.

"Games doesn't start til 6 and my mom and Darin get home at 6:30, I should be there." I told him.

"Okay, good."he said before hanging up.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch, looking at the clock. 3:45. I groaned and got off the couch.

"Time to pick up the whining crying duo." I sighed, grabbing my car keys and bag and walking to my car.

I finally got home from picking everyone up and getting food for dinner at around 6 o'clock so I decided to make dinner. That's kinda when things went really wrong. I'm not going to go into full detail about what happened, but long story short, I got distracted by Layla and Jason, and Leigh decided to NOT watch the food, so the food, and half the kitchen set on fire.

Mom and Darin got home right after that when all the firemen were leaving the house.

"What happened?" Mom yelled as she got out of her car.

"What happened is I asked Leigh to watch dinner while I was taking care of Jason and Layla, and she didn't, so dinner, and half of the kitchen, set on fire." I said bitterly, glaring at Leigh.

"Sorry if I don't find staring at raw meat that's being cooked fun." she said sarcastically.

"It's not supposed to be fun! You're supposed to make sure this doesn't happen!" I yelled pointing o the house.

"Wellyou could've told me that!"

"You're 14! You're supposed to know this on your own!"

"Sorry, I didn't pay attention in Home Ec! I don't really care about cooking!" She yelled.

"It doesn't matter if you like cooking! It matters that make sure our house doesn't catch on fire!"

"Why do you always make everything my fault!"

"Because this is your fault! Just like it's your fault I'm missing the first game of the season, and probably my only chance to get a scholarship to BU, because you can't keep your ass out of trouble long enough for mom and Darin to trust you to babysit! It's always your fault!" I yelled before storming back into the house.

"Elle!" my mom yelled.

"Ignoring you." I said walking to the stairs.

"Elle!"

"Still ignoring"

"Eleanor Kristalyn Wolff!" I whipped around to face her.

"What?!" I yelled

"What is wrong with you today?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "It's kind of obvious what's wrong. That brat ruins everything!" I yelled pointing out the window toward my sister. "She set our kitchen on fire, you guys can't trust her because she's always in trouble and because of that, I missed last year's championship game, i'm missing my game tonight, and she officially ruined my chance of getting a scholarship to Boston Univeristy! And not to mention, you and Darin don't even have time for me anymore! It's all about Jason, Layla, Kyle, Wesley, and Leigh, because Leigh is constantly in trouble in or out of school, Wesley's just flat out Darin's favorite, Kyle's some walking computer that Darin's so proud of because he has perfect grade, and Jason an Layla are 3 years old and can't do anything for themselves and are your freakin' favorite kids! Did you even stop and think that maybe me and Ray Jay need some attention too?

"You didn't even bother to ask what my good news was earlier, you just brushed it off and told me it could wait. I thought you'd be happy to hear that I made captain of the team, or that I have scouts looking at me already, and that one from Boston is especially interested!"

"Elle Hun, if you had said something I would've listened."

"No you wouldn't, I tried to tell you when I got home, but like I said, you just brushed it off like it was no big deal." I said as I walked into my room and grabbed my hockey bag.

"What time is your game?" she asked, trying to make up for ignoring me.

"5th period starts in 20 minutes." I said pushing past her and running downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Darin asked.

"To my game so that maybe, I can still have a chance of getting the scholarship that none of you care about." I said slamming the door behind me.

**(After Game)**

"Oh good, you're home, sit down." my mother said hastily as I walked into the house and set down my bag.

"Hi Elle, how was your game? Did you talk to that scout? Do you need some aspirin for the head ache you have from the concussion you got? Yea mom, that'd be great thanks for asking." I said pretending to be my mother as I grabbed the bottle of aspirin off the kitchen table

"That's great Hun." she said, completely brushing me off. "Leigh, Wesley, Kyle, Ray Jay, I need you all downstairs, we need to have a family meeting!" She called up the stairs.

"Family meeting?" I asked worriedly. Family meetings were never good. They always meant bad news, or that Leigh was in trouble again. The last family meeting we had, was to tell us that Gran died. Then there was a family meeting when I was 7 and Ray Jay was 9 and they had to tell us that Darin had accidentally backed over our dog and she died. There's also the usual Leigh got in trouble again so mom and Darin had to pay another fine. And then there was the time my bunny 'ran away' when I was 9.

"Who died this time?" Wesley asked as he ran down the stairs.

"I doubt anyone died, Leigh probably got in major trouble again." Ray Jay said. Leigh slapped that back of his head.

"I didn't do anything doofus." Leigh snapped.

"90% of our family meetings are about you getting in trouble Leigh, It's highly possible that this is about you." Kyle told her.

"And seeing as you did just burn down half of our kitchen, who knows what else you did." I added.

"Shut up Elle, you're not perfect either."

"At least I know how to not catch our kitchen on fire."

"I told you, it was an accident!" she yelled.

"You can't accidentally just walk out of a room 20 seconds after I tell you to do something!"

"That doesn't make it my fault!"

"Girls, both of you be quiet!" Darin yelled.

"I have some good news for you guys." mom said hesitantly.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" I asked quickly.

"Oh great, just what we need, another brother or sister." Ray jay sighed.

"I'm not pregnant." Mom laughed.

"Then what?" Wesley asked.

"We're moving." She said happily. "In a week. To Minnesota."

"WHAT!" We all yelled.

"Mom you're kidding!" Leigh yelled.

"We can't move! I have to finish the season HERE to get my scholarship!" Ray Jay yelled.

"Mom, scouts are finally starting to talk to me! I actually got an offer tonight! We can't move!"

"What about finishing the school year!" Kyle asked.

"What about our friends?" Wesley asked

"What about college!" Ray Jay and I asked.

"Now Kids, I know this is a big shock, but it's a great opportunity for all of us, your Darin is going to be training new recruits one city over, and I'm getting a huge promotion. You can make new friends, the school year is just barely halfway over, and there will be other scholarships, and scouts."

"Mom, you don't understand, Elle and I have to finish the season here, there aren't going to be other four year scholarships to Harvard, and I'm this close to getting it!" Ray Jay told our mom.

"Well Ray Jay, since you're 18 you could stay with your aunt, or one of your friends, but Elle, you're going to have to find another scout from Boston University in Minnesota" Mom, this isn't fair!" I yelled.

"Elle, this is a great opportunity, you've always been talking about starting over, this is your chance." Darin said.

"I don't want to start over anymore! I want to finish what I'm starting and get into this college and play college hockey and be the first woman to be in NHL history to play Center for the Bruins!"

"Elle, the house is already up for sale, as soon as they fix the kitchen, they're having an open house and we're moving."

"Did you even stop and think about how we would feel about this before you actually said yes and went behind our backs and put the house up for sale?" I asked.

"I thought that it's be good for all of you. You were all complaining about how much you hated it here." Mom said.

"We don't hate living here, we hate moving all the time! We're constantly moving because of Darin being in the Army and now, because of you working for Brooke Diamond Cosmetics, we're all sick of it!" Leigh told her.

"Kids, this is final. We're moving in one week. I suggest you start packing." Darin said, ending the argument.

"Are we at least aloud to know where in Minnesota we're moving to?" Wesley asked.

"Carlton, it's a small town, about 25 minutes from Duluth, it's a really nice town, you'll love it there." Mom explained.

No one said anything, we all just got up and left.

So basically you can guess the rest. Mom and Darin got the kitchen fixed, and we had the open house, the house sold within 2 days, we packed up all our stuff, had it loaded into the moving vans, said goodbye to our friends, well all of us except Ray Jay, who's living at his friend Ethan's house so he can finish the year here then go to college. Anyways, we moved into our new house a week and a half after Mom told us we were moving.

To say I was mad about starting at my new school is a complete understatement. I had no intentions of 'being pleasant and making friends' as my mother had put it. My friends were my team. In Chicago, not in Minnesota.

When the final bell rings I cant help but jump out of my seat and run for the door. Science is lame, the teacher is boring, and I almost fell asleep.

"Eleanor. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Saris said, stopping me from leaving. I nodded and walked over to his desk. "I noticed that you seem pretty anxious."

"I'm not anxious. I just don't want to be here." I snapped.

"Well I don't think anyone wants to be in school." he laughed.

"I mean I don't want to be _here._ In Carlton. " I told him. "If I had my way, I'd still be in Seattle. I would've never moved to Chicago. My mom wouldn't have have gotten the job that made us move here. And I'd still be perfectly happy. But that obviously can't happen so it doesn't matter." I didn't say the last part. But I came pretty close.

"How many times ave you had to move?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Well–"

"It doesn't, so if you'll excuse me. I have to get home." I said walking out of the classroom. "Definitely dropping that class." I mumbled to myself as I turned a corner.

"You got Saris for Science, I see." Someone said walking up next to me.

"Yea, and he needs to mind his own business." I said looking over to see the person standing next to me. Due to my immense shortness–or their immense tallness, not quite sure at this point-I had to look up (a lot) to make eye contact with the tall blonde standing next to me.

"Oh trust me he won't." The tall blonde said. "And unfortunately, his class is a required one and he's the only teacher at the moment. Believe me I would know, I tried to get out of that class first semester, didn't happen. Only up side is it's an easy class, I slept through it and passed with an A+. " I looked at the blonde skeptically.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Oh right!" he said he said holding out his hand. "I'm Kendall Knight"

"I'm just gonna call you 'Eyebrows' for now." I said as I shook his hand. "I'm Eleanor Wolff. Elle for short though and if you value your life." He laughed. I wonder if he knows I wasn't joking. "Really if you try calling me Eleanor I'll kick your ass." he kept laughing.

"You're tiny though." he laughed, a huge smile across his face. "And I'm just gonna call you Ellie, I like it better than Elle." I shrugged. It wasn't the worst nickname I've ever gotten. I'm not gonna have that thrown around by everyone though.

"I'm not that small." I snapped in my own defense.

"You're like what, 5 feet? At the most?" he laughed. I glared at him.

"I'm 5'1" thank you very much, and if I really wanted to I could kick your ass. I've checked guys bigger than you back in Chicago." I snapped. His eyes lit up when I said that.

"You like hockey?" he said excitedly. I looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, I play too, is that surprising?"

"Hockey in Minnesota is like football everywhere else, girls hate it because they don't understand it but they love the players." he said. "plus, once more, you're tiny!"

"And violent. Hockey's the only sport I'll watch and the only sport I'll play other than softball. I almost had a full 4 year scholarship to Boston University until I had to move. I was gonna go on and be the first woman to play in the NHL and be the first woman in history to play center for the Bruins." I said. "However my mom's job comes before everything else so that plan is ruined thanks to Brooke Diamond." Kendall's eyes widened as I said the name. "What?" I asked.

"That's my best friend's mom. She's freakishly scarey." He said, pretending to shake as if he got a cold chill.

"Yeah well if I ever meet her she's gonna get a piece of my mind." I said. Kendall looked at me with a horrified face.

"You don't wanna do that. She'll suck out your soul and brain wash you" He said as if he were telling a ghost story. I laughed.

"Ooh I'm sooo scared." I said in mock fear. Wait I laughed?

"You have a cute laugh." he smiled. I lost the smile on my face and bit the inside of my cheek.

"Thanks." I said quickly, then turned and started walking. No way am I going to let tall, blonde, and eyebrows start hitting on me.

"So are you gonna be joining the hockey team here?" he asked as he walked next to me down the hall.

"Don't think so. It took a lot to get me on the team back in Chicago, there's no point trying to get me on the team here when there's only a few games left. Plus most likely I'll end up getting on the team and then have to move again so i'm done with it." I said simply.

"Well that's lame, it's be fun to have a newbie on the team." he smiled. I looked at him curiously and he automatically answered my question. "I'm captain of the hockey team here. I'd make it real easy for you to get on the team. If you wanted to that is." I gave him a half smile as we walked out the front doors of the school.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Like I said i'm probably just going to end up moving again so there's really no point." I said. His shoulders sank as I spoke but he nodded.

"I understand that. It sounds like you move a lot." he said.

"You have noo idea. I've lived all over the mid west. This is my second time living in Minnesota, I move on average two or three times a year and the longest I've stayed in one place was Chicago and I got to stay for my entire sophomore year and a quarter of this year and wow I'm spilling my guts out to a complete stranger. I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear about all my stories of moving."i said. He just shook his head and smiled.

"It's fine, I don't mind." He laughed. "So what are you doing now?" he asked curiously.

"I'm getting picked up my Darin, my step dad, then I get to go babysit my brothers and sisters." I said simply.

"So you're not an only child?"

"Unfortunately no. Second oldest. My older brother Ray Jay is 18, he's still in Chicago the lucky bastard. Then there's Leigh, she's 14, then Kyle who's 9 and Wesley who's 6 Jason and Layla, they're twins and they're almost three."

"Big family." he said, sounding impressed.

"Oh yeah. That's just my mom and my step dad. There's also my step dad's two kids, and my dad's kids with my step mom and then my step mom's 3 kids." I said, the irritation in my voice was clearly evident.

"Sounds like you hate having that big of a family." I shrugged.

"It's not that bad I guess, my dad walked out when I was four, haven't seen him since, all we get from him is Christmas and birthday card and we don't ever see Darin's kids so that makes the family way smaller."

"I know how the dad thing feels, mine did the same when I was four. It's just me, my twin sister Ashlynn, though she's at some fancy private school right now, my sister Katie, and my mom."

"Yeah dads kinda suck." I said with a shrug as I pulled my cardigan tighter around my middle. Of course it's freakishly cold on my first day when I decide not to wear a jacket.

"You cold or something?" he asked with a small laugh.

"I forgot it was colder here than in Chicago." I said simply.

"Yeah doesn't seem like it but we're much farther north than them." he said, as he slipped out of jacket. "Here" he said handing it to me.

"I'm fine really, my step dad's gonna be here soon." I said. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pulled it out.

_'Elle, can't get out for lunch. You're gonna have to manage on your own. Sorry. ~Darin'_

I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Something's telling me there was a change in plans." Kendall said. I sighed.

"Yep. Looks like I'm walking now." I said as I pursed my lips.

"How 'bout this, take my jacket and I'll walk you home." he offered with a hopeful smile.

"Fine." I said with a roll of my eyes and a slight smile as I took his jacket. "Let me know if you get cold. I'll give you your jacket back." I said.

"I'll be fine. I only bring it because of my mom. I don't get cold easily." he said. "So where do you live?"

"Birch Ave? Hopefully that's not too out of the way of your house." he shook his head.

"I live on the same street." he laughed.

"Yo Kendall!" Kendall and I both turned to face the boy, or rather three, who yelled his name. "Who's the hot girl?" he asked as he wicked at me.

"I really hope for your sake you had dust in your eye." I snapped at the hazel eyed pretty boy. He smirked.

"Whoa she's really short!" the Latino boy said, looking at me standing next to Kendall.

"You're not exactly the tallest person in the world either there helmet head. At least I'm not as tall as a tree." the Latino boy laughed.

"She's funny! I like her!" he said. The raven haired boy next to him rolled his eyes at the Latino.

"I'm Logan Mitchell." he said nicely, holding out his hand. I shook it. "'Helmet Head', as you said, is Carlos Garcia, and pretty boy that you threatened is James Diamond."

"I'm Elle Benett." I said nicely, I then turned to pretty boy. "I'm assuming your mom is Brooke Diamond?" he nodded. "I hate your mother."

"That's nothing new." James shrugged, then he turned to Kendall. "So man, it's Friday night, we still doing pizza and hockey all night?"

"That's not even a question James. We always have pizza and hockey all night at his house." Logan said.

"Well he's got a hot girl with him, I don't know if he's getting laid or not." James said. My eyes narrowed as I glared at him and Kendall just looked shocked.

"Can I hit him? Because I really want to hit him." I said taking a couple steps forward. Kendall grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. "No let me hit him, I need to hit him right now."

"Jeez you're violent! Where are you from?" James asked. Logan and Carlos were standing behind him snickering.

"James I'm going to duct tape your mouth shut." Kendall said shaking his head. "Yes we're having pizza and hockey night at my house. I'm walking Elle home first. I'll meet up with you guys a little later." he said.

"Go with your friends I'll be fine, I can walk home on my own." I think. Maybe. How hard can it be, this seems like a small enough town.

"I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself on your first day in town." Kendall said putting an arm around my shoulders. I quickly shrugged away.

"I'll be fine really."

"Hey I got an idea!" Carlos said very loudly and very happily. "Elle why don't you come to hockey and pizza night!" James's eyes widened.

"What?" he shouted in a shrill almost girly voice. "Girls can't come to pizza and hockey night! That's guys night! It's against the rules!"

"Actually we don't have any rules against it, we never had any girls to worry about coming." Logan said simply.

"Well there should be!" James pouted.

"So what do you say Elle? Wanna join us for guys night?" Kendall asked.

"I really don't think it's a good idea, I probably have loads of unpacking to do and I'm gonna have to watch my brothers and sisters and–"

"You said you had a 14 year old sister right?" Kendall said as he cut me off. I glared at him as I nodded.

"Yeah? So? And for future notice do NOT cut me off while I'm talking." I snapped.

"Duly noted. And because I have 14 year old sister too. They can just watch your younger siblings together while you get a night out. I'm sure you're sick of them. I only have to deal with Katie and I get sick of her, I can't imagine how you must feel with 5 other siblings to watch." he said as we walked toward a street sign. 'Birch Ave.' I sighed.

"I'll ask my parents about it." I said reluctantly as we walked down toward the end of the street.

"We'll be at your house." Logan said to Kendall as the three other boys walked to the front door of a blue house next door to mine.

"Alright the doors unlocked." he said.

"See ya Elle." the three boys said and waved at me. I gave them a half smile and waved back.

"So, I'm getting the feeling that you don't want to go to guys night." Kendall said. He didn't seem upset though, he almost seemed amused.

"I'm not much of a people person." I said simply.

"I don't think that's the only reason." Kendall said matter of factly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you getting at Eyebrows." I snapped defensively.

"Nothing." He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded slowly.

"Here." I said as I slipped out of his jacket and handed it to him. He pushed my hand and the jacket away.

"Keep it for now." He said flashing a smile at me. "I'll stop by later to see if you're going to come over."

"Whatever you say." I said flashing a fake smile at him. He laughed as he walked off my porch.

"Still a cute smile." He said as he walked away.

"Go home Kendall." I shouted back as I walked into the house and out of the cold, a smile creeping onto my face.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you guys think with some reviews?(: Next Chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two, i hope you all enjoy it!(:**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Big Time Rush, Just Elle and her family**

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Leigh where the hell are are?" I shouted into the phone. "We get out of school at 2 o'clock, it's 6:30!"

"I'm out with some new friends, relax." My sister snapped. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I'm going to kill her one day.

"You better get your ass home now. Mom's gonna be home any minute. Darin already left to pick her up and she'll kill both of us when she gets home if you're not here!"

"That's your problem Elle, not mine." She laughed. I bit my tongue to keep from cursing at her as I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door.

"Leigh get your ass home now or I'm going to find you, drag you home, and then personally kill you!" I shouted and then opened the door with a smile on my face. That smile was instantly wiped off my face when I saw who was standing on my porch.

"What do you want Eyebrows." I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and biting the inside of my cheek as I pursed my lips.

"What, am I aloud to welcome my new neighbors to the neighborhood?" Kendall asked. I glared at him.

"My parents aren't home right now if that's who you're looking for." I said closing the door in his face. He caught it before it closed.

"I'm not here to talk to your parents. I'm here to help you babysit." He said, flashing a sweet smile at me. I have to admit, it was a nice smile. He doesn't have to know that though.

"Yeah well I don't need your help." I said, watching as Darin's car pulled into the driveway. "You might want to go before my step dad comes over here." I warned.

"Nope, I have somethings for them." he said gesturing to his arms which were behind hid back. I just rolled my eyes.

"Mommy's home!" Layla said running to the door and crashing into the back of my legs. She looked at Kendall suspiciously. "Who dat?" she asked curiously.

"This is Kendall, but you can call him Eyebrows like me. He's really annoying." I told her as I picked her up. She was eagerly waiting for our mother.

"Hey girls, how was your day?" Our mother asked.

"Fine." me and Layla both said as I handed Layla to our mom.

"Eleanor who's this?" she asked nicely, gesturing to Kendall.

"I'm Kendall Knight." he said introducing himself nicely. "My mother want me to come over and bring you these." He pulled a bouquet of flowers and a plate wrapped in tin foil from behind his back. "They're house warming gifts. My mom wanted to give them to you guys on her own but she got held up at work." My mother smiled at him and thanked him as she a Darin took the gifts.

"So did you meet Eleanor at school today?" my mom asked. Kendall nodded.

"She didn't have her jacket so I let her borrow mine and I walked her home with my friends." He explained. My mother smiled at him, as if she was impressed with him. Darin looked about as unimpressed as I was. That's the one thing I like about Darin. He and I generally don't like the same people, especially when it comes to high school boys, so he tends to keep unwanteds away.

"That was very nice of you." My mom said nicely. "Elle did Leigh get home okay?" I froze. Dammit.

"Yeah, I let her go out with–"

"My sister." Kendall said quickly, cutting me off. "They're probably at the park, Katie has to be home by 7 to go our aunts house for the weekend."

"Alright." My mom said "Kendall would you like to come in? Meet the rest of the family?" I turned around and slapped my palm to my forehead. Why does my mother have to be a people person?

"Sure." Kendall said, I could tell that he was smiling without even looking. I kept hitting myself in the head until my mother pushed past me, I then followed her into the house. "You guys still have a lot of unpacking to do." Kendall noted.

"Yeah, we only moved in two days ago." I said irritatedly. "Boxes don't magically unpack themselves."

"Eleanor be nice." my mother snapped. I glared at Kendall as he chuckled, sending a smirk in my direction.

"Well if you guys need any help unpacking I'd be happy to help." Kendall said.

"That's very nice of you Kendall." My mother smiled. "You're a very nice boy, isn't he Darin?" Darin rolled his eyes.

"Charming." he said, trying his best to sound honest. I knew exactly what he was thinking, exactly the same thing I was. Suck up.

"Kendall would you and you family like to come over for dinner tonight?" My mother offered. She doesn't even know them and she's inviting them into our house? Great.

"I'd love to but I have plans with my friends. Every Friday night we have Hockey night and we watch hockey all night, eat pizza and do stupid stuff." he explained. Oh shit.

"Oh that sounds like fun, Elle loves hockey." my mother said happily.

"I was actually going to ask, would you be alright with Elle coming? All my friends want her to go." Kendall said. I glared at him. He's going to die really soon.

"Who's going to be there?" Darin asked sharply. Thank you Darin!

"Me, my friends James, Carlos, and Logan, my twin sister Ashlynn and her friends Jessica, and Brooke and of course my mom's going to be there." Darin didn't look impressed but shrugged.

"I think that's perfectly fine." my mother said. "Darin?"

"It's fine by me. She needs to be home by noon tomorrow though." he said, not wanting to argue with my mother. Damn him. Damn my mother. Damn both of them.

"Is it alright if we go to my house now? We're supposed to be ordering pizza soon." Kendall asked.

"Of course." My mother said happily. Kendall pulled me toward the door, grabbing his coat that I put on the coat rack, then stopped.

"Oh, by the way, my mother wants to have you all over for dinner tomorrow, if you're up for it."

"Of course. We'll be there." My mother said. "Bye now." She smiled, pushing out the door and closing it behind us.

"What are you doing Kendall." I snapped as we walked over to his house.

"Like I said before. Nothing." he said as he put his jacket on my shoulders.

"It's a two second walk. I'm fine." I snapped shrugging out of his jacket.

"Suit yourself." He laughed opening the door for me. "Lady's first." he said in a very gentleman like voice.

"Trust me, I'm no lady." I said taking a step into the house. It was nice, very clean.

"Mom we're back!" He shouted, hanging his jacket on the stairway railing. A red haired woman peeked into the hallway from the kitchen, the walked toward us with a smile on her face.

"I'm Jennifer, Kendall's mom. You can call me Mama Knight though, or Jennifer, whatever you prefer." She said nicely, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm Elle." I said back. She laughed.

"Oh I know, You're all the boys have been talking about all afternoon. Occasionally they'll talk about food, but mostly you. They're very interested in you." She laughed. Kendall shook his head. His cheeks turning pink.

"What kinda of pizza did you get mom?" Kendall asked, changing the subject.

"Chicken bacon ranch and supreme." she said. "I hope that' okay with you Elle, my son didn't tell me you were coming until after I ordered.

"That's fine Mrs. Knight. I'm not very picky." I assured her.

"Alright, well they should be here in a half an hour, you guys can go downstairs with the rest of the guys now." she said nicely, returning to the kitchen. Kendall grabbed my wrist and led me to the basement.

"You people don't have personal bubbles do you?" I snapped as we walked down the stairs. I yanked my arm away from him.

"I didn't want you to get lost." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Elle you came!" Carlos shout happily from one of the three couches.

"Not entirely at my own will. This one" I pointed to Kendall. "Sweet talked my parents into it and my mother practically pushed me out the door. Well actually she **did** push me out the door."

"You know you wanted to come on your own. No one can stay away from this face." James said giving me a seductive look. I pretended to gag.

"I think I just threw up a little." I said in disgust. Logan, Carlos and Kendall laughed and James glared at me.

"I like her." Carlos said between laughs."

"I don't" James pouted.

"Don't worry Pretty Boy, it's a mutual dislike." I smiled as I sat down on on the empty couch. Kendall sat down next to me.

"You guys ready to get this started?" Kendall asked. The three other guys cheered loudly as Kendall hit play on the remote. I shifted uncomfortably as he put his arm on the back of the couch by my neck. His was going to be a long night.

**Morning**

I woke up the next morning on the floor with a headache. I groaned as I rubbed my head and sat up. "Stupid cement floor." I muttered angrily. I looked around the room. Kendall was sprawled out on the couch I had fallen asleep on, Carlos was curled up in the middle of his couch, James was laying half on the couch half off and Logan looked as though he had gotten kicked onto the floor also. I grabbed a pillow on the floor near me and threw it at James. I quickly laid back down and pretended to sleep as he freaked out and fell onto the floor, waking up the other three boys.

"Who threw that?" James asked, jumping up and fixing his hair as he looked around at me and the three other boys.

"Why are you yelling this early in the morning." Logan groaned, throwing another pillow at James.

"Some people enjoy sleeping in the morning." Kendall growled at him.

"Look at that!"Carlos laughed. "She slept through all James's noise."

"Lucky her." Kendall groaned. I listened as I he rolled back over on the couch. I slowly grabbed another pillow that was near me, chucked it at him the once again pretended to sleep. He shot up off the couch. "Logan did you throw this?" Kendall snapped, I assumed he was pointing at the pillow.

"Let me sleep." Logan mumbled into his pillow.

"Carlos?"

"Nope."

"James?"

"Wasn't me bro." James said. I could feel Kendall's eyes burning into the back of my head.

"I don't think sleeping beauty's really asleep." Kendall said. Oh no. He got up off the couch and walked over to me, I listened as three more sets of feet surrounded me. A moment later four pairs of hands picked me up. I squealed as they did so.

"Put me down, put me down, put me down!" I shrieked. They listened and threw me onto the couch.

"Why the pillow throwing! I was in the middle of a really good dream." James whined. I shrugged.

"It was funny. Plus, **this one**," I pointed to Kendall "Pushed me off the couch and now I have a killer headache so I needed pay back." I said simply with a smirk on my face. "Anyone know what time it is?" I asked. Logan pulled out his phone and looked at the time. A horrified looked crossed him face.

"1:30PM" He said in a high pitched voice. "I was supposed to be home at 11:30!"

"I was supposed to be back at noon." I said as I jumped up off the couch grabbing my socks and boots.

"Carlos and I were supposed to be back at 11:30 too." James said, as he quickly put on his shoes.

"We'll see you later Kendall." Logan said as the three boys rushed up the basement stairs leaving me and Kendall alone. I sat on the floor slowly putting on my boots. I could feel Kendall watching me as I did so.

"You gonna keep staring at me all day Eyebrows?" I snapped, looking up at him. He just shook his head. "What then?"

"You don't like people being close to you, hugging you, or in general touching you." I raised an eyebrow at him as I stood up slowly.

"So? Is it a problem that I like having my personal space?" I said, watching his eyes.

"No, but you jump or immediately move away when someone touches you." he observed.

"No I don't" I snapped. "I'm leaving now. Stop digging." I walked over to the stairs to leave, he was following close behind me.

"Bye Elle, it was nice meeting you." Mrs. Knight called from the top of the stairs by the door.

"It was nice meeting you too Mrs. Knight." I said nicely before heading out the door. The door closed behind me then opened again. Kendall grabbed my shoulder, causing me to just and grab his arm and twist it behind his back. "What?" I snapped. He held out his jacket with the arm that wasn't behind his back. I released him slowly.

"You jumped." he said with a smirk, as he put his jacket on my shoulders. "See ya later." he said, walking away before I could give him his jacket back. I rolled my eyes as I pulled his jacket on completely.

"That guy is crazy." I mumbled to myself as I walked up the step of my front porch and walked inside. "Mom, Darin, I'm home." I said as I walked in the door.

"It's about time." My mother snapped as she rushed around the kitchen. "We need to get going. Layla, Jason, Kyle, and Wesley are coming with us. Leigh's upstairs, she's refusing to come out of her room. We'll be back later." she said giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Love you." she said as she picked up Jason and Darin picked up Layla. "Come on Kyle, Wesley."

"See ya kid." Darin said as they left. I walked into the living room and fell back on the couch. With a tired sigh. There were boxes everywhere, the only things unpacked in here were the couch and chairs and TV stand with the TV on it and those are only unpacked because they didn't go in boxes. I grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. Fairly Odd Parents was on, I'm too tired to search for anything else to watch so I guess this will have to do for now. It didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

"Elle! Answer the damn door so they'll stop banging on it!" Leigh yelled from upstairs, waking me from my nap.

"You're a spoiled little brat, you know that right?" I snapped, glaring at her as she sat at the top of the stares. She stuck her tongue out at me as I started to open the door. It better not be Kendall. "Don't make me come up there. I'll kick your ass." I warned her as I opened the door fully.

"Hey Elle" Logan said with a smile.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" I asked, leaning on the doorway and crossing my arms. He looked nervous.

"I uh, I forgot my phone here so I figured I should come get it." He lied nervously. I smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "You forgot your phone here even though you've never been in my house before in your life?" He slapped his forehead.

"Stupid." he muttered to himself. "I was the only excuse I could think of." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Excuse for what?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I needed an excuse to come see you." he admitted. I laughed a little.

"Why not, "Hey Elle how's it going, I just stopped by to say 'Hi'" I said mocking his voice. He laughed.

"I suppose that could've worked a lot better than my excuse." he chuckled.

"Yeah probably." I smiled. "Did you wanna come in?" I offered, moving out of the way of the entrance to let him in.

"No it's fine, I should probably be going, I have practice in an hour. I just wanted to say hi and let you know that I think you're pretty cool." he said, putting his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels. It's cute that he's nervous.

"Well you're pretty cool too Logan." I smiled. "We should hangout sometime." I said.

"Come play hockey with us at my house tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, where do you live?"

"Don't worry about that, I can pick you up." he said

"You don't have to–"

"I insist." he said with a smile. I shrugged.

"Alright." I said. He smiled

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Logan said, "Bye Elle" He said, smiling and waving as he turned and walked away.

"Bye Logan." I said before closing the door. I leaned against the door and sighed.

"Awh, someone's got a boyfriend on her second day in town." Leigh mocked as she sat at the top of the stairs. I glared at her. "Slut." she said as she got up and ran.

"You're dead Leigh!" I yelled running up the stairs after her.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Did you like it? Who do you think Elle's gonna end up with Logan or Kendall? What do you think of Elle's sister Leigh? Let me know with a review(: Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!(: stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, Here's CHapter three. I hope you all like it, I don't really know if you do because I'm not getting any feedback. Anyways, Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Big time rush is still not mine.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

"So Eleanor why were you so late this morning." Darin questioned from across the dinner table. I shrugged.

"Overslept." I said boredly, playing with the food on my plate. My mother looked at me.

"Eleanor eat your food and stop playing with it." Darin snapped. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of the mashed potatoes on my plate.

"Happy?" I said with a mouth full of potato. He glared at me from across the table.

"So you just over slept. Nothing happened with any of those boys?" Darin said continuing his interrogation. I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes Darin. I just over slept." I assured him.

"Liar." Leigh coughed. I leaned across the table and punched her. "Ow! Mom, Darin, she punched me!" She whined. My mother rolled her eyes and stayed silent.

"Eleanor be nice to your sister." Darin snapped. I bit the bottom of the inside of my cheek and glared at him.

"Would you quit acting like you're our dad?" I snapped. "You're Layla and Jason's father. Not mine and Leigh's so stop acting like you are."

"Eleanor!" My mother said, surprised by my outburst.

"I'm serious! Stop trying to act like our dad. Me and Leigh don't have a dad in our life and we don't want one. After all the guys mom's been with you may be the best, but that doesn't mean we trust that you're not going to leave or that we want you to play dad. Being married to our mom doesn't mean shit!" I yelled.

"Go to your room Eleanor." Darin snapped. I rolled my eyes and pushed y chair away from the table.

"Gladly." I said angrily as I got up and headed upstairs. I slammed my bedroom door shut as I walked in.I sighed and walked over to my bed, lifting up the mattress slightly and pulling out a small white box. I quietly moved my night stand in front of the door and then sat on the floor in the middle of my room. I carefully opened the box and pulled out the utility blade that was hidden inside it. I shook my head and sighed, then dragged it across my wrist a few times, pressing harder each time. The sharp kiss of the blade and the warm trickle of blood on my wrist felt amazing. I looked down at my wrist.

"Well that's twelve more to add to the collection." I mused. "So much for no more of this shit." I watched the blood run from my wrist for a moment more before put the blade back in it's box and put it back under my mattress. I grabbed the wash cloth and band-aids I had hidden under there and cleaned my wrist up a little. Once I had everything cleaned up I walked over to the light switch and flicked it off, then climbed into bed.

**Morning**

"Elle your weird hot friend are here." Leigh said as she walked into the kitchen where I was eating breakfast.

"You couldn't just say they're my friend? Why do you have to add the extra adjectives." I said with a mouth full of Froot Loops.

"I could but I knew that would piss you off so I had to do it." Leigh said with a fake smile as she pulled a box of cereal out the the cabinet along with a bowl and sat down next to me. I reached out and slapped the back of her head and took another bit of my cereal as Kendall walked into the kitchen.

"Awh! Leigh you said my friend. I'm not friends with this dork." I whined jokingly through a mouth full of food. Kendall rolled his eyes

"Well aren't you nice. You know I could just let you walk to Logan's alone right?" he threatened as he stole a Froot Loop from my bowl. I swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch my foot Kendork" I said pointing my spoon at him like a weapon. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave your food alone." He laughed, lowering his hands to his sides.

"Pick a box, any box." I said before shoveling more cereal into my mouth. He did as I said and sat on top of a box opposite of me. "So, where's Logan? He said he was picking me up."

"His car broke down as he was pulling out of his driveway to come get you so he called me and asked if I'd walk you over to his house." I nodded. It seemed legit. Cars don't like this cold and snow very much."So where's the rest of your family?" Kendall asked. I took another bit of my cereal.

"Church." I said in a disgusted tone.

"Didn't your mom teach you not to talk with food in your mouth?" he questioned. I raised and eyebrow at him then stuck my tongue out at him with all the chewed up food on it. He pretended to gag.

"I told you I wasn't a lady." I said simply as I took that last two bites of my cereal and then drank the milk from my bowl. Some of the milk missed my mouth and ran down my chin. Kendall laughed and threw a towel at my face. I stuck my tongue out at him and wiped the mil off my chin then got up and put my empty bowl in the dishwasher. "Okay lets go." I said, as I closed the door of the dishwasher.

"You're leaving?" Leigh asked. He voice had a hint of excitement in it. I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm gonna play hockey in the living room with my three other invisible friends." I said sarcastically as I walked down the hallway to coat closet. I opened up a box labeled 'Elle's Hockey' and pulled out my hockey skates and grabbed my stick that was leaning against the wall next to the box. "Yeah Leigh I'm leaving. Don't set the house on fire this time." I snapped sending her a sharp look as Kendall helped me put his jacket on over my jersey.

"That was one time!" She said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"No parties, no getting into Darin's alcohol and no smoking, at least not in the house. I don't wanna have to chase you around to kill you today." I warned before walking out the front too with my skates and hockey stick in hand.

"Your sister set you house on fire before?" Kendall as, raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded.

"A week and a half before we moved here. Told her to watch the food while I took care of Jason and Layla and she just walked away so the kitchen set on fire." I said, still annoyed with the incident. Kendall had an amused smirk on his face as he shook his head.

"Your sister seems like a trouble maker." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. He doesn't know the half of it.

"You have no idea. By the time she was twelve she was on probation for multiple charges of possession of drugs and alcohol." I said boredly.

"Like you've never gotten drunk or smoked a little pot." Kendall said. I shook my head.

"Nope. I'll have the occasional cigarette on the off season but the worst trouble I've gotten in was an assault charge but the kid had it coming, he was harassing me for months." I said kicking the snow bank next to me. "I managed to get him to drop the charges though."

"The midget can give a good beating huh?" Kendall joked. I glared at him as I followed him down the road.

"Just because I'm not a walking tree like you doesn't mean I'm short" I snapped, he looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't give me that look. There are actually trees that walk. They move six feet every year and they follow water."

"And you know this how? And yes, you are very short." he said. I hit him with my hockey stick.

"Am not. And I learned it in science." I said. He just laughed and shook his head and continued to lead me to Logan's house.

"What kind of science class was that?" he asked with an amused tone.

"Botany." He burst out laughing. "What?"

"That's not a real class." He said continuing to laugh as he helped me over a snowbank and to the back yard of a green house where we saw Logan Carlos and James out back skating around on the ice hitting each other with their hockey sticks.

"It is too a real class, just ask Logan!" I said as we trudged through the snow.

"Fine I will." he said, catching me as I lost my balance a little on the ice beneath the snow. "Hey Logan is botany a real class?" he asked.

"A pointless one but none the less real." he said.

"Ha! I told you it was real!" I laughed. Kendall rolled his eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey Elle, I'm really sorry I didn't pick you up, I tried texting you to let you know my car broke down but you never replied.

"It's fine Logan," I said. I smiled at him as I sat down on the bench next to the hockey rink. It was an impressive rink, its was only slightly smaller than a real one and the ice was smooth and clean. I set my stick and my skates down and untied my boots and set them next to me on the bench before slipping on my skates, grabbing my stick and walking over to the ice.

"SO you guys ready to play?" Carlos asked excitedly, slapping on his helmet. I laughed and rolled my eyes at the Latino boy. The three other boys agreed excitedly and I nodded in agreement.

"We need teams." Logan remind everyone.

"I call Ellie and Logan!" Carlos shouted excitedly. I shrugged and skated over to Carlos and Logan's side of the rink, wobbling a little as I did.

"You sure you played hockey back in Chicago?" Kendall asked, laughing at how unbalanced I was. I smirked, he didn't believe I could skate. Perfect.

"No, I was lying, I've never played hockey a day in my life." I lied as I stood face to face with Kendall. He had a confident look on his face.

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you. Right James?" he turned to look at James who was about to speak as I slapped the puck away from Kendall who was looking away. I moved quickly, guiding the puck down the rink. Carlos skated ahead of me and I passed the puck to him but James blocked it and started moving it down the other end of the rink. I skated faster, catching up to him quickly. I checked him and knocked him right on his ass as I took the puck back and raced back to the other side of the rink. I was almost at the goal when Kendall tried to check me, I ducked and he missed, causing him to lose his balance and fall as I scored a goal. Carlos and Logan cheered and I gave Kendall a smug look.

"Never played hockey in your life huh?" Kendall said as he picked himself up off the ice. I smirked.

"Yeah I may have lied about lying." Kendall rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh.

"You're pretty good." He commented. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Pretty good?" Carlos asked. "Dude she's amazing!" James and Logan nodded in agreement.

"She's like a small girl version of you." Logan laughed.

"Except she checks harder than you." James said rubbing his side. "I'm gonna have a bruise there. You're ruining my perfect skin!" he shrieked. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"It's winter. You're not gonna be walking around shirtless in the winter." I said.

"It could leave permanent damage, My perfect body may never be the same again." He shrieked. I raised an eyebrow at him. And this boy is supposed to play hockey? I wonder how he deals with helmet hair.

"James you're one very manly hockey player." I said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me childishly.

"Okay, okay enough chit chat, lets get back to the game!" Carlos said eagerly.

We continued our game for the next few hours. Every hour and a half to two hours we'd change teams so it'd be fair. Carlos Logan and I won the first game, Kendall, Logan and Carlos won the second, the third game was won by James, Kendall and me. By the time we were starting the fourth game, it was already six o'clock and we were playing using the lights on the back porch of Logan's house.

"Are you guys sure you wanna play another game? It's getting really dark out and we haven't even eaten dinner." Logan said. Everyone just rolled their eyes and kept playing. "Guys I really don't think we should keep playing in the dark, someone's going to get hurt. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I skated over to Logan.

"Live a little Logan, have some fun, take chances." I said, as I grabbed his hands and pulled him around the ice.

"Elle, we were tripping on bumps in the ice from snow when it was light out, now we can't see them, I don't want anyone to get hurt." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Getting hurt is part of hockey, it's fun. Break out of the damn shell of yours Logan." I told him as I let go of his hands and skated in backward circles around him.

"Elle.." Logan whined. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Like I said Logan. Live a little." I said again.

"Elle, limbo!" Carlos said excitedly as he and James held either side of the hockey stick for me to skate underneath. It was probably about three and a half feet off the ice. I could do that. I backed up a couple feet and lined myself up between Carlos and James before skating toward the hockey stick. I leaned back and ducked under it, clearing it by eight or nine inches. I stood back up and turned around still skating backwards.

"See Logan! Didn't get hurt." I said proudly. I probably shouldn't have said that though because right after that I hit a bump in the ice which caused me to fall on my ass and slam my head off the ice. Talk about an instant headache."

"Elle are you okay?" Carlos asked worriedly. All four of the boys skated over to me as I sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said rubbing the back of my head. All four of them looked worried. "I'm fine, really." I reassured them as James helped me up. "I think Logan's right, maybe we should stop playing." They all agreed and we got off the rink and changed back into out regular shoes. "Anyone know what time it is?" I asked as I tied the laces on my boots. Kendall pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"Shit." he hissed. "It's 6:20. We gotta get going we have practice." he said.

"I'll drop you off at your house." Logan told me. "I'll just take my mom's car." I nodded.

"Okay, Thanks." he smiled at me as we stood up. "See you guys later." I said as I waved to the other guys. They all waved back with their chorus of goodbyes as me and Logan walked around to the front of his house and got in his mom's car. He drove to my house quickly and walked me to the door. "Thanks for the ride Logan, and for inviting me over to play hockey with you guys." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"No problem." he said. I opened the door and turned to go inside, "Wait, Elle.." I stopped and face him.

"Yeah?" With only a slight hesitation Logan kissed me quickly. I stood there in shock for a moment.

"Bye." he said with a smile before walking back to his car. I walked inside the house and headed upstairs to my room, still in shock from Logan's actions. I fell backwards on my bed, a troubled look crossing my face.

"And you say you're not a slut." Leigh scoffed. I sat up to see her standing in my doorway.

"I'm not Leigh. Fuck off and stay out of my business." I snapped throwing a pillow at her.

"Oh yeah you're totally innocent and definitely not a slut." She laughed. "Did you tell him that you never actually broke up with your boyfriend back in Chicago? Or that you fucked almost the entire hockey team there?"

"Leigh that's not my fault." I snapped. "I didn't want to!"

"Yeah, sure." She scoffed. "Just admit it Elle, you know you're a slut, I know you're a slut, everyone knows you're a slut. You have a slutty vibe. I hope you know that's why those guys are hanging out with you. They all just want to get laid by you." I glared at her.

"Shut the fuck up Leigh!" I shouted.

She rolled her eyes, "You know, I bet mom's proud of you, her oldest daughter growing up to be a slut." And with that said she left. I leaned back and covered my face with a pillow and screaming into it.

That nasty little bitch. My mom's right. Leigh is just like our dad. Then again so am I. And so is Ray Jay. I bet that's why mom hates us. No she loves Ray Jay more than any of us, and she loves Leigh too. I don't now how but she does. I wonder what I did to make my own mother hate me so much. _She doesn't hate you, she's just busy and distracted. _Yeah that's probably it. **No she definitely hates you. Who wouldn't hate a daughter like you. You're a fat ugly slut. You're useless. Of course she hates you.** Yep, that sounds a lot more accurate.

I sighed and shook my head as I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of baggy long sweatpants and an old flannel shirt. I cold wet snow covered clothes quickly, avoiding my mirror, and pulled on my pajamas. I walked over to the doubles doors that led to my balcony and opened them, walking onto the balcony and leaning against the cold metal railing. I unconsciously ran my fingers over my wrist as I looked out at the untouched snow in my back yard, feeling the bumps on my wrist.

"Aren't your feet cold?"...

* * *

**Well i really hope you guys liked this Chapter. Please let me know what you guys think.**

**Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we are, Chapter four! It's reading time!(:**

**Disclaimer: Big time rush is not mine. Neither is 'Something That We're Not' by the lovely goddess Demi Lovato**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"**Aren't your feet cold?"...**

I jumped at the sound of Kendall's voice behind me and spun around to face him. I looked down at my feet which were in a pile of snow. They were dark red, starting to look slightly blue-ish in places.

"Can't even feel them." I said cheerfully sending him a very fake smile. He rolled his eyes at me and I wiped the smile off my face. "Why are you in my room?" I asked him. "Don't you have a hockey practice you're supposed to be at?"

"Practice is an hour and a half long. We all left 2 hours ago, well except for Logan. He just barely made it to practice on time." He said. Had I really been standing out in the snow for an hour and a half? I looked down at my dark red numb feet again. They indicated I'd been standing in the snow for quite some time.

"That still doesn't answer my question of why you're in my room." I snapped, biting the inside of my cheek.

"You left this at my house Friday." He said as he held my phone out to me.

"Toss it to me." He shook his head.

"How about you come in here and get it so you can unfreeze your feet." Kendall suggested. I glare at him.

"What if I like my feet being frozen?" I asked, hesitating to go back inside.

"No one likes their feet being frozen." He laughed. "Just come back inside." I hesitated but went inside and he handed me my phone.

"Thanks" I said with a half smile.

"Anytime." he said, sending a smile back at me. "So why the troubled look?" He asked leaning against the wall as I walked over to my bed.

"Nothing." I said trying to sound as convincing as I could, however my voice got higher and squeaked when I said that so I was busted. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Liar." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Come on what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me. I sighed and fell back on my bed covering my face with a pillow.

"I'm a slut." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Huh?" Kendall said as he took the pillow away from my face. He looked confused.

"I kissed Logan." I sighed. Wait no I didn't. "Well he kissed me actually, and then he just left. But the thing is, I still have a boyfriend in Chicago. I never broke up with him when I moved. I didn't even tell him I moved though. I mean he probably knows now because I told our coach so he probably told Chris and the rest of the team and besides I'm here not there. He was an asshole though, I –" I stopped. "Why am I telling you this?" I snapped. "I shouldn't be telling you this. I just met you three days ago, It's none of your business."

"So you didn't tell your asshole boyfriend you were moving and you're still technically together but Logan kissed you." Kendall said trying to make sense of what I just told him. "Why don't you just call the guy, break up with him, and go talk to Logan and go out with him."

"Because I don't like Logan. I mean I like him, he's a nice guy and he's really sweet, you all are, I just don't like him like that. And it's not as simple as just calling him and say 'Hey I moved out of state and didn't tell you. By the way we're over.'" I snapped.

"Yes it is, you just said it. So why not actually tell him it." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It's really not. If you knew Chris you'd understand."

"So explain it to me." He said. I clenched my jaw and shook my head. How is it that this boy can get me to just say anything he wants to hear.

"It's really none of your business. It's in the past and I'd like to leave it there so don't try to dig it up." I snapped.

"What are you hiding Elle?" he asked, his eyes full of curiosity and a hint or worry. He's smart.

"I'm not hiding anything. Why are you so interested in my life in Chicago?"

"This is my first time asking about it, and you're being defensive which tells me that something happened that you don't want to bring up, I wanna know what that is so I can help." I glared at him.

"I don't need help. I can manage just fine on my own. Like I said it's in the past so just leave it alone." I snapped.

"It's obviously not in the past if you're still worrying about it now."

"It is in the past." I said, my voice raising in irritation.

"Then what are you worrying about?" He asked, his voice raising too.

"It's none of you damn business!" I yelled. "It's none of your business, there's nothing you can do to help with it because it already happened. Just stop bringing it up!" My eyes were starting to water. He looked almost shocked by my outburst. "You should leave now." I said quietly as I violently wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt to keep any tears that were there from spilling over. "I'm serious, leave. Thanks for bringing me my phone. Now go home." He looked frustrated as he stood up. He turned to leave but turned and faced me again. He grabbed my wrist and I winced slightly in pain.

"Stop doing that to yourself." he said softly. He dropped my wrist and walked out without another word, closing the door behind himself.

I stood there for a moment with tears slowly running down my face. He had no right to bring up my past, or comment on what I do to myself. He barely knows me, it's none of his business. I grabbed the book that was sitting on my nightstand and chucked it at the wall hoping to get Kendall's attention.

"Fucking asshole!" I yelled as I slipped down onto the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. I sat there for only a moment when my door opened again. I looked up to see Darin standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" I snapped, wiping the tears off my face.

"Would please stop throwing things? Your brothers and sisters are trying to sleep. And I don't want to here that kind of language in my house anymore. I don't want my children growing up around that kind of foul language." He said, his voice irritated and exhausted.

"Excuse me did you say **your** house? This is my mother's house, not yours. She bought it, she owns it, every single one of the kids in this house is hers, and she's the one who gets to keep it when she gets sick of you and files for divorce. Don't even think about telling me what is and isn't aloud in this house because that's my mothers job. Not yours." Darin looked at me and shook his head.

"Let God have mercy on you, you troubled child." he muttered as he left my room. I closed my eyes tight for a moment then opened them with a sigh. I pushed myself up off the floor and climbed into my bed pulling the covers tight up to chest. I hate people so much, everyone is just so nosy and irritating and controlling. I pushed that aside and cleared my head as I tried to fall asleep.

**Morning**

"Leigh get down here, we have to leave now if we're gonna get to school on time!" I yelled up the stairs as I pulled on my boots and tied them.

"Who cares if we're late?" Leigh said in an irritated tone. I raised an eyebrow at her as she walked down the stairs.

"Mom's gonna let you out of the house like that?" I laughed, she was barely wearing anything. She had fishnet leggings with short shorts over them, a bright blue strapless cropped corset top and

"She doesn't care." Leigh said rolling her eyes. I grabbed my black cardigan that was sitting on top of a box.

"Just put this on so you don't look like such a tramp." I said throwing the cardigan at her. She rolled her eyes and put it on. "Wait are those my boots?"

"Who cares if they are. You said it yourself we're going to be late for school" she snapped picking up her back pack and slipping into her jacket. I glared at her as I put on Kendall's jacket, grabbed my guitar case and threw my bag onto my shoulder. "Where'd you get that jacket?" she asked.

"It's Kendall's." Leigh rolled her eyes and followed me out the door.

"So you're going after Blondie now?" she laughed. "You really can't make up your mind. I don't blame you though. He's got a nice body, and his eyes are amazing."

"Leigh would you shut up? I'm not going after Kendall, or any of the boys. Kendall just lent it to me because I didn't have a coat on Friday." I said as we walked by his house. I could see him sitting at his kitchen table with his younger sister eating breakfast.

"He's trying to get get in your pants." She said with a smirk as she pulled out a cigarette put it between her lips and lit it. I looked at her with wide eyes. Is she stupid?

"Leigh what are you doing?" I snapped, grabbing the cigarette from her. She glared at me.

"Well I was smoking. Now I'm debating killing you." She snapped. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well stop debating killing me for saving your ass. Darin's outside still. If he sees you smoking he'll kill you. He can't do shit about me." I said taking a drag as we walked down the street. I handed it back to her as we turned the corner. "Here."

"Thanks." she muttered before taking a drag. I kicked the snowbank as we walked to school, Leigh handed me the cigarette so I could have some. I inhaled the smoke and blew it out then handed it back to my sister.

"You know that's bad for you right?" Leigh and I both jumped and turned around. "Every cigarette you have takes seven minutes off your life." Kendall said with a smug look as he, Logan, Carlos, and James walked down the street behind us.

"What's seven minute's gonna do for me?"I asked. Kendall shrugged as he took the cigarette from Leigh and took a drag. He coughed and made a disgusted face.

"How do you people like that?" he asked. Leigh and I both laughed.

"It's an acquired taste." Leigh said with a smirk taking her cigarette back. I nodded in agreement.

"Kinda like black coffee." I said.

"Except this causes cancer and coffee makes you hyper." James said.

"Exactly." I said with a nod. "By the way this is my little sister Leigh. Leigh, you already know Eyebrows, the Latino with the helmet is Carlos, the smart looking spiky haired dude is Logan, and the tall pretty boy is James" I said pointing to each of the boys individually. I watched her as she kept smiling at James who smiled back.

"So Elle is it embarrassing that your younger sister is taller than you?" Carlos laughed. I glared at him and punched his arm. He rubbed his arm and narrowed his eyes at me. "Evil." he hissed. I just rolled my eyes and smirked.

"So Leigh, do you like hockey? Or music?" James asked, giving my sister a look he shouldn't have been. I walked over to him, stood on my tip toes, and grabbed his ear, bringing his face level with mine.

"If you even **think** about hitting on my 14 year old sister, or trying to get in her pants, I **will** castrate you." I whispered harshly. He nodded vigorously and stood back up avoiding all eye contact with Leigh as we continued walking. Leigh glared at me but I just shrugged. Leigh may be a spoiled rotten bitch but she's still my sister and I do what I can to keep players away from her.

Everyone stayed silent for the rest of the way to school until Leigh broke the silence with a sharp "Bye." as she stormed off to her first class. I rolled my eyes and kept walking with the boys.

"So Elle how's your head?" Logan asked as we all walked into the school. I had completely forgotten about that fact the I'd hit my head on the ice last night so I assume I'm okay.

"Totally fine." I said hitting the back my head a couple times before opening my locker.

"Good."

"What's your first class Elle, maybe one of us could walk you to it." Carlos said cheerfully. I pulled my schedule out of my bag.

"I have Creative writing, then Pre Calc, Study Hall, and then Chem. I have third lunch." I said.

"You have first though third with me, Logan's in second with us and then you have lunch with all of us." Kendall said. Oh great, I get to spend my entire day with him.

"Great." I said, trying to sound as excited as I possibly could. How had I not noticed him in my classes on Friday?

"Well I gotta get going to class, wanna make sure I get there early." Logan said before leaving.

"And our class is on the complete other side of the school on the third floor so we'll see you at lunch Elle." James said nicely then him and Carlos left. I turned back to my locker door, fixing my hair and beanie in my mirror. I slipped Kendall's jacket off and handed it to him.

"Here." I said. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not taking that back until you bring your own jacket. Or until spring, which eve comes first." He said. I glared at him and threw his jacket in my locker.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes as I straightened out my clothes. I looked up at him. "You ready to go?" I asked. Kendall nodded. "Okay then, lets go." I closed my locker and spun the dial, making sure it was locked. I noticed Kendall was staring at me. "What?" I snapped.

"Nice beanie." he said simply with a mischievous smirk. I rolled my eyes and started walking. This was going to be a long day..

**Lunch**

After three long classes of dealing with Kendall I'd managed to get out of study hall early and without him. It was pretty easy, I just told the teacher I wanted to find the cafeteria on my own. When I got to the cafeteria James and Logan were already there. I walked over to their table and set my bag and guitar case down.

"Where's Kendall?" James asked through a mouth full of food. I shrugged as I sat on the bench across from the two boys.

"Still in study hall I'm assuming. I left early, he was annoying me." I said with a small laugh. Logan and James just shrugged an went back to their food. I leaned over and opened my guitar case, pulling out my guitar.

"That's a nice guitar." James said, admiring the guitar in my hands "Where'd you get it?" he asked.

"My aunt gave it to me for my birthday when I was six." I said as I started playing with it.

"It's a Gibson Hummingbird right?" Logan asked. I nodded and smiled. I was surprised Logan knew anything about guitars, he didn't look like the type that was very into music.

"Yep it is, I have a Les Paul at my house but I don't dare bring that to school. I was worried about bring in this one to school."

"I don't blame you." James said. "Those guitars cost thousands." I nodded. "Play something." James begged. I rolled my eyes but did as he asked. I started playing a song I had written a few months back.

_I shoulda known when I got you alone  
That you were way too into me to know  
This isn't love boy, this ain't even close  
But you always think we're something that we're not  
And now you call me every single night  
I only answer cause I'm too polite  
We happened once, or maybe it was twice  
Yeah you always make it hard for me to stop  
But you always think we're something that we're not _

_Hey!__You wanna be more than just friends__  
__I can't go through this again__  
__Stop trying get inside my head__  
__Don't wanna do more than hookup__  
__It's getting stupid cause__  
__I shoulda known but I forgot__  
__That you think we're something that we're not__Hey!__I hear you're telling every one you know__  
__That I'm the one like you cant let me go__  
__And you just keep on blowing up my phone__  
__Cause you never seem to know when you should stop__  
__Don't introduce me to any of your friends__  
__Delete my number, don't call me again__  
__We had some fun, but now it's gonna end__  
__But you always made it hard for me to stop__  
__Now you always think we're something that we're not__Hey!__You wanna be more than just friends__  
__I can't go through this again__  
__Stop trying get inside my head__  
__Don't wanna do more than hookup__  
__It's getting stupid cause__  
__I shoulda known but I forgot__  
__That you think we're something that we're not__Hey!__Something that we're not__  
__Hey!__  
__You think we're something that we're not__  
__Yeah, you think we're something that we're__Not gonna happen dude__You wanna be more than just friends__  
__I can't go through this again__  
__Stop trying get inside my head__  
__Don't wanna do more than hookup__  
__It's getting stupid cause__  
__I shoulda known but I forgot__  
__That you think we're something that we're not__Hey!__You think we're something that we're not__  
__Something that we're not__  
__Something__  
__You think we're something that we're not__  
__But you think we're something that we're not_

I looked up from my guitar to see that now not only were Carlos and Kendall here now and looking at me in awe but so was almost the entire cafeteria. I looked around as I set my guitar down and everyone started clapping.

"Elle that was amazing!" Logan said happily. Carlos picked me up and gave me a tight hug.

"Carlos I can't breathe" I said tapping his forehead. He put me down and patted me head, still smiling.

"Play more pretty stuff!" Carlos begged. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, that's it Carlos. Sorry." I shrugged as I put my guitar back in it's case. Carlos sat on the bench and started pouting. I laughed. "Pouting isn't gonna get me to play anything else Carlos."

"Dammit!" Carlos muttered

"You can sing, you play guitar, you play and like hockey. What else can you do?" James asked in awe.

"Can we keep her Kendall!" Carlos asked, jumping up and down like a puppy. Kendall just rolled his eyes and gave me a sly smile.

"I suppose we can keep her." Kendall sighed. There's gonna be a catch. "But only if she can answer one question." Told ya.

"And what's that?" I challenged.

"Who's the song about?" he asked. I glared at him.

"A guy in Chicago and that's all the answer you're getting." I said simply.

"For now." Kendall said so only I could hear. "We can keep her Carlos." Carlos's eyes widened and he hugged me again, jumping up and down.

"Can't breathe." I reminded him again. He put me down.

"Sorry Elle" Carlos laughed.

"You really like hugging people." I mused. He nodded excitedly with a big grin on his face. That guys a giant happy ball of energy.

* * *

**And there it is! Elle's officially part of the group. Carlos is so happy. I swear that boy is not meant to be sad, he's just a constantly happy person. I think if i ever saw sad Carlos i would cry.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll update again real soon.**

**Bye now my lovely's **


	5. Chapter 5

**I re-wrote the end of this chapter because i wasn't happy with it. It was way too cheesy so here's chapter 5 with a new ending.**

**Disclaimer: Big time rush isn't mine still.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

**One Month Later**

"I can't believe we've lived in this ice hole for a month already." Leigh grumbled. Yep, that's right. One month living in Carlton, Minnesota and so far, no signs of moving. Leigh hates it here because of the snow. She swears we've gotten more snow here in a month than we did in four in Chicago, which is probably true the average yearly snowfall here is something around 90 inches a year compared to 35 in Chicago. She's gonna have to get used to it though because with our mom as VP for Brooke Diamond Cosmetics, I don't think we're moving any time soon.

"Leigh, face it, this is where we're staying. Mom's VP of Brooke Diamond Cosmetics now, so we're not gonna be moving anymore." I told her. Leigh rolled her eyes and took a drag of her cigarette before handing it to me.

"What if I don't want to live here? No one ever has any choice in whether we move or not. Except you. You're the reason we moved here." She said angrily. I took a drag off the cigarette and exhaled.

"Leigh it's not my fault mom got a promotion and we had to move." I said taking another drag and passing the cigarette back to her. She took a drag and stamped it out in the snow.

"She was going to turn it down." Leigh snapped. "She was gonna turn the promotion down, then your stupid coach called her and told her what he'd heard the team talking about so she automatically decided to move. It's your fault we're here." she glared at me as we walked down the street to the house.

"Why's mom and Darin home?" I asked, changing the subject quickly as I saw our mother standing on the porch and Darin's car in the driveway. It was a Friday afternoon, they were never home this early on Fridays.

"Didn't you hear last night?" Leigh asked. I shook my head giving her a confused look. "Ray Jay's coming up here for a couple days since we're all on February break. and he's bringing you back your car." My eyes widened.

"Really?" I smiled. Leigh rolled her eyes and nodded.

"He should be here in a couple hours." She said in a bored tone as we walked up the porch steps and into the house.

"Oh girls you're home thank God!" Our mother said with a sigh of relief. "You girls need to help me with unpacking the rest of the stuff and cleaning up then you need to go unpack your rooms finally and put sheets and blankets in the spare room." she said as she moved around the living room, picking up Jason and Layla's toys, Wesley's coloring books, and Kyle's school work.

"Mom we've been unpacking this house for weeks, can't we just put the rest of it in the basement?" Leigh whined. Our mom looked frustrated.

"Oh fine. Whatever gets this house cleaned up. Elle honey do you think your friends would be willing to help out?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'll call Kendall and ask." I said turning and walking upstairs, bringing my bags with me. I got to my room and set everything down then pulled out my phone, dialed Kendall's number, and then waited for him to pick up while the phone rang. After a minute he picked up.

"Hello?" He said, he sounds really out of breath. Him and the guys must have been wrestling or playing hockey again.

"Hey Kendall It's Elle." I said. "I need you and the guys help."

"With what?" He asked, I could tell he was trying to catch his breath still.

"My brother's visiting for the weekend and my mom's freaking out because nothing is unpacked so we need help moving boxes into the basement and me and Leigh still need to unpack our rooms and we have to unpack the guest room. Think you guys could help?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in a couple minutes and I'll call the guys." he said. Call them? But the guys are always together.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard an obnoxious sound female voice say in the background. I suddenly felt anger rising in my chest.

"It's Elle." He said the the girl quietly. "No shush."

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked, my voice sounding irritated despite my best efforts to stop it.

"No, of course not." He said quickly. "Do you need anything else?"

"Nope." I said, my voice still irritated.

"Okay I'll be there in a couple minutes." he said. I hung up quickly, glaring out the window toward his house. _Why am I even angry? Kendall is barely even my friend, what does it matter if he's with another girl?_ I snapped myself out of my thoughts and went back downstairs.

"Are your friends coming over?" My mom asked immediately as I walked into the living room.

"Yeah, they'll be here soon." I said as I picked up one of the boxes in the corner of the room. There was a knock at the door and my mom took the box from me.

"Go get the door I'll bring this downstairs." She said pushing me toward the door. I opened the door to see Kendall standing there with James and Carlos.

"Ellie!" Carlos said happily as he hugged me. I laughed and pried him off of myself.

"Hi Carlos." I laughed. "Hi James, Hi Kendall." I said as I let them in the house. "Where's Logan?"

"He had to work." Kendall said. "He said he'll come by later." I nodded as I looked him over. His hair was a mess and his clothes looked like they'd been put on in a hurry. I felt my eye twitching in anger and I quickly snapped out of it.

"Okay, that's fine." I said. My teeth were clenched tightly as I spoke.

"You okay Elle? You seem really angry." James asked. I nodded.

"I'm not angry. Why would I be angry. I'm just so excited about my brother coming to visit I can barely control myself." I lied. Kendall, James and Carlos all looked at me with an eyebrow raised and a weird look. "We should start bringing stuff to the basement." I said quickly, grabbing the box next to me. They all did the same and followed me to the basement.

We spent the next two hours bringing things down to the basement and unpacking the guest bedroom while my mother cooked, Leigh cleaned up all the toys and clothes, and Darin kept the younger kids entertained. We had just finished unpacking the guest room and making the bed in there when my mother yelled upstairs.

"Elle! Come downstairs! Your brothers here!" I immediately ran downstairs, Kendall, James, and Carlos following right behind me. I stood on the stairs waiting anxiously for the door to open. A moment later Ray Jay walked in the door with his suit cases behind him. I ran down the stairs and hugged him tight.

"Hey Ellie!" He said happily hugging me back. "How've you been?" I smiled

"Snowy." I laughed. "Very very snowy." I let go of him and took a step back. "How've you been?"

"Windy." He said with a smile. "I brought some one here for you." I looked at him confused. "Sage come here girl!" he called. I smiled as my dog Sage came running in the house. I knelt down and picked her up kissing her nose and petting her.

"What type of dog is that?" Kendall asked.

"It looked like a mini Husky." Carlos said. I turned and face him.

"Definitely not a Husky." I said sternly. "She's an Alaskan Klee Kai. Don't get them mixed up."

"Yes Ma'am." Carlos said with a salute.

"She's so cute!" James said petting the top of Sage's head. He looked at me. "I'm stealing your dog." I glared at him and turned away from him, guarding Sage protectively.

"My puppy." I snapped. Ray Jay laughed.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Ray Jay asked.

"Oh right. Okay, blonde dude with eyebrows is Kendall. Hyperactive Latino wearing the hockey helmet is Carlos, and tall pretty boy who's trying to steal my dog is James. Our other friend Logan should be here sometime soon too." I explained. "And guys this is my big brother Ray Jay." The guys waved to my brother and shook hands with him.

"Oh, Ellie, Sage isn't the only one I brought here to see you." He said and as if on cue another boy walked into the house. He smiled at me.

"Chris.." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could manage. "What are you doing here?"

"I hear that Ray was coming to see you and I couldn't pass that up so I came too." He said with a smirk as he pulled he into a hug. I pulled away from him quickly.

"That's.. great. Really, really great." I said, my voice getting kind of shaky. Chris looked over at the guys.

"Who are they?" He asked somewhat harshly. I glared at him.

"Kendall, James, and Carlos." I said pointing at each of the guys. "Guys this is Chris." I told them as Chris pulled me next to him I flinched away from him. "He's my boyfriend.. from back in Chicago." I said. I felt like I was going to vomit saying those words. They guys looked about as happy to meet Chris as I was to see him again.

"Ray Jay you should've told me that you were bringing Chris, I would've already set up the air mattress." My mother said as she hugged but Ray Jay and Chris. I rolled my eyes and went back to standing by the guys.

"It's alright Mrs. Bennett." Chris said flashing a smile at her. "I can set it up on my own, you look like you've been working all day. Why don't you sit down and relax." He said leading my mother to the couch. I watched as Sage barked and growled at him as he tried to go into the house more. I smirked and walked over and picked her up.

"Good girl." I whispered, scratching under her chin.

"Sage. Bad girl. Don't bark at Chris." My mother snapped at my dog. I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine Mrs. Bennett, Sage's always barked at me." Chris laughed as he tried to pet Sage. She barked and tried to bite at him as he walked closer to me. He backed off and I smirked. He knew I'd let her bite him.

"You know, dog's are supposed to get the best judge of character." James said as he Carlos and Kendall stood protectively around me.

"It's true." Carlos said. "My dad's a cop, he trains dogs that sniff out bad guys. They always bark at the suspicious ones." Chris glared at Kendall, James and Carlos.

"Hey Elle, I'm here to help." Logan said bursting through the front door, still in his work uniform. He looked around the living room confused. "I'm late aren't I." I nodded.

"It's fine Logan." I said. "Logan this is My brother Ray Jay. And this is Chris." I said pointing to each boy. Logan waved.

"I'm her boyfriend." Chris said smugly. I glared at him and Logan just nodded.

"Who's that?" He asked as he walked over to me and Sage.

"This is my puppy Sage." I said letting him pet her.

"She's cute." He said before sitting next to Kendall on the arm of the couch.

"So where's Leigh?" Ray Jay asked.

"She's probably unpacking her room." I said. "That's what I was going to do next but you showed up early." I said.

"Kyle Hun can you go get your sister?" My mom asked. Kyle nodded and ran upstairs. My mom turned to the four boys sitting with me. "Do you boys want to stay for dinner?"

"I can't stay for dinner, sorry Mrs. B" Logan said getting up

"Me either. My mom's actually home so she wants to have dinner with me." James said.

"My mom's making enchiladas for dinner and I can't miss that." Carlos said as he and James stood up "Sorry."

"It's fine boys. What about you Kendall?" She asked.

"I'd love to." Kendall said as he watched me intently as Chris stood next to me.

"Great!" My mom clapped cheerfully. "I'll go get the table set." she said getting up to go to the kitchen.

"No mom I'll get it." I said stopping her from getting up.

"Okay, thank you Elle." She said sweetly. I waved to Carlos James and Logan as they left.

"Bye guys." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed 5 clean plates from the dishwasher and set them on the table and went to the cabinet to get 6 more. I felt a pair of hands on my waist and jumped, almost dropping all the plates and knocking over a glass cup that was on the counter.

"What's wrong babe, you seem jumpy." Chris whispered in my ear as he pulled my back to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again." I said my voice shaking. "Especially not here." He laughed and let go of me. I put the plates in a pile on the table then went back to the dishwasher to grab forks knives and cups.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said, grabbing my ass as I leaned down. I quickly stood up and pointed the knife that was in my hand at him.

"Keep your fucking hands off me." I snapped. He just stood there with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Elle are you afraid of me?" He asked. That was a stupid question.

"No." I said strongly. "I'm not afraid of you Chris. I just hate your fucking guts." He smiled and took a step closer to me. "Stay away from me Chris." I snapped. He rolled his eyes and took a couple more steps.

"She said stay away from her." I looked over to see Kendall leaning in the doorway. "You know you two don't really seem like much of a couple." He said. Really? No shit Sherlock.

"We're just having some problems. It's none of your business kid." Chris snapped at him.

"You know I can very easily just yell for someone to come in here and help." Kendall warned him. "I'm sure you don't want her mother to see how scared she is of you." Fuck you Kendall. Chris glared at him and left the kitchen. I grabbed the rest of the forks and knives then stacked up all the cups. Kendall took half the pile from me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, refusing to look him in the eyes as we walked into the dining room and put all the plates, cups, forks, and knives in their places. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a water from next to the fridge.

"Why are you so afraid of that guy?" Kendall quietly asked as he walked into the kitchen behind me.

"I'm not afraid of him." I snapped. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's why your voice was shaking and you looked terrified when he walked in the house and why you were holding a knife to him when I walked in." He said. I glared at him. "Look I'm just trying to help you Elle."

"Well stop. I don't need help. I can't take care of myself just fine." I said.

"What happened to make you so afraid of him?" He said again. I glared at him and shook my head.

"It's not any of your concern." I said walking out of the kitchen and back to the living room. "Mom I think I'm gonna skip dinner and go unpack the rest of my room. I'm not very hungry and I'm not feeling that great." I lied.

"Alright Hun." she said. "I hope you feel better. Take Sage upstairs with you." I called Sage to follow me and ran upstairs. I walked into my room and slammed the door shut behind me.

I lifted my mattress and pulled out the small white box, opening it and pulling out my utility blade. I leaned against the door and fell to the floor. I pressed the blade to my skin and dragged it across my wrist, watching as I added cut after cut to my arm and let the blood trickle down my wrist. I leaned my head against the door behind me and sighed as I looked up at the ceiling, tears falling from the corner of my eyes.

Why the hell did he have to come back too? Why couldn't Ray Jay have come alone. Just left Christ back in Chicago. He had no business being here. No business fucking up my life again. That's all he's going to do is fuck everything up. Then there's Kendall who doesn't know when the hell to leave things alone. My life is none of his business. He's just going to bring things up that I don't want to remember. Then again Chris is doing the same thing. I sighed and slammed my head against the door before getting up and throwing the box back under my mattress and grabbing the washcloth I had under there to clean up the blood.

I cleaned up my arm and changed into shorts and an old hockey jersey before climbing under the covers on my bed. Sage jumped up on my bed and curled up next to me and started licking my face.

"I missed you too Sage." I said as I kissed her nose. She calmed down and closed her eyes as she laid next to me. _Why, why, why does Chris have to be here.._ My train of though was broken when someone knocked on my door.. I tugged my sleeve down and sat up.

"Yeah?" I said as the door opened. It was Kendall. "What do you want?" I asked as he closed the door behind himself and then walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Just making sure you're okay." He said simply. Sage jumped up and started licking his face. I watched as he pet her and she laid down between us.

"Of course I'm okay." I snapped defensively. "Why wouldn't I be? And why is it any of your concern?" _Nosy jackass._

"Oh I don't know, maybe because there's some jackass who scares the shit out of you sitting at your dining room table with your family. And you may not know this Elle, but I consider you my friend, and it's my job as your friend to make sure you're okay." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"We're not friends Kendall." I said as I sat up more and rested my back against the headboard of my bed. He raised and eyebrow at me.

"Really?" He said, he sounded amused and slightly offended. "What are we then?" I shrugged.

"Acquaintances who argue a lot." I said. He couldn't argue with that and he knew that. Arguing is what we were best at. It didn't matter what we were talking about, if we didn't agree about it, there was an argument. Or he would start prying into my life again and piss me off which starts an argument. We're not just acquaintances though.

"If we're just 'acquaintances' then why am I the first person you go to when you need something?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him and bit the inside of my lip.

"Fine, we're friends." I said with my teeth clenched. "That doesn't mean you get to be nosy and annoying about my past. I've told you plenty of times that I don't want to bring it up because it'll just come back and bite me in the ass."

"Elle, if the shit you don't wanna talk about has anything to do with that jackass downstairs, I have a feeling it's already coming back to bite you in the ass. If you would just talk about I could help." I rolled my eyes.

"No you couldn't. I'm not gonna talk about it so just give up on it already." I said. Kendall shook his head.

"That's not gonna happen Elle and you know that. You may be stubborn but so am I." He said.

"I can guarantee you'll give up before I tell you." I said. "You have no idea how stubborn I can be."

"We'll see about that." He said with a small laugh. "I'm gonna head out. It's getting late and I have to be back at my house before the guys." I nodded. "See ya later Ellie." He said kissing the top of my head quickly before getting up.

"Hey Kendall." I said, stopping him before he opened the door. HE looked at me. "Next time you come here right after you have sex, take the time to make sure your clothes are on the right way and your hair isn't sticking up." I said. His cheeks turned red as he bit the inside of his cheek, he could tell I wasn't impressed.

"Bye Elle." He said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**So, that was Chapter Five. What'd you guys think? Anything I can improve?**

**Thanks for reading! Chapter six is coming soon! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here we are! Chapter six is done! **

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not mine. A girl can dream though, right?**

* * *

Chapter 6:

**Next Day**

"You called him out for having sex before he went over to your house!" Janelle laughed over the phone. I rolled my eyes. Janelle was my best friend back when I lived in Chicago, and also Ray Jay's girlfriend.

"Yup. He didn't even deny it. He just turned bright red and left." I said. Janelle laughed.

"So how's having Ray Jay home?" she asked. I could tell by her voice that she missed him already.

"Good besides the fact that he brought Chris with him." I said rolling my eyes as I fell back on my bed. Sage ran over and started licking my face. "The only good thing is that because Chris came with him, they drove up in separate cars so I get to keep mine here with me. And he brought Sage here for me."

"Yeah I know, I tried talking him into leaving her here with me and letting me keep her." She laughed.

"Sage is _mine _Janelle. You're not getting her now."

"You just wait til I go up there this summer. I'm gonna steal her and bring her back here with me." I rolled my eyes. That girl is absolutely obsessed with Sage.

"Yeah we'll see about that." I said.

"So, what are you gonna do about Chris being there?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Just stay away from him I guess. Or at least stay by Ray Jay or the guys the entire time he's here. There's not much else I can do, I mean he's staying in my house, it's not like I can avoid him very well."

"If he lays a hand on you I'm going to slit his throat and cut off his dick when he gets back." She said. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "So are those boys cute?" She asked eagerly.

"I guess so, I mean they're definitely good looking, I don't really pay attention that much, they're just my friends."

"Well what do they look like?" She said,

"Carlos is tan, has shortish black hair, brown eyes, always wears a hockey helmet, has a face that is not meant to be sad, kinda average height and is Latino. Logan's not tan but he's not a ghost, really black hair, brown eyes, a cute smile and is a couple inches taller than Carlos. James is like a perfect hottie, but he knows it and its really annoying, his hair's brown and falls in his eyes, which are hazel, he's pretty tan, and his face is pretty much perfect. He's like six foot something. He's really tall."

"What about Kendall?"

"He's an obnoxious pain in my ass. He's nosy and stubborn and he loves starting arguments with me. He's really really irritating and I can't stand him. He goes from arguing with me and pissing me off to acting like we're best friends and being really sweet and I really hate him sometimes.

"I meant what does he look like." Janelle laughed.

"He's six something too, but like an inch shorter than James. He has blonde hair and really thick eyebrows but they're like perfect for his face, his smile is just incredible and he has like the most amazing green eyes ever."

"Elle do you hear yourself?" Janelle laughed. God what am I saying. "You sound like you're freaking in love with this kid."

"Janelle I barely like this kid as a friend, don't start with this craziness."

"Too late, already starting it. You totally like him."

"Do not."

"Elle I'm not stupid, you talk about him like you talked about Chris before you started dating him and found out he's a complete psycho"

"I do not. I like him as a friend. Barely."

"Whatever you say. Liar." I rolled my eyes. "I gotta go Elle. Gotta watch Landyn."

"Alright, bye J.J." I said, hanging up as someone knocked on the door. "It's open, unless you're Chris. In that case I'm dead and this is a recording." I said as I got up off my bed, grabbing the book on my nightstand and putting it on my bookshelf. I looked over at the door to see Carlos and James standing there. "Hey guys," I smiled. "What's up?"

"Elle we need your help!" Carlos said desperately.

"Why?"

"Carlos spilled his orange juice and my coffee in his helmet and we have a game in a half an hour." James said. I laughed an rolled my eyes as I walked over to my closet and opened up a box. I grabbed my helmet and threw it at Carlos.

"Here you go Carlos. I want it back once yours is cleaned."I said. Carlos nodded happily.

"Thanks Ellie!" Carlos said, hugging me tightly. He let go as we all walked downstairs.

"No problem Carlos. So why didn't you guys tell me you had a game? I'd already be over at the school." I said.

"'Cause we've been at practice since 9:30 this morning, we got a break at 1 for lunch and now we're on break 'til 6 when the game started." James said tiredly.

"Big game?" I asked. James and Carlos nodded.

"It's Duluth East. They killed us last time we played them so coach wants them dead." James said.

"So does Kendall. He's still practicing and he practiced through almost the whole lunch break." Carlos said.

"Sounds like me." I laughed.

"Ellie we need you to come be our good luck charm again." Carlos begged.

"Alright." I said. "Hey mom can I go to the guys game?"

"Why don't we all go?" She said happily. I looked at her horrified.

"You mean you, Darin, Ray Jay, Leigh, Kyle, Wesley, Jason, Layla, and me?"

"Don't forget Chris." How can she smile while saying his name?

"Fine." I sighed "I'll meet you guys there okay? It starts at 6 and I'm gonna give these two a ride back to the school." I said as I slipped on Kendall's jacket, my beanie and boots and grabbed my keys. "Come on guys." I said walking out the door.

When we got to the school, the stands were already filling up. I saw Mrs. Knight and Katie sitting up front by the benches and penalty box. I went over and sat next to them, saving enough seats for my family to join.

"Hi Mrs. Knight." I said. She smiled as I sat down next to her.

"Hi Elle." She said happily. "You excited to watch the boys play?"

"Yeah, Carlos and James said it's a huge game so it should be good."

"It's always a good games when they play Duluth. Expensive too. There's always a hospital bill for Kendall and Carlos." She said with a nervous laugh. She must hate games against Duluth if her son always ends up in the hospital.

"Well it's a play hard or go home sport. It's not a real game until someone gets taken off the ice in a stretcher." I said.

"Hey Elle, isn't that your family up there?" Katie asked. I turned and saw my family walking down to me.

"Yup." I sighed as they filed into the seats to my left. Chris unfortunately sitting right next to me. I shifted uncomfortably as he put his are around my shoulder.

Thankfully the lights dimmed as the announcer welcomed Duluth East to the school. Parents from Duluth who were cheering were easily over powered by boos from classmates friends and family of our team. The announcer welcomed our team to the ice as the skated out. I jumped up and cheered as loud as I could with Mrs. Knight. I watched as Kendall looked over at us with a huge smile.

All the players took their positions on the ice and the game began. It was really easy to see the tension between the two teams. People were checking each other as hard as the could, a lot of times without any reason. Kendall and Carlos were making a habit of being out in the penalty box both separately and together. Halfway through the game 6 kids were taken off the ice in stretchers, 4 from Duluth, 2 from our team. It didn't stop there either. At on point, Logan, who was on goal, got in a fight and had to sit out for 10 minutes to get his nose to stop bleeding. AT the end of the game we were tied and in sudden death.

The entire crowd was on their feet, watching in anticipation as James and Kendall moved to puck down the ice. Kendall passed it to James who passed it back. The entire crown was silent as Kendall slapped the puck into the goal.

I jumped over the empty chair in front of me and ran down to the edge of the ice. Carlos opened the door for me as he skated by and hugged me. Logan and James escaped the dog pile and came over and hugged and high fived me. Kendall was the last to come over. He picked me up and spun me around as he hugged me.

"I told you she's lucky!" Kendall laughed as he put me down.

"Nice shot Captain." I smiled as I poke him in the chest.

"Would've missed it if you hadn't come." He said as he put his arm around my should and pulled me close to his side. The guys decided I was their good luck charm because they always won when I showed up.

"What's his problem?" Logan asked as he motioned toward Chris. He was glaring at Kendall with a deadly stare.

"He's just being Chris. He gets jealous over everything even though we're not even dating." I said. "Just ignore him though. You guys just kicked major ass and none of you are in the hospital!"

"I bet my mom's happy about that." Kendall laughed

"I say we celebrate." I suggested.

"We can go to my house and order pizza." James offered.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to follow you guys though 'cause I don't know where your house is."

"Just meet us outside by Logan's car." Kendall said. I nodded and smiled. "By the way, nice jacket." He said with a smirk as he winked at me before he turned to follow the guys to the locker room.

"Hey Kendall." I said. He turned around and looked at me. "I have something to tell you when we get to James' house." He smiled before going off to the locker room to change. I got off the ice and ran back up my family and Kendall's family.

"Mom, me and the guys are going to James' house to celebrate." I told her.

"Alright, just let me know when you get there and if you're staying the night." She said giving me a hug.

"Alright. Love you mom. Bye guys. Bye Mrs. Knight, bye Katie." I said before running up the stairs to the exit. I walked outside into the cold snowy parking lot and went to look for Logan's car which I had conveniently parked very close to. I jumped up onto the trunk of the car and let my legs hang off the edge as I sat waiting for the boys. I heard someone walking toward the car so I looked up.

"What do you want Chris." I snapped, glaring at him. He looked pissed.

"You need to stop hanging out with those guys. Now." He said angrily. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I jumped down off the car.

"You can't tell me what to do Chris. We're not dating. We're done. Over. Finished. We have been for a while." I told him. That only made him angrier.

"We're not over. I didn't say we were over." he growled grabbing my wrist.

"Chris I don't care what you did or didn't say. I say, we're done." I said pulling my wrist away from him forcefully. "You can't tell me who I can and cannot hang out with. Those guys are my friends and they're amazing. Unlike you."

"I'm the best thing that ever happened to you Elle." I just laughed.

"No you're not!" I said. "You're the absolute worst thing that's ever happened to me. Those four boys are the best thing that's ever happened to me. They'd never lay a hand on me, unlike you. Now I suggest you leave because they're on their way over here." I said looking over toward the school where Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos were walking. Chris grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"You better think twice about going home with them tonight." He growled. "You might regret it."

"Chris if you don't let go of me right now I'll scream." I warned. He glared at me but pushed me away forcefully causing me to trip and hit my back and my head off the trunk of the car. I glared at him as he walked away and pushed myself up off the ground. The guys walked up to the car just as he disappeared from sight.

"Ellie Why are you on the ground?" Carlos asked. I brushed myself off and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh you know, just felt like sitting on the ground." I said casually.

"Alright can we get going? I want pizza." James asked as his stomach growled.

"I'm ready when you are." I told Logan.

"Alrighty lets go." he said as the three other boys piled in the car. I walked over to mine and pulled out behind Logan. I followed him to the stop sign at the exit of the parking lot and plugged my phone into the charger that was built into the car. Logan slowly pulled out of the parking lot and I followed behind him. This kid drives like a little old lady. I kept following his car, noticing that we were going into the woods. Apparently James is one of those kids that lives out in the middle of no where. My phone started ringing and I hit the answer button on the steering wheel.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Hey Elle, careful of the intersection we're about to cross. Don't follow right after Logan wait a minute to make sure it's safe, people race down that hill at like 90 mph and there's been some pretty nasty accidents." Kendall said over the phone. I watched as Logan pulled up to the intersection and pulled out quickly. I was pretty far away from him at this point.

"Alright. I'll be careful." I said as I pulled up to the intersection and I hit the gas and pulled into the road.

**Kendall's POV**

"Hey Elle, careful of the intersection we're about to cross. Don't follow right after Logan wait a minute to make sure it's safe, people race down that hill at like 90 mph and there's been some pretty nasty accidents." Kendall said, looking out the back window of the car. She was pretty far behind them as she pulled up to the intersection.

"Alright. I'll be careful." she said over the phone. He watched as she pulled out into the road cautiously. As she started driving Kendall watched in horror as another car flew down the hill into the side of Elle's car, flipping it over a couple times before it stopped.

"Logan turn around!" Kendall shouted. "Elle! Are you alright?" he yelled. She didn't answer.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! Cliff Hanger! So i hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think! **

**Side note: These chapters are going to be coming out a little bit slower because i have a LOT of makeup work to do before the end of the school year so i don't repeat a grade, so i won't have quite as much time to write, but i'll keep updating i promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter Seven! Knock yourself out and enjoy!**

**Same Disclaimer applies**

* * *

Chapter 7:

**Kendall's POV**

Kendall and the other three boys all sat in the waiting room of the hospital, worried expressions etched on their faces. Logan was pacing back and forth, while Carlos was sitting in a chair with his knees to his chest, staring at his helmet that was in his hands. James was shaking his leg and tapping the armrest of the chair impatiently as he stared off into space. Kendall was sitting in the corner of the room, repeatedly running his hands through his hair as he shook his leg impatiently and bit the inside of his lip, checking the clock every minute or two.

"We've been here for three hours! When are they going to tell us something!" Kendall shouted in frustration.

"Kendall calm down, she's probably in surgery." Logan said trying to stay calm. Kendall shook his head.

"Logan don't tell him to calm down, you're freaking out just as much as we are." James snapped. "He has every reason to be upset. Elle might die and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Way to stay positive." Carlos said glaring at James who rolled his eyes.

"Carlos you saw what happened! That car was going at least a hundred miles an hour, Elle's car flipped four times, hit a tree and flipped again! It's stupid to think that there's absolutely no chance of her dying! Did you see what she looked like when they pulled her out of the car?" James asked, his tone harsh.

"I didn't say there wasn't a chance of that, I'm just trying to stay positive and believe that Elle's strong enough to get through this." Carlos snapped as Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Bennett walked into the room.

"Boys stop arguing." Mrs. Knight hissed at them. They all immediately went back to being silent. "What happened?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"She was following us to James's house and we had to go past Thrasher Hill. Someone drove into her at like 100 mile an hour and then drove off." Kendall said.

"Have they said anything? Is she going to be okay?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"We don't know." Logan said. "She was pretty beat up when they pulled her out of the car. Mrs. Bennett sat down and buried her face in her hands.

"Are we going to be able to fix her car for her?" the boys all shook their heads.

"It's completely totaled. Her car slipped four times, hit a tree and flipped again. The drivers side of her car was so crushed they had to cut her out of it." Logan explained. Mrs. Bennett shook her head and Mrs. Knight put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You boys don't know anything about how she's doing?" Mrs. Bennett asked desperately. The four boys shook their heads.

"All we know is that she's alive because they haven't come out and told us otherwise." James said softly.

"Did you boys warn her about that intersection?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah, I'd just told her about it and then that happened." Kendall said as a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Eleanor Wolff?" Mrs. Bennett looked up at the doctor standing in the doorway.

"That's my daughter." Mrs. Bennett said, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Mrs. Wolff." She interrupted him.

"Bennett. I'm remarried." She corrected.

"Mrs. Bennett, your daughter is alright at the moment,he got out of surgery a few minutes ago, however she sustained some very serous injuries and excessive blood loss." he said. "The accident caused internal trauma to her abdomen which cause internal bleeding. She has 3 fractured ribs, luckily none of them punctured any organs, her right wrist was broken in 2 different places, and she had two very large pieces of glass stuck in her. One in her left shoulder blade, the other in her thigh, which came very close to cutting her femoral artery. From the gash on her forehead and what I was told about the accident I'm going to assume that she most likely hit her head so she most likely sustained a concussion and whip lash, however we can't be sure. If she did suffer from head trauma then there's a very good chance she may have some memory loss." Mrs. Bennett looked shocked and worried.

"She's going to be okay though right?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"She should be as long as she remains stable. We already brought her in for surgery and stopped the internal bleeding and set her ribs a long or artery or cause anymore internal damage. Her should and leg were stitched up and we bandaged her forehead. A nurse should be setting her wrist right now. I can't promise you anything though. It's hard to say anything for sure with accidents like the one she was in. I have a feeling she'll be okay though, most accidents like hers are fatal, she was very lucky." the doctor said.

"Can we go see her?" Kendall asked. The doctor hesitated but nodded slowly.

"You can, however with the injuries she sustained don't be surprised if she doesn't look like she normally does." He warned them before leading them down the hallway to Elle's room.

They all walked slowly into the room. The Kendall and the other boys were shocked by how Elle looked. She was extremely pale, almost the color of the hospital's white walls, and her face and rest of her body was bruised and covered in cuts. Her normally neat wavy brown hair was knotted and messy with tiny shards of glass still hidden in it and spots that were matted with her own blood. She had a nasal tube providing her with oxygen, an IV stuck in her right arm providing her with the liquids she needed, another IV stuck in her left arm for a blood transfusion, and wires under her hospital gown stuck to her chest that were monitoring her heard beat. Her right wrist in a cast, and her left leg was propped up on pillows. Her entire body was covered in large bruises and both large and small cuts.

"She's all broken." Carlos said sadly as he looked at her.

"You would be too if you had just gotten in an accident like that." James said.

"From what we were told and the pictures we were shown of the car she was in, I have to say she's very lucky to be alive and have just the injuries that she has." The doctor said. "Usually accidents like that are fatal and if there is a survivor their injuries are much more extensive than hers."

"She's her own good luck charm too, not just ours." Logan said.

"Actually I think you boys are her good luck charms. If you boys hadn't been there to call an ambulance when you did she would have bled out."

"Elle's just lucky in general." Kendall said as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Is she going to be alright here over night?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"She most likely will be. There's always a small chance, but I have a feeling she's going to be fine."

"I should head home then, let her brothers and sisters know that she's alright."

"I'll being you home." Mrs. Knight said. "Boys, don't stay too long." she said, mostly directing her words at Kendall who was sitting next to Elle's bed holding her hand tightly in his.

"We'll leave shortly Mama Knight." Logan said. Mrs. Knight nodded and left the room with Mrs. Bennett.

"Do you think she's gonna wake up tonight?" Carlos asked the other boys. They shrugged.

"She probably won't wake up for a few days. She's in a very deep state of sleep." the doctor said.

"You mean like a coma?" James asked.

"It's along those lines. She should wake up by Wednesday or if she's lucky, which she seems to be, she'll wake up before then." he said.

"So there's no chance of her waking up tonight?" Logan said. The doctor nodded. "We should go then." he said. James and Carlos agreed and stood up but Kendall stayed sitting.

"You coming Kendall?" James asked. Kendall shook his head.

"I'm not leaving." he said. Logan sighed and looked at his friend.

"Come on man, we're all exhausted. Lets just go back to James's house and get some sleep, we can all come back here in the morning." Logan said.

"I'm not tired and I'm not leaving her." He said stubbornly. Logan sighed and shook his head.

"We don't allow over night visitors in the ICU unless you're family." The doctor said. "As much as you want to stay and I'd like to let you, I can't. You should go home with your friends." Kendall bit the inside of his and look at Elle's unmoving body nervously before getting up. He let go of her hand gently kissed the top of her head.

"Lets go." Kendall said with a slightly annoyed tone as he walked toward the door. He turned and looked at Elle once more before following Logan, James, and Carlos down the hallway and out of the hospital.

The four boys drove carefully back to James's house. They all threw their hockey dufffels in the corner by the door as they walked into the Diamond's house and walked into the living room. All four boys fell tiredly onto the couch and sighed. Kendall sat forward and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Kendall she's gonna be alright." Carlos said reassuringly. "The doctor eve said that he think she's gonna be okay. She's lucky. I bet she'll even wake up before Wednesday. We'll probably go in there tomorrow or Monday and she'll be wide awake." Kendall sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You're probably right." Kendall said leaning against the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

* * *

Kendall and the guys went back to the hospital the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, each day hoping that Elle would be awake when they got there, and each day getting the same answer. She was still asleep.

Kendall spent all of his free time sitting next to Elle holding her hand, talking to her, singing to her, waiting for her to wake up. Logan, James and Carlos took turns visiting her with Kendall, making sure that he remembered to eat and drink.

Elle was still sleeping when Wednesday rolled around, and Thursday, and Sunday. Eventually a month passed and Elle still hadn't woken up. Her family had come in to see her everyday. Her brother Ray Jay drove up every weekend to see her and her little sister Layla kept asking Kendall why Elle was ignoring them and why she was sleeping so much. All he could think of to tell her was that Elle was really really tired.

"Mom it's been over a moth. Didn't the doctor say she'd wake up like four days after the accident, maybe earlier?" Ray Jay asked anxiously sitting in the chair on the opposite side of Elle's bed that Kendall was sitting on.

"She's going to be fine." Mrs. Bennett said, though she sounded as though she doubted her own words.

"Is Ellie done being tired yet?" Layla asked Kendall, trying to climb on his lap to be closer to her sister.

"I don't think so Layla." Kendall said sympathetically. "Elle got really hurt so she's really tired and needs to rest so she can get better. I'm sure she'll be done being tired soon."

"I hope so." the small little girl mumbled.

"Ray Jay do you have a ride back to the house?" Mrs. Bennett asked. Ray Jay nodded.

"Yeah, Chris dropped me off. He said he had to go to the store and he'll pick me up when I call him or when visiting hours are over." He said.

"Do you mind if I leave Layla with you then? The second I bring her home she starts screaming to go back and see Kendall and Elle." she said.

"Yeah mom it's fine."

"Okay, thank you Hun. I'll be back try to be back later. I have to go back to work now though." She said.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Mrs. Bennett." Mrs. Bennett waved at Kendall and her children as she walked out the door.

"So you've been taking care of Layla for my mom?" Kendall nodded.

"And Jason when your mom brings him but he doesn't like it here." Kendall said.

"How often have you been coming here?" Ray Jay asked.

"Everyday after hockey until visiting hour are over. There were a few days where they let me stay here over night so I did." Kendall said. Ray Jay laughed quietly.

"You know if Elle were awake she'd probably hit you and yell at you to go home." he said.

"Sounds about right." Kendall laughed. "I wouldn't listen to her though, and then she'd throw a book at my head."

"Sounds like that's happened before." Ray Jay laughed.

"Yep. She's thrown books at me, scissors because they were already in her hand, her helmet, her phone, that one she got me right between the eyes, she took a picture off her wall and threw it at me, one time she threw a lamp at me."

"Yeah she likes throwing things when she's mad." Ray Jay said.

"Yeah she's almost constantly mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm stubborn and can tell when something's bothering her and I won't leave her alone about it until she tells me." Kendall said.

"And that's the easiest way to piss Elle off." Ray Jay said. "If you try to show her that you care about her she automatically acts like a bitch to push you away."

"I've noticed." Kendall laughed. "That kind of thing doesn't work though."

"You really care about my sister don't you." Ray Jay said.

"Yeah, I do." Kendall said, gently squeezing Elle"s hand.

"You better take extra good care of her or I'll have to drive up here and kick your ass, which I don't wanna do 'cause you seem like a really good kid" Ray Jay warned.

"You don't have to worry about that." Kendall said. "I don't have any intentions of hurting her."

"I'll know if you do. Her best friend is my girlfriend." Ray Jay said. Kendall nodded and leaned back in his chair, making sure Layla didn't fall off his lap as he did so.

"So why is Chris here with you?" Kendall asked. Ray Jay shrugged.

"He's worried about her. They're not dating anymore but he still cares about her."

"You know Elle hates him and is scared of him right?" Kendall asked. Ray Jay looked confused.

"How do you know?" Ray Jay asked.

"He walked in the door when you guys got here and she looked terrified and turned pale as a ghost, then the same night before dinner he had her cornered in the kitchen and she was holding a knife to him shaking."

"I'll talk to him about it." He said

"I'm gonna go get some food. You want anything?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah Can you get me a burger?" Ray Jay asked pulling a twenty out of his wallet.

"Yeah. Layla are you hungry?" he asked. The little girl nodded and wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck so he could pick her up. "Call me if anything happens while I'm gone." Kendall said as he picked up Layla and took the twenty from Ray Jay.

"Will do." Ray Jay said as Kendall walked out of the room.

Kendall walked down the hall and down two flights of stairs to the food court. He stood in line holding Layla waiting to order food.

"I want food." Layla whined after waiting in line for 15 minutes.

"I know." Kendall said. "We're gonna get food, we just have to wait in line." Layla mumbled something under her breathe as they waited in line. After a couple minutes they got their food and sat down to eat when Kendall's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Kendall she's awake. She's freaking out but she's asking for you." Ray Jay said. Kendall could hear Elle freaking out in the background and cursing at the nurses.

"I'll be right there." Kendall said as he hung up. "Come on Layla, Elle's awake." He said picking up their food.

"But my food.." Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You can bring it with you." He said picking her up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Carlos, Logan, and James to let them know that Elle was awake.

Kendall walked down the hall with Layla, he could hear Elle yelling all the way down the hallway. He walked into the room and put Layla and the food down. Elle was fighting the nurse to rip her IV's and oxygen off while she cursed and yelled. Kendall walked quickly over to Elle's bed.

"Elle, Elle listen to me. Ellie!" He shouted over her cursing, carefully grabbing her arms to keep her from pulling out her IV's. "Elle you're okay." he said softly once he got her to calm down.

"Why am I here. What happened?" Elle asked frantically.

"You got in a car accident. You're okay now though." Kendall explained. Elle sighed and leaned back.

"Can I leave?" She asked irritatedly. Kendall shook his head.

"I don't know." Elle groaned. "You'll be fine Elle."

"No, I hate hospitals. I need to get out of here now." She snapped.

"The doctor needs to check you out and see how you're recovering before you can leave." The nurse said. Elle glared at her. "I'll go get him now if you want. I can't do that though if you're going to keep trying to rip your IV out. Either that or we're going to have to put you in restraints."

"She'll be fine. We'll make sure she doesn't pull anything out." Ray Jay said. The nurse nodded and left the room. "And by we, I mean Kendall because me and Layla are going to go get mom." Kendall and Elle nodded. "We'll be back later Elle." he said. Elle waved goodbye as he and Layla left the room.

**Elle's POV**

"You looked exhausted." I said looking at Kendall. His eyes had dark rings under them and his hair was a mess. "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since yesterday. I stayed here last night." He said. That's sweet.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"It's not like I would've gotten any sleep at home so I figured I'd stay here in case you woke up."

"Oh." I said simply. "So uh, how long have I been in here? A couple days?" Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"More like a month." Kendall said. I looked at him shocked.

"A month!"

"You were in a coma." He said "We were all really worried, the doctor said you were supposed to wake up the Wednesday after the accident and when you didn't we got really worried, Carlos especially. We visited you everyday and your brother drove up every weekend to see you."

"Please tell me he left Chris in Chicago." I said. As if on cue Chris walked through the door of my hospital room. "Get him out." I snapped. My heart monitor started beeping faster. Chris just stood there and smirked at me. "Kendall get him out! I want him out of here!" I shouted.

"What's wrong Ellie, not happy to see me?" He asked smugly.

"Chris get out of here." Kendall snapped, putting himself between Chris and me. Chris just rolled his eyes and pushed past Kendall.

"How ya feeling Darlin'?" I glared at him.

"Shitty no thanks to you." I hissed. Kendall looked at me.

"What are you talking about Elle?" he asked.

"This jackass threatened me right before we left to go to James's house." I said glaring at him.

"You did what?!" Kendall shouted at him.

"I did not." Chris said. "Elle you must've hit your head really hard." I watched as Kendall pushed Chris against the wall violently.

"I swear to God if you did this to her I'm going to kick your ass. I don't care if you're back in Chicago. I'll drive down there and personally kick your ass."

"Kendall get off him before they call security. I want him kicked out not you." I snapped. Kendall backed off of Chris and walked back over to my bedside.

"You really know how to pick psycho friends." Chris snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Chris just get out." I snapped.

"No I don't think so." Chris said.

"Chris leave now." Kendall growled. Chris laughed.

"Chris I swear to God if you don't leave now–" A nurse walked into the room interrupting me.

"Is there a problem in here?" She asked. Before I could answer Chris shook his head.

"No, there's no problem." He said nicely.

"Yes there is I want this guy out of here!" I shouted.

"Elle, come on, what happened to us," Chris said walking toward my bed. The heart monitor beeped faster as my heart beat faster. Kendall stood protectively between us.

"Get him out of here!" I shouted at the nurse. She walked over to Chris.

"You need to leave, you're disturbing her." She said calmly.

"That guy's the one disturbing her." Chris said, accusing Kendall.

"Chris get out!" I shouted grabbing the glass cup on the stand next to my bed and throwing it at him.

"You need to leave. _Now_." the nurse said sternly. Chris glared at Kendall and I as the nurse escorted him out.

"You alright?" Kendall asked as he sat in the chair next to my bed. I nodded as I shifted uncomfortably, a sharp pain going through my shoulder. "Lean forward?" he said standing up. I listened and leaned forward carefully. He moved my hospital gown off of my shoulder blade and I felt his warm hands run over the skin on my back carefully sending shivers down my spine. I quickly slapped his hand away.

"That's enough." I snapped, leaning back again.

"You pulled some of your stitches out." Kendall said.

"Why do I have stitches in my shoulder?" I asked.

"Right, you don't even know what happened to you." He said. "You had huge pieces of glass in your shoulder and your thigh, you broke you wrist and 3 ribs, and you had internal bleeding."

"Well that sounds pleasant." I said sarcastically. "Shouldn't they be out by now if I was in a coma for a month?"

"Yeah they should be but you're healing a lot slower than normal." Kendall said. I shrugged.

"Sounds about right. I've always been like that." I said as the nurse walked back in.

"You might wanna re-stitch her shoulder, she tore them all throwing that glass at that guy" The nurse sighed as she swept up the broken glass on the floor.

"You're gonna be trouble aren't you?" she asked me. I gave her a fake smile.

"Yeah probably." I told her. She rolled her eyes as she dumped the glass in the trash can.

"I'll be right back to fix your shoulder." she said walking out of the room. I looked over at Kendall who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You still have a cute smile." He said sitting back down. I felt my cheeks heat up and automatically grabbed the pillow behind me and hit him with it. He laughed and put the pillow at the end of my bed. "I complement you so you beat me with a pillow?" He asked. I nodded and laughed. "You're violent."

"Oh you love my violence." I said hitting his shoulder gently. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I have to say I missed it." He said with a smile. I smiled back a little. "Your hair's really messy." Kendall laughed. I glared at him.

"Yeah 'cause your hairs gonna look perfect after a month in the hospital and a car accident." I said sarcastically. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't say it didn't look good." He said pushing part of my hair behind my ear. I bit the inside of my cheek as he leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath against my lips. He leaned in to close the gap between us.

"ELLIE!" Carlos yelled as he ran in the room. Kendall backed away quickly and sat back in his seat awkwardly.

"Did we interrupt something?" James asked as he and Logan followed Carlos into the room.

"Nope." I said quickly.

"Kinda." Kendall mumbled. I grabbed the pillow at the end of the bed and hit him with it. He shot me a 'What was that for?' look as Carlos, Logan, and James looked at us suspiciously.

* * *

**And that's CHapter Seven! Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you thought. CHapter Eight will be up soon**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"What are you guys looking at!" I shouted as James, Carlos, and Logan continued to look at Kendall and I suspiciously.

"What were you two doing?" Logan said narrowing his eyes at us.

"Nothing!" Kendall and I both said.

"Liars!" Carlos said. I rolled my eyes.

"Gee Elle, it's nice to see you're awake and okay. We missed you so much!" I said mocking them and glaring at them.

"We did miss you!" Carlos said.

"And it's very nice to see that you're awake and okay." Logan continued.

"We just wanna know what's going on there." James said pointing back and fourth between me and Kendall. I pursed my lips and bit the inside of my cheek, the heart monitor I was on started beeping faster and I could feel my cheeks turning red as the nurse walked back into the room.

"Oh boy. I don't have to kick these boys out too?" She asked, shaking her head as she put the stuff she needed for my stitched on a metal tray next to my bed.

"No, not yet. They're my friends. They're just idiots." I said. The nurse glared at them.

"Don't do anything to make her heart rate go up. She needs to rest and keep a regular heartbeat. So in other words. Don't piss her off." she said glaring at them. The boys all nodded and sat down. "Lean forward." She ordered me. I did what she said and she pulled the back of my gown over to the side like Kendall had. She wasn't as gentle though. She grabbed a syringe and needle from the metal tray I looked at her horrified.

"What's that for?" I asked, my eyes wide. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's to numb the area where we're going to be taking out and putting in new stitches." She said. I shook my head.

"Yeah I'm good, I'll go without stitches." I said trying to get up. The nurse and Kendall pushed me back.

"You'll be fine Elle." Kendall said softly grabbing my hand. I bit my lip nervously but nodded.

"Fine." I sighed leaning forward again. The nurse put injected the numbing stuff around the cut on my shoulder and pulled the old stitches out and put the new stitches in. The entire time I had my eyes squeezed shut and I was hanging on to Kendall's hand extremely tight.

"There, you're done. Don't rip anymore stitches out." She said walking out of the room. I kept hanging onto Kendall's hand tightly with my eyes shut even after the nurse left.

"Elle you can let go, she's done." Kendall said. I opened my eyes and slowly let go of his hand.

"That fucking numbing shit does NOT work!" I said with my teeth clenched together.

"Yeah I noticed." Kendall said rubbing his hand. "I'm surprised you didn't break my hand." He laughed.

"Sorry." I said with a small smile. I noticed Carlos was shaking in his chair as he watched the clock. "Hungry Carlos?" I asked. He nodded frantically.

"I need corn dogs!" he whined.

"Go get food." I told him. "All of you, go eat something."

"You sure Elle?" Logan asked. I nodded.

"I'll be fine for a half an hour while you guys go eat." I assured them. Carlos, Logan and James nodded and got up. Kendall hesitated for a moment but followed. He stopped at the door.

"You're sure you'll be okay with us gone?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I'll be fine. Go eat, Kendall." I said waving him out the door. He nodded and left, following behind the other guys.

I sighed and laid back in the hospital bed. What the hell is going through Kendall's. More importantly, what is going through my head. Why would I let him get that close to kissing me. I must've hit my head really hard in that accident, lost a few brain cells or something.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock in the doorway. I looked over to see Chris standing there with a vase of flours and a huge smile across his face. I glared at him.

"Chris you got kicked out why are you back." I snapped. He walked into the room and set the flowers in the stand next to my bed.

"The nurse said I could come back later when your friend left if I didn't cause any trouble." He said giving me a 'sweet' smile.

"I don't want you here." I said through clenched teeth.

"Come on Ellie, I just wanna talk." I glared at him.

"Then talk." I snapped.

"I miss you Ellie. I want you back. You just left and didn't say anything." I rolled my eyes.

"Huh, I wonder why." I said sarcastically.

"Come on Elle, give me a chance. I've changed. I'll moved up here so we can be together."

"No." I said. "I'm not giving you a chance, you haven't changed, I'm almost positive that you're the reason I'm in here. And don't you even think about moving up here. I don't want anything to do with you." Chris glared at me.

"Don't tell me no Elle. I know you still have feelings for me. I know you miss me." He snapped.

"No I don't! I have absolutely no feelings for you and I sure as hell don't miss you!" I shouted at him. He shook his head in frustration then kissed me forcefully. I pushed him away with as much force I could, ignoring the pain in my right wrist as I did so.

"You can't tell me you felt nothing from that kiss." He shouted.

"Other than disgust? No! Nothing!" I said glaring at him. "Get out of here Chris!" I shouted. He shook his head. "Now!" He just stood there.

"You'll come around." He said. I clenched my fists in anger before hitting the vase next to my bed with my cast. It shattered and water spilled on the floor. "What is your problem Ellie!" Chris said as if none of the conversation he just had, had happened. He grabbed my shoulders to hold me down as I hit the cast on the table the vase was on. I cradled my arm as excruciating pain shot through my wrist, biting my cheek to keep from screaming. "Are you okay Ellie?" I glared at him.

"Get out!" I scream. I hit the button on the side of the bed to call for the nurse. She ran back in here looking rather annoyed.

"What now?" She asked. She looked from me, cradling my arm, to Chris.

"Get him out!" I shouted.

"You need to leave. Now." She snapped pushing Chris toward the door. "You're gonna be a real pain in the ass aren't you." She said to me. I glared at her. "Can I get two more nurses in here to bring her down to x-ray!" She shouted out the door. "First your stitches now this."

**Kendall's POV**

Kendall, Logan, and James sat at a table in the food court eating their food.

"They don't have corn dogs here!" Carlos said, pouting as he sat down next to Logan.

"Carlos, It's a hospital. They're supposed to have healthy food, not deep fried food." Logan said. Carlos glared at him.

"Corn dogs are very healthy!" He said defending his favorite food.

"Whatever you say Helmet Head." Logan said, going back to eating his food.

"Only Ellie can call me that." He said.

"Everyone calls you that Carlos." James said.

"Lies." He said before taking a bite of his burger.

"We should get back up to Elle, I told her we wouldn't be too long." Kendall said taking one last bite of his sub. The three other boys agreed and picked up their food, following Kendall back up to Elle's room.

"Can I get two more nurses in here to bring her down to x-ray!" A nurse shouted out the door of Elle's room.

"Shit." Kendall mumbled. Walking faster to her room.

"And a janitor to clean up all this water and glass!" the nurse shouted. Kendall and the other guys walked into her room.

"What happened?" Kendall asked looking at Elle who was holding her wrist to her chest with a pained expression on her face.

"Chris happened." She snapped through clenched teeth. Kendall's hands curled into fists.

"He did this?" He snapped. Elle shook her head.

"No, he caused it though. He brought me flours, pissed me off, and then had the nerve to kiss me which pissed me off even more. I smashed the vase with my cast and hit my hand off the table." she said.

"She's a real smart one." The nurse said sarcastically as she and two other nurses made it so that they could move her bed. "We're taking her down to x-ray to see how much damage she did to her wrist. Normally we wouldn't worry about it because the cast protects her wrist however she cracked and put a hole in her cast and cracked the wood on the bedside table." the nurse sounded incredibly irritated.

"Yeah she's a hockey player, she's pretty strong." Kendall said.

"She has anger problems. And if she doesn't stop re-injuring herself we're going to have to put her in restraints." The nurse said.

"Don't let that jackass back in my room and I'll be fine." Elle snapped, glaring at the nurse who glared back.

"You boys can wait here we'll bring her back after we fix her wrist." The nurse said. The boys nodded and sat down in the chairs in the room.

"Why does that guy bother Ellie so much?" Carlos asked looking at the broken glass, flowers, and water on the floor.

"Carlos I'm pretty sure if your jackass ex boyfriend came in and pissed you off, then kissed you, you'd have to same reaction." James said.

"Why would I have a boyfriend?" Carlos asked. James rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean Carlos." He said.

"Why does she hate him so much though?" Logan asked looking over to Kendall as if he knew the answer

"I don't know. All I know is she's really afraid of him. The first day he was here he had her cornered in her kitchen and she was holding a knife to him, and the second she saw him walk through the door she went white and started shaking. She's also convinced he's the reason she got in that accident because he threatened her right before we left." Kendall said.

"Well that would make you hate a guy." Logan said.

"It's sure making me hate the guy." James said.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Kendall said.

"So what's up with you and Elle?" James asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kendall said quickly. James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you do man." He said. "You and Elle were gonna kiss before we got here weren't you?"

"No, we weren't." Kendall said. "We were just caught up in the moment."

"Yeah. That's it." Logan said sarcastically.

"You guys so like each other." Carlos said with a smirk.

"I'm not talking about this with guys." Kendall said leaning back in his chair.

"Do you think any of us could break through a cast and crack it and crack a wooden table?" Carlos asked.

"It's possible I guess." Logan shrugged.

"That guy must've really pissed her off to make her do that." James said.

"Or she just has anger management problems like Kendall." Logan laughed. Kendall glared at him.

"I do not have anger management problems!" Kendall snapped.

"Yeah, okay." Carlos laughed sarcastically. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Where's Elle?" The four boys heads snapped toward the door when they heard Mrs. Bennett's panicked voice.

"She's fine. They just had to take her down to x-ray her wrist again." Kendall told her. "She's awake though." Mrs. Bennett instantly relaxed until she saw the broken glass, flowers, and water on the floor of the room.

"What happened there?" She asked.

"Her and Chris got in a little argument." Kendall said.

"That's why she's getting her arm x-rayed again." Logan explained. "She kind of smashed the vase of flowers he brought her and then bashed her cast off the bedside table which managed to crack her cast open and put a hole in it and dent and crack the table as well." Mrs. Bennett looked shocked.

"But Elle and Chris never fight. Is everything okay between them?" Mrs. Bennett asked hopefully.

"I'd say no considering she had him kicked out by a nurse earlier today and just now she had security drag him out of here." Kendall said. He couldn't help but let a slight smug grin cross his face.

"Do you know where he went? I want to talk to him." She said. The four boys shook their heads. "He's probably back at the house. I'm going to go back and see him and make dinner for everyone else. You boys are welcome to join if you get hungry." She said before walking out of the room.

"She doesn't seem to like stay here very long." Carlos said. The other boys agreed.

"She probably doesn't like hospitals and wants to get in and out of here quickly." Logan said.

"You guys should've seen Elle when she woke up. She was screaming and cursing and trying to rip all the wires and IVs out." Kendall laughed. At the same moment three nurses brought Elle back in the room. "How's get wrist?" Kendall asked.

"Broken." The nurse said. "Again. In both places." She glared at Elle who glared back. "A doctor will be in soon to tell you whether or not you're clear to leave. Hopefully you are." she said walking out of the room. Elle flipped her off as she left.

"So, are you having fun pissing off the mean nurse lady?" Carlos asked. Elle rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's not my fault Chris keeps asking for me to throw things at him and break things." She shrugged.

"What else did do today?" Logan asked.

"I threw a glass cup at him earlier and tore the stitches in my shoulder that I didn't know I had." she said simply.

**Elle's POV**

"So has my mom been in recently?" I asked. Kendall nodded.

"She just left like a minute before you came back in. She said she need to make dinner for your family and talk to Chris." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yup, sounds like my mom." I said leaning back in the bed.

"Eleanor Wolff?" A doctor said standing in the doorway. I looked at him.

"Yes?" I said.

"I've been your doctor for the last month, I'm here to see how your recovery is going and see if you're clear to be discharged." He said. Finally I can get out of this joint!

"Okay. Let get this done and over with so I can get out of here then." I said eagerly. The doctor laughed.

"I'm going to have to ask these boys to leave for the examination however. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He said. I looked at him, with my eyes wide.

"They have to leave?" I said nervously. He nodded.

"It's a rule when patients have injuries that are in places that are normally covered by your clothes." He said. I shook my head.

"I'd rather they stay." I said. He shook his head

"It's again the rules." He sighed as he looked at me. "Fine. One of them can stay so you're not alone." He said giving in. I automatically looked to Kendall.

"Me?" He said surprised. I nodded. "Why me?" I glared at him.

"Because you've been here this entire time, you're not leaving now." I told him. He sighed and walked over to the side of my bed and grabbed my hand. Logan, Carlos, and James all walked out of the room and the doctor pulled the curtain that was around my bed.

He checked my shoulder first, then my forehead. He checked to see if I still had a concussion and for memory loss, which I only slightly had. Next he asked check the cut on my thigh. I felt my cheeks turn as I remembered Kendall standing next to me but I agreed and pulled the blanket off of my leg and moved the gown up so that the cut was visible. The doctor checked it and let me put the blankets back over myself.

"I need to check your stomach and you ribs next." He said. My grip on Kendall's hand tightened but I listened as Kendall comfortingly ran his fingers through my hair. I kept the blankets over my legs but moved my gown so that my stomach was exposed. My cheeks turned bright red as Kendall stopped running his fingers through my hair and I felt his stare on me. Thankfully the doctor was quick so I could cover myself. The doctor pulled the curtain back and let James, Carlos, and Logan back in the room. We all looked at him in anticipation, waiting for him to speak.

"You're clear to leave." He said. I smiled and the boys cheered. "However, I was you resting more than anything. Don't do anything that could tear your stitches of hurt your ribs or your wrist. Don't go smashing your cast off any more tables. Just rest. School is okay as long as you don't do too much walking." He said.

"Sweet so I can leave now?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll get you the release forms and we'll get you the belongings that they got from you and your car from the accident." He said walking out of the room. I was smiling along with the boys until I realized something.

"I don't have any clothes to change into do I?" I asked. The boys all looked at each other.

"Yeah you probably don't want to wear your clothes from the accident." Logan said. I shook my head. Kendall looked around the room and then grabbed a pair of sweatpants that were folded by the window and tossed them to me.

"You can borrow these. I brought them to sleep in but ended up falling asleep in my jeans." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey Kendall we'll meet you at the car. I'm gonna go start it." Logan said as he James and Carlos walked toward the door. Kendall nodded as they left.

"I kinda need a shirt and shoes." I said biting my cheek as the doctor walked back in. he had a pile of clothes, my boots, a plastic bag, and a few papers in his hand.

"Here's your stuff and just sign these and you can leave." He said. I nodded and signed the paper quickly then handed it back to him. He pulled the IV out of my arm and undid all the wires attached to me."A nurse will bring you a wheel chair and some crutches when you call for her." he said and then left. Kendall pulled the curtain around the bed closed again. I gave him a questioning look.

"Just go with it." He said as he took off his sweatshirt and then his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked, He rolled his eyes and threw his shirt at me as he walked over to where he got the sweat pants and grabbed a shirt

"Now you have a shirt." He said simply slipping on his shirt. "I figured I'd give you the one that doesn't smell like sweat." I laughed a little and moved over to the edge of the bed. He immediately came over to help he stand up.

"Can you uh.." I pointed to the ties on the back of the gown. "You know, untie these?" He hesitated for a minute but did what I asked. "Turn around." I told him. I made sure he was turned around before I left the gown fall to the floor and I grabbed the shirt he had given me. I slipped my right arm in easily then tried to get my left arm in. I hissed in pain from the cut on my shoulder blade.

"You okay?" He asked starting to turn around.

"Don't look jackass!" I snapped making him stay looking in the opposite direction of me.

"Elle do you need help?" He asked.

"Psh. No." I lied. "I'm pretty sure I can get dressed on my own I said trying to pull the shirt over my head. I yelped quietly as pain shot through my shoulder again. "Okay fine. I need help." I said irritatedly. I made sure the shirt was covering me as he turned around and helped me pull the shirt over my head without tearing my stitches. "Thanks." I muttered as I pulled on the sweatpants he had given me.

"Anytime" He said. He sounded amused. I rolled my eyes and slipped on my socks and my boots before pulling his jacket out of the pile of clothes they gave me.

"Well your jacket is in one piece." I said showing him the jacket that surprisingly had no blood or tears or glass on it. "Unlike the rest of my clothes." I looked at my clothes that I had been wearing the night of the accident. They were torn up and stained in blood. I sighed and slipped into the jacket with Kendall's help.

"You ready to get out of here?" He asked as he grabbed the plastic bag of my belongings. I nodded eagerly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Kendall would you put me down? I can walk on my own." I snapped jamming my elbow into his ribs. He just laughed and shook his head.

"You're not aloud to walk until that freakishly huge cut on your leg is healed up." He said. I glared at him.

"And you refused to use the wheel chair or crutches, so you set yourself up for this." Logan said as he put the wheel chair on my front porch.

"You could use these as awesome weapons!" Carlos said waving the crutches around. Kendall and James ducked as Carlos almost hit them in the head.

"Carlos put those down before you kill us." James said opening the front door and walking into my house with the rest of us. Kyle and Wesley ran over to the door to greet me.

"Elle you're home!" Wesley said happily.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Kyle said. Wesley nodded in agreement.

"Kendall put me down on the couch." I told him. He listened and sat next to me. Kyle and Wesley ran over and hugged me.

"Thank God you're home!" Leigh exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen with Layla and Jason in her arms. "I am SO sick of babysitting!" I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to see you too Leigh." I said sarcastically.

"You looked like you were about to come back to life as a zombie when you were in the hospital." She said. "It was creepy." I gave her a funny look. "Okay, mom and Darin are out to dinner with pretty boy's mom and someone else I don't know or care who, and Ray Jay and Chris are at the movies I think. I'm leaving now that you're home. I'll be back before mom and Darin." she said heading to the door. Logan and Carlos blocked her door way.

"Yeah I don't think so princess." I snapped. She glared at me. "You can't leave. I can't walk without tearing the stitches out of my leg and I have a cast on one arm and stitches on my other shoulder. I can't take care of the kids. You have to." Leigh gave me a nasty look and flipped me off.

"You know all of this could've been avoided if you had never dated Chris and weren't such a slut." She snapped.

"What could've been avoided? Me getting in an accident and you having to step up and take some responsibility?" She shook her head.

"I know you're not stupid Elle, you know just as well as I do that Chris hit your car." She said. "He said he wanted to walk back to the house from the game and then he showed up almost and hour later and his forehead was all cut up and bruised like he smashed his head off a steering wheel. He said he slipped on the damn ice and everyone believed him because they've never seen him threaten you or hurt you, but I have and I heard what he said before you guys left." I glared at her and stood up, walking over to her despite the pain in my leg. I grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her toward the stairs.

"Elle just leave her and come sit down." Kendall said getting up from the couch following me.

"Stay out of this Kendall!" I snapped as I walked up to the top of the stairs and pushed Leigh against the wall. "Look. I don't know how, but you know about Chris. They don't know, mom doesn't know, Darin doesn't know, neither does Ray Jay. No one knows and I want to keep it that way so keep your damn mouth shut!" Leigh rolled her eye and pulled away from my grip.

"Whatever you say." She said as she walked back down the stairs. "Might wanna go make sure your girlfriend's okay." I heard her snap at Kendall. I rolled my eyes, walked into room and sat down on my bed, tenderly rubbing my leg. Kendall walked in a minute later and sat down next to me.

"So, you gonna explain what that's all about?" He asked after sitting for a minute. I shook my head.

"It's not really anyone's business. Leigh shouldn't have brought it up." I said. Kendall sighed.

"Elle, those guys down there care about you. So you can either tell me now, or you're gonna have to deal with them annoying you about it constantly." He said.

"What part of it's not any of your business do you not understand? It has absolutely NOTHING to do with you guys. Why do you care about this so much anyways?" I snapped.

"It does have something to do with us because it has to do with you! And I care about this so much because I care about you! A lot! Why else would I spend every damn day for a month in a hospital, doing nothing but sitting and waiting! Elle they care about you and I care about you. Carlos was freaking out constantly while you were in the hospital, James stopped worrying about his hair completely, Logan threw himself majorly into his school work, and I sat at the hospital next to you waiting for you to wake up. I couldn't sleep or eat, I skipped hockey practices and class just to come here because I needed to know that you were okay. All we want to do is help you with whatever that jackass did." I sat there not saying a word. I had no idea what to say.

"You skipped hockey?" I said in disbelief. He nodded. "Wow." I didn't speak for a minute as I tried to think of what to say. "Look Kendall, what happened between me and Chris, I'm not ready to talk about. I'll probably tell you guys eventually, but I can't right now." He nodded in understanding.

"I can live with that." He said gently putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him. I didn't resist him like I usually would. I just caved in and hugged him as we laid back on my bed.

"Good." I said with a smile. "'Cause you're gonna have to." He just shook his head and smiled at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said pushing stray hairs off my face.

"You know you got a nice smile." I commented. He laughed.

"So you're aloud to compliment me, but I can't compliment you?" He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Pretty much." I said with a smirk. Kendall rolled his eyes and moved onto his side.

"You know that's not fair right?" I nodded with a big grin on my face.

"I don't like playing fair, it's boring." I said simply.

"What's wrong with boring?" Kendall asked. I shrugged.

"It's predictable, everything happens how you think it's going to, there's no surprise." I said.

"So you like things to be unpredictable and unexpected?" He said. I nodded and a moment later he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine softly. I froze in shock but found myself kissing him back almost immediately. He tangled his hand in my hair and pulled me closer. We both pulled away and sat up however when we heard a girly shriek in my doorway. Kendall's eyes widened as James glared at him.

"I hope you're ready to run half a mile through a giant crowd of people in your underwear." James said before dramatically leaving my room. I looked at Kendall with a confused expression.

"What was that about?" I snapped.

"James has dibs on you." Kendall sighed. "And because I kissed you, I now have to run half a mile in my underwear through a crowded public area."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I snapped. "And that's not the only thing I was talking about! Why did you kiss me!" I shouted at him.

"I.. I don't know! Is it a bad thing?" I glared at him.

"Yes!" I shouted. "You can't just randomly kiss me! I don't know if that's what you're used to but I'm not a slut, I'm not easy, and I don't enjoy guys randomly kissing me, or calling dibs on me or any of that bullshit!"

"Elle I don't think you're a slut or easy, believe me that's not even close to the reason why I kissed you!" Kendall said.

"Well do you wanna explain to me why you did it then? Did you think it would be funny to see how I would react? Or that maybe if you kissed me I'd spill my guts and tell you why hate Chris so much? Or are you just a stupid, impulsive boy who doesn't know his boundaries!"

"Elle that's not why–" I glared at him and cut him off.

"Kendall just go back downstairs." I snapped.

"But–"

"Go!" I shouted. "I need to think." Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"Alright." He said as he stood up and left the room. I laid back on my bed covering my face with my pillow as I screamed into it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update guys, I had major writers block. Anyways, here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Big Time Rush. Only Elle and her family**

* * *

Chapter 10:

I woke up the next morning to someone pulling the curtains open, letting the bright sun into my room. I hissed and covered my face with a pillow.

"Turn off the sun!" I growled through the pillow. I heard Logan and James laugh.

"Wake up sleeping head, it's 3 in the after noon and we have homework for you." Logan said as both him and James sat down on my bed. I uncovered my face and threw the pillow at Logan, who had a giant pile of papers and books in his hand, growling as I did so.

"Go away, I don't want any." I grumbled, pulling the blankets over my head.

"Saying you don't want any isn't going to get us to go away Elle. We're not girl scouts." James said.

"What kind of heartless person say no to girl scouts?" I asked. "They have the best cookies ever!" Guilty looks crossed both Logan and James' faces. "You assholes! You turn down girl scouts?!"

"We don't have money." Logan said in his defense.

"Well, I do, I just don't like cookies." James said. I glared at him and threw another pillow at him.

"Calm yourself tiger. You don't want to tear your stitches again." Logan said placing both my pillows next to me.

"I'm surprised Carlos and the other one aren't with you." I said as I pulled a sweatshirt over my head.

"Kendall and I aren't speaking." James said. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"So he's avoiding James and is probably at the ice rink. Carlos said he'd stop by and see you later, he needed to go to the store or something and check in with his mom first." Logan explained.

"So why'd you bring me homework?" I asked, glaring at the looming pile of papers.

"Because you're over a month behind and you need to get caught up." He said tossing the pile on my lap. I screeched and glared at him.

"Stitches dumbass!" I hissed moving the pile of papers and books off my lap.

"Sorry Elle." Logan said apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine." I told him. "So how long exactly do I have to do all of this?" I asked.

"As long as you need." He said. "Everyone heard about the accident so the teachers are being really lenient."

"Well that's good I guess."

"So what's going on between you and Kendall?" James asked randomly. Well, I guess it wasn't really all that random, considering what happened last night.

"I really don't know James. Please don't be mad at Kendall though. I don't like when you guys are mad at each other." I said.

"He broke the rule of dibs!" James said dramatically.

"James, you can't call dibs on girls. That's the fastest way to ruin your chances with her." I told him. "And no offense, but I don't think of you that way. You're like a brother to me. Nothing more." I could see James' heart sink as I told him that.

"But you think of Kendall like that?" Logan asked.

"Yes." I said quickly without thinking. "Wait, no. No, I don't." I corrected myself. "Look James, I'm sorry, I just.. I don't like anyone in that way. I don't want to date anyone, kissing Kendall, that was a mistake and he kissed me first. If it had been you, I probably would've done the same if that makes you feel any better."

"It's alright Ellie, I understand." James said. I nodded slowly. I felt bad, but what can I say, I don't like him like that and it's better I tell him now than later and totally crush him.

"So uh, why did no one try to wake me up this morning and drag me to school?" I asked curiously.

"We thought about it." James said.

"But it was your first night back from the hospital and we figured we'd let you rest instead of dragging you to hell." Logan said simply.

"And we value our lives." James added. "You're dangerous to wake up. Especially at 5 o'clock in the morning." I laughed.

"Yeah, that was probably a smart idea." I said with a smile. "I'm glad you all learned that quickly. After 16 years of knowing me, my mother and Ray Jay still have not learned that."

"You were even dangerous as a baby?" Logan asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Much more dangerous." I said through my laughter. "Mostly because I could get away with it more easily than I can now."

"You're laughing a lot more than usual." Logan said, amused by my laughter.

"Yeahh, that's because I'm on pain meds." I said tossing the prescription bottle that was on my nightstand at him. "That's also why I'm tried as fuck."

"Do you want us to let you sleep?" James asked. I shrugged.

"Only if you guys want to. I could really go for a walk though." I said tossing the blankets off of myself and moving to get out of bed.

"No, no, no." Logan said as he and James stood up in front of me. "You can only get out of bed if you use your crutches. You don't want to tear your stitches or aggravate you leg." I rolled my eyes and stood up on my bed in front of James.

"Fine. Then carry me." I said. James turned around and I got onto his back, trying my best not to choke him with my cast as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "To the kitchen!" I ordered. James listened and brought me downstairs, Logan following behind him carrying my crutches. We got downstairs to the kitchen and James set me down on one of the bar stools around the island.

"Thank you Jamie." I said batting my eyes at him. He glared at the nickname and I burst out laughing. "Logie get me Froot Loops." I whined. Logan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay druggie." He said as he grabbed the box of Froot Loops from the cabinet along with a bowl, a spoon and a gallon of milk. I smiled and quickly poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Froot Loop monster." James chuckled as I ate my cereal. I pretended to growl at him and guarded my bowl. James and Logan both laughed and I continued to eat.

"So Logan, you're gonna help me with all that homework, right?" I asked seriously. He nodded as he jumped up onto the counter.

"Kendall's gonna be better help with creative writing and chem though." He said. "Well, maybe not chem, I'm better at science than the others, but definitely creative writing, he'll be the one to go to for help."

"Please Logie?" I begged. "I don't want to be alone with him right now."

"Ellie, you're gonna have to face him at some point and it's better to do it not than later because it'll ruin your friendship." He said. I sighed. He was right.

"Fine." I sighed as I played with the last few Froot Loops in my bowl.

"Elle, tell the smart on to move his ass." Leigh snapped as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too Leigh." Logan said, trying to sound pleasant.

"Yeah, not really." She said as she grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet. "Hi James." She said with a sweet smile before she went back into the living room.

"What a little ball of sunshine." Logan said sarcastically.

"She's nice to me." James said happily. I laughed.

"Yeah, that's because she probably wants to fuck you." I told him as I heard the front door open.

"Well–" he started. I glared at him and threw my spoon at him. It missed him and went into the hallway, hitting the person who walked in the door.

"Why are there spoons being thrown at me?" Kendall asked, brushing snow off his beanie.

"James was considering fucking my 14 year old sister." I told him. It was supposed to hit him but my aim's kinda off right now."

"I was kidding." He whined. "She is super hot though." He commented, earning a glare from me and weird looks from Kendall and Logan. "Kidding!" He said putting his hands up in defense.

"Yeah you better be." I told him seriously. James rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to see you're awake there sleeping beauty." Kendall said as he sat down next to me as I poured another bowl of cereal. "Hungry?" He asked. I nodded.

"And she's all goofy from her pain killers." James said. Logan laughed and nodded.

"Watch this." He said as he went to the other side of the table facing me. "Pudding." He said in a funny voice as he did some weird thing with his hand. I burst out laughing, almost choking on my food and falling out of my chair.

"Wow." Kendall said, laughing at my reaction.

"You know," I said through a mouth full of cereal. "It's really funny to call James, Jamie, and Logan, Logie bear and watch their reactions." James and Logan instantly glared at me and I started laughing even more.

"Okay there druggie, stop laughing for a minute so you don't choke." Kendall laughed. I kept laughing for a minute but quickly got myself under control. Well, it seemed quick.

"It's about time you stopped laughing." James said. "I thought you were going to die of laughter."

"You know what would be really funny?" I said before taking another bite of cereal. "Watching Kendall run a half a mile in his underwear through a giant crowd of people. Just thinking about that makes me laughed." I giggled.

"You just want to see him in his boxers." Leigh said as she came back into the kitchen to put her chips away.

"That's so not true." I said.

"If it's not true, then why is your face turning red?" She laughed. Any traces of a smile disappeared from my face and was replaced by a death glare aimed at my little sister.

"So, do you guys want to go for a walk?" I asked the three boys in the kitchen.

"I'm actually supposed to be getting home." James said. "I just stopped here with Logan to see how you were doing and bring you your school work."

"And if he has to leave that means I do because I'm his ride home." Logan said. "Sorry Elle." He said sympathetically.

"It's fine." I shrugged. "See you guys later." I said as they walked out of the kitchen. I looked to Kendall. "Soo.." I trailed off.

"Look, about yesterday," He started. I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it." I said quickly. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have–" I cut him off again.

"Can we talk about this upstairs? If Leigh hears about it then I'll have to deal with her calling me a slut and then I'll have to kill her." I explained. He nodded.

"Sure." He said standing up. He offered to pick me up but I denied it so he grabbed my crutches and followed behind me. I closed my door as we walked into my room. We stood there for a minute. Neither of us said anything and all I could do way look at his eyes.

"Look, Elle, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have kissed you and I was totally out of line." He said. I shook my head.

"No you weren't." I said simply. He looked about as surprised by what I said as I was. I'm pretty sure these pain killers are talking for me.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a confused expression etched on his face. I shrugged.

"You weren't out of line." I said simply as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"How was I not–"

"Not really sure." I said, cutting him off. I sighed and fell backwards on my bed. "I'm not really all that sure of what's going on right now, but I do know that you weren't out of line. If you hadn't kissed me, I probably would have kissed you. It was just the moment and it was going to happen one way or another so don't apologize."

"I'm going to apologize. It wasn't my place to kiss you." He said. I sighed and got up off my bed, walking over to him.

"Kendall," I started. "It is definitely your place to kiss me." I said softly as I quickly kissed him and went and fell back on my bed. Kendall stood there shocked and I laughed at his expression.

"Don't be so shocked Kendall." I giggled. "You knew it was always going to be you. I did to, from the second I saw you. I just wasn't going to let it happen easily."

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed and i promise I'll try to update faster**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11 for you my lovely readers(: It's longer than the previous chapters so I hope you guys enjoy it!(:**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is still not mine, no matter how much i wish they were. I also don't own Nightingale. That lovely song belongs to the ever amazing Demi Lovato**

* * *

Chapter 11:

After that little thing with Kendall when Logan and James left, I fell asleep. When I woke up, Kendall was sitting at the foot of my bed playing with his phone. HE glanced over at me as I sat up.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty is awake again." He said as he put his phone back in his pocket. I nodded slowly and groaned as I felt the pain in my shoulder, wrist, ribs and thigh coming back. "I'm assuming your goofy drugs wore off?" He asked. I nodded and leaned against the headboard of my bed.

"My everything hurts." I whined.

"Take another?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to get addicted, plus I don't like them. They make me all tired and I have no idea what's going on or what I'm saying."

"So you don't know what happened before you fell back asleep?" he asked.

"No, I do." I said. "I just have no idea why I said any of that."

"But you do remember?" He asked. I nodded. "You just didn't mean any of it."

"I don't think so." I said.

"You don't think so?" He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Stop asking me questions when I'm all tired and coming off drugs. I don't know anything right now other than I hurt." I snapped as I got up from my bed.

"Alright." He said with a shrug.

I sighed as I walked over to my closet and pulled my hockey jersey off its hanger and changed into it.

"Wanna shut the window?" I asked and ran a brush through my hair and threw it into a bun. Kendall nodded and closed the window for me. I walked back over to my bed and sat down again, playing with the cuffs of my jersey. "So I talked to James." I told him, breaking the silence between us.

"About what?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think dumbass." I said. "The whole dibs thing. I don't think he's mad at you anymore."

"Yeah, you'd be surprised about that. James can seem like he's going to forgive someone and then it gets worse." He laughed.

"No, I really think he's not mad anymore. I explained to him that I'm not really looking to date anyone, and what he saw, well I don't know why it happened. I told him if it'd been him the same thing probably would've happened but it just happened to be you. I also told him that I really don't think of him like that. He's more of an annoying brother." I said.

"Well, either way, I broke the rule of dibs so I have to pay the price." Kendall said simply.

"We'll see about that." I told him as I looked down at my feet.

"No Elle, I wronged a friend and broke a rule, so now I have to make it right."

"So running through a crowded public place in your underwear somehow makes it right?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, but that's what we do as punishment. It's been that was since we all were in pre-K." He explained.

"So this probably isn't the first time this has happened?" I asked.

"Not even close." HE said. I sighed and shook my head.

"You four are the absolute weirdest boys I have ever met." I said as I stood up and walked over to the glass doors that led to my balcony. I opened the door and walked outside, leaning on the railing and looking out into my back yard. Kyle and Wesley were outside with Jason and Layla making a huge snow fort.

"Remember when we were their age?" I asked Kendall as he walked up next to me. "Well, not in the terms of us knowing each other, but do you remember when you were that young, and you didn't have to worry about anything other than, should you go inside and get some hot chocolate, or should you finish you snow ball fight and defend your fort."

"Yeah, I remember." He laughed. "I remember one year Carlos refused to go inside until he'd beat me, Logan, and James in a snow ball fight. We all ended up sick after being outside for almost 17 hours."

"That's believable." I shrugged. "I remember when I was Wesley's age, I think that was when we lived here in Minnesota for the first time, I had this friend, and we'd read 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe' in school and we decided that my mud room was the Wardrobe and that outside was Narnia when the White Witch was still controlling everything. We actually packed two bags, one for each of us, and we left. We walked in the woods behind my house for a good 5 hours before my mom found us."

"I really wouldn't doubt that you would do that." Kendall laughed.

"Yeah? And why's that?" I asked. Kendall shrugged.

"Because that's a really childish thing to do. Most of the time, you act way older than you are, or you don't have as much fun as someone your age should, so naturally, most people would assume you weren't very childish when you were little. I know for a fact you are though because every once in a while, when you think no one's really paying attention or you just don't care, you have your moments where you act more childish than even Carlos."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled and laughed.

"No, it's a great thing." He said shaking his head, a smile still on his face. "I love seeing you forget about everything and goof off Elle. I wish you would more often."

"It's not easy to do most of the time." I said.

"You ever going to tell me why?'He asked. I shrugged and turned to him.

"Maybe if my life depends on it." I told him before going back into my room. Kendall sighed and followed.

"I'm gonna get you to tell me one of these day." He said as he sat down on my bed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a book off my desk.

"That's really unlikely." I laughed as I walked back over to my bed and sat down next to him.

"Whatever." He sighed, a slight pout appearing on his face.

"No pouting." I said poking his cheek. "It's nothing personal against you Kendall, it's just not something that I'm emotionally ready to talk about. I'm still coping with it."

"I understand that, I just wish you were ready to talk about it. I hate knowing that something happened to you and I can't do anything about it." He said. I frowned at the anger in his voice. Why does he have to care. Why?

"Kendall, there's nothing that you can do about it now and there's nothing you could've done about it. Everything bad that's happened happened long before I moved here and before I knew you." I told him. He shook his head.

"That's not the point Elle. The point is, How are you ever going to get over what happened unless you tell someone? It doesn't matter who, your mom, your step dad, Ray Jay, me, one of the guys, hell you could tell my mom, she loves you. Not telling anyone isn't going to help you, all you're doing is holding it inside while it slowly eats away at you." He said. I could tell he was trying not to sound angry with me.

"You don't know what it's like Kendall." I snapped. "I can't even say it out loud to _myself_, let alone, my parents, or my brother, or you guys, or your mom. I really doubt you've ever had something happen to you, that no one else knew about, that was so bad that you can't even say it out loud to yourself." I hissed.

"Just try Elle! Please!" He begged. I shook my head.

"I _can't_!" I shouted. "Why can't you just leave me alone about it!"

"Because I care about you Elle, a lot!" He shouted back. My head snapped toward the door when I heard it open.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Darin said. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"Nope. Not interrupting. What do you want?" I asked.

"Your mother wanted me to see if you were going to eat anything and if Kendall was staying for dinner." He said simply.

"Uh, no, I'm going to Kendall's for dinner. The guys are gonna be there and his sister hasn't seen me in a while so I wanted to go see her." I lied. Kendall raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and looked back at Darin.

"I'm not too sure that's a good idea." Darin said skeptically. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll use those damn crutches if I walk around and you don't have to worry about me getting in trouble. I'm not Leigh." I told him. He sighed but nodded.

"Be home by 10." He said sternly before leaving and closing the door behind himself.

"So wanna have dinner at my house?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

"If I stay here he's gonna bring up that little scene you caused and I'm not dealing with that. Plus I need to get out of here." I snapped as I got up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans and changed out of my sweatpants quickly. "Toss me that boot." I said pointing to my combat boot that was sticking out from under my bed. Kendall tossed me my shoe as I sat down and slipped into my socks and boots. "Your mom won't care if I go over there?" I asked.

"My mom loves you. I'm pretty sure your her favorite out of everyone."Kendall said as if it were obvious.

"Your sure?" I asked again. Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and put a jacket on." He said tossing me his jacket, which I had still not returned.

"You'll get this back eventually." I promised him as I pulled it on over my jersey. Kendall shrugged.

"It looks better on you than it does on me." He said as he walked toward the door. I followed behind him and he stopped in front of the door. "Jump up." He told me. I shrugged and jumped on his back. I hated being carried but it was better than using crutches. I grabbed the crutches with my left hand so Darin wouldn't have a fit, and wrapped my other arm around Kendall's neck. Kendall carried me carefully down the stairs and set me down my the door.

"Awh how cute." Leigh said sarcastically, pretending to gag as she walked past Kendall and I. I reached out and punched her shoulder. "Bitch." She mumbled as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Bye mom." I said I headed out the door.

"Bye hun." My mom said, I could tell by her voice she was distracted.

"Make sure you're home by 10 so you can go to school tomorrow. And make sure you're using your crutches like you're supposed to." Darin said. I ignored him as I shut the door behind Kendall and myself and we walked over to his house.

"After you." Kendall said as he opened the front door. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"And I thought chivalry was dead." I said as I walked into his house. "Thank you."

"Any time." He said as he closed the door behind himself. "Mom, I'm home! I brought Sleeping Beauty with me!" He announced as we walked toward the kitchen. Mrs. Knight walked out of the kitchen and gave me a hug.

"Elle it's so nice to see you." She said happily. "We've missed seeing you around the house."

'I have to say, I missed being here. It's so much quieter than my house." I said smiling back at her.

"Elle! Thank God you're here!" Katie squealed as she ran up to me and hugged me. "I missed you and the guys are coming over and they're unbearable when you're not here!"

"Hey Kates, I missed you too." I laughed as I hugged her back. "How bad have they been without me here?" I asked Katie and Mrs. Knight.

"Let's not answer that question." Kendall said quickly as he dragged me into the living room. Mrs Knight laughed as she and Katie followed us.

"They've been horrible!" Katie said dramatically. "The entire time you were in the hospital, they were destructive or laying on the couch pouting."

"James refused to do his hair at all." Mrs. Knight laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"And she doesn't just mean not styling it." Katie said. "He didn't wash it or anything."

"They were bad." Mrs. Knight said.

"Jeez, you guys are lost puppies. Moping around your house doing nothing. It's not like I was dead." I laughed.

"Uh, you could've been Elle, you were in a coma for over a month." Kendall reminded me.

"But I wasn't dead. I was just sleeping." I told him.

"So how are you feeling Hun?" Mrs. Knight asked. I shrugged.

"Not too bad." I said. "I'm really sore because all the pain meds wore off but I'd rather be sore then all drugged up and tired and not knowing what I'm saying."

"She's really funny when she's on them." Kendall said.

"Yeah, so are you there Mr. Hockey Accidents." Katie said. I laughed.

"I am not." Kendall disagreed. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay." She laughed.

"So, what do you kids want for dinner?" Mrs. Knight asked as the front door opened and James, Logan and Carlos walked into the house.

"Corn dogs!" Carlos shouted.

"Oh, and mac and cheese." Logan added.

"Don't forget those dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets." James agreed. Mrs. Knight laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright boys." She said as she headed into the kitchen.

"You know, you don't live here, you shouted just walk in here and demand food, and if you are, knock first." I scolded the three boys. They all looked down at their feet with guilty expressions. "Yeah, you better be ashamed. You should show Mrs. Knight more respect. She's like a mother to all of us."

"She pretty much is my mom since my mom's always gone." James said. "All my school papers have her as my emergency contact."

"See." I said simply. "Show her more appreciation. Clean the house for her once in a while, don't demand food, and stop breaking stuff so often."

"Elle, you're a sweetheart." Mrs. Knight said as she brought 6 cups of soda into the living room for all of us kids.

"Well, it's true, you're like a mother to all of us. Especially James and we, and obviously Kendall but he doesn't count." I said. "I know you were at the hospital before my mom was after the accident. You're always cooking for us, and treating us like we're your kids."

"Because you guys are my kids. Katie and you are my girls and Kendall, James Carlos, and Logan are my boys. You all practically live here, I get attached" She laughed.

"Oh, Ellie, I got you something!" Carlos said throwing his back pack on the ground. He opened his bag and pulled out a bag then threw it at me. I caught it with my good hand and opened up the plastic bag.

"Gummy worms!" I said excitedly.

"Keep looking." Carlos said with a big grin on his face. I opened the bag again and pulled out a can of monster.

"Monster! Carlos you're awesome!" I said jumping up and hugging him. "You have no idea how bad I needed this."

"Well considering you've been doing nothing but sleeping, I figured you could use your favorite energy drink and candy." He laughed.

"Thanks Carlos." I said with a smile as I opened the can of monster and started chugging it.

"Wait, Elle, you were in the hospital for a month, shouldn't you be out of your cast by now?" Katie asked.

"Should be. But not only do I heal really slow, I kinda re-broke it before I got out." I said. Katie raised and eyebrow at me.

"How?" She asked.

"She slammed it off a table and broke her old cast and cracked the table." Kendall said, still amused by it.

"Remind me to get you next time I need to hurt someone." Katie laughed. I smiled and leaned back on the couch.

"And why would you be needing to hurt anybody Kates?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Because people piss me off?" She said simply. I shrugged.

"Good enough reason for me." I said in an amused tone. Kendall laughed.

"You influence my little sister too much." He said.

"You're the one who lets her watch FOX when your mom's at work." I said. "I just influence her slightly more."

"Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically.

"Ellie can you play guitar with your wrist broken?" Carlos asked.

"Not really." I told him. "Why?"

"Because, I wanna listen to music and all of us love it when you sing." He said.

"Well, I can sing and if any of you know how to play guitar or piano, I hate sheet music for a song I wrote." I offered.

"James is really good at piano and Kendall is is really good at guitar!" Carlos said excitedly. I shrugged and pulled out a few pieces of paper from my jacket pocket. I handed the papers to Kendall and James and they both looked them over. They shrugged and James walked over to the piano and Kendall grabbed his guitar. I sighed waited for James and Kendall to start playing.

"I can't sleep tonight  
Wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero  
Is it you?

I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

Somebody speak to me  
Cause I'm feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me  
I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow  
I don't know

I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

I don't know what I'd do without you  
Your words are like a whisper come through  
As long as you are with me here tonight  
I'm good

Can you be my nightingale?  
Fell so close  
I know you're there  
Oh, nightingale  
You sing to me  
I know you're there  
'Cause baby you're my sanity  
You bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

Oh  
Mm, mm  
Mm"

Carlos, Logan James, Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight immediately started cheering, and complementing my song, Carlos threw in a couple loud shouts of approval.

"Ellie that was great!" Carlos said happily.

"You wrote all of that yourself?" Katie asked. I nodded. "You have a real talent." she said.

"Elle, I have a great idea!" James said excitedly.,

"Oh God, this otta be good." I laughed.

"You and me are gonna be famous together! We'll make lots of money, play at sold out shows, own like..5 houses, and then I can marry Nicole Scherzinger!" He said as he jumped up on the coffee table.

"You're gonna marry Nicole Scherzinger?" I said skeptically, raising an eyebrow at him. "THE Nicole Scherzinger, from the Pussycat Dolls?"

"You haven't been here for one of his fantasies yet have you?" Logan asked.

"Apparently not." I said. "Are you done not James?"

"Nope," He said. "Because this is the part where I shake ma booty!" He said turn around and putting his ass in our faces, repeating "I'm gonna be famous and marry Nicole."

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled over James.

"Got it." He said as he jumped up from his spot, slapped on his helmet and tackled James off the table. I screamed in shock as I watched James and Carlos fall on the floor and start attacking each other.

"Does this happen often?" I asked, my eyes wide as I pulled my legs up on the couch, away from James and Carlos.

"Unfortunately." Logan sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, you've now seen the James fantasy. You're officially part of the group." Kendall laughed as we watched James and Carlos beating each other up.

* * *

**Alrighty, so what'd you think? Let me know and stay tuned for Chapter 12 which will be up very soon. Thanks for reading!(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's Chapter 12! Thank you to everyone who's been reading,Ii really appreciate it, and thank you those of you who review. I really appreciate that too. Just to clear something up quickly, the end of the last Chapter wasn't from the first episode. James' fantasy thing happens a lot and that was Elle's first time seeing it. It'll be a few more chapters before the first episode.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Big Time Rush. Just Elle and her family and my plot.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Eventually, we got James and Carlos off each other and we all ate dinner and watched a movie. Around 8:30James, Carlos, and Logan ended up going home, Katie went in her room to watch TV, and Mrs. Knight went to her night job at a local diner, leaving Kendall and I sitting on the couch finishing Spiderman 2.

"I have to say, this one's way better than the first one." I commented.

"Shusshhh! It's not over yet!" Kendall hissed in a childish voice as he watched the movie intently. There was only about 3 and a half minutes left and he'd seen the movie a million times, I don't see the need for me being quiet. I crossed my arms and leaned back on the couch for the last 3 minutes.

"Can I speak now?" I asked as the credits started to roll.

"Yes, you may speak." he as he picked up the empty popcorn bowl.

"The first movie sucks compared to that one." I said. Kendall glared at me and threw a popcorn seed at me as we walked into the kitchen.

"That is the biggest lie in the history of lies." He said as if I had offended him. What a nerd.

"No, the biggest lie in the world is this. I have a giant bubblegum pink duck that I ride to school every day. Carlos and I are long lost cousins and he has a cotton candy blue giant duck. Every night we meet up with our ducks and go to the end of rainbows to collect gold. Because of this habit, we're actually very rich but we hide it so if we ever need to we can go back to our home planet of krypton." I said. "Oh, and the people you think are our families are actually robots programed to spy on the human race so we can show our people what it's like on this planet you call earth." Kendall jaw dropped and I laughed.

"Okay, you're right, that's definitely the biggest lie in the world, but the first movie is definitely better than the second one." Kendall said.

"Whatever you say Spidey." I said with a roll of my eyes as I jumped up on the counter by the sink.

"You know Elle, it's really sad that I'm still taller than you even when you're sitting on the counter." Kendall laughed as he rinsed out the popcorn bowl and put it in the dishwasher. I grabbed the sprayer on the sink when he was turned around and aimed it at him.

"Mock my height one more time Knight." I challenged, my hand on the faucet, ready to turn on the water. Kendall grabbed the bottle of dish soap and pointed it at me.

"Okay _Shorty_." He said with a smirk. "How's the weather down there? Care not to step in any puddles if it rains, you might drown." I glared at him and turned the faucet, spraying his shirt with water. I grinned in satisfaction. He glared at me and tried squirting soap at me but I ran and he got the cabinet instead. I ran to the back door and stopped around the corner. Kendall ran out after me and looked around. I jumped out and pushed him into the snow, unfortunately, he grabbed me and pulled me into the snow with him, causing both of us to roll down the hill in his back yard. When we stopped rolling we both laid there laughing.

"You alright?" Kendall asked through his laughter. I nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, you?" I asked. He nodded too and I laid my head back in the snow. "You gonna get up?" I asked Kendall. He hadn't even realized that he was laying on top of me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." He said pushing himself up and holding a hand out for me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"It's fine." I said looking up at him. "Wanna go back inside? It's kinda cold and snowy out here." Kendall shrugged.

"I think it's nice out." He said. I laughed.

"Nice? It's like 12 degrees out here." I told him.

"You're also used to slightly warmer winters with a lot less snow." Kendall said. I shrugged, he was right. "Wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

"Are you aloud to leave Katie here alone?" I asked, knowing full well that according to his mother he couldn't but Katie didn't care.

"You know she doesn't care Ellie." Kendall said rolling his eyes. "Go grab your jacket and I'll let Katie know we're leaving." He said pulling me back into the house. I rolled my eyes and slipped my jacket and my boots back on then waited at the door for Kendall. A minute later he walked out of Katie's room and walked over to me. "Let's go." He said as he pulled on a sweatshirt and opened the door. I followed Kendall as we walked out of his house and headed down the street.

"So, why'd you want to drag me outside on this freakishly cold and snowy winter night?" I asked him as we turned the corner, leaving our street.

"I wanted to show you something." He said simply. "And tonight is about as perfect of a night as it gets to show you."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Can't tell you." He said shaking his head. "You just have to wait and see." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest as we walked.

"You know I hate surprises." I told him.

"Yeah, I know, but you'll love this one." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me toward the wood behind someone's house. We walked for a good 10 minutes before he stopped and put his hands over my eyes. "We're pretty much here but you can't see until we get there." He said.

"If this was anyone else, I'd kill them. You know that right." I told him.

"I know." He said. I could tell by his voice he had a giant smirk across his face. We walked a little bit farther and then he stopped me. "Keep your eyes closed." He told me as he uncovered my eyes, and for some weird reason, I did. "Take my hand." He instructed as he grabbed my hand. I held on tightly and he pulled me, lifting me up onto what I'm assuming is a giant rock. He put both hands on my shoulders and turned me to my right the stopped. "Open your eyes." I listened and my mouth dropped.

"This is amazing." I said softly. I didn't know Carlton had a higher elevation than the surrounding towns, but from where we were standing, you could look over the town next to us and the entire lake that was in that town. Not Lake Superior, but a smaller local lake. I smiled as I looked at the scene, the snow was making everything sparkle, the sky was clear as can be, all the stars visible along with the full moon. "How do you know about this place?" I asked. Kendall shrugged.

"My mom used to bring me and Katie here when we were little. It was where she would go to think and she showed us where it was so it could be our spot." He explained.

"Why bring me here then if it's your spot?" I asked curiously.

"I really have no clue." He said with a small laugh. "Just so you can have a small little spot away from everyone I guess. No one ever comes here except me. Katie thinks having a special spot where you think is dumb."

"She'll learn to appreciate it." I said as I put my hands in my pockets as best I could, failing at getting my right hand in my pocket sue to my cast. Kendall walked over to me and grabbed my hand in both of his and breathing on it to warm it up. "Weirdo." I mumbled.

"Is your hand still cold?" he asked.

"No." I said. He gave me a smug look.

"Don't call me a weirdo then." He said. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away.

"So, you've never brought anyone here? Not even the guys?" I asked. Kendall shook his head.

"Nope, just you." He said rocking on his heals.

"So this isn't one of those stupid things guys do where they bring a girl to a 'special spot' and try to get them to fall for them, even though the spot isn't special at all because they bring every girl they meet there?" I laughed.

"Elle, you've made it clear that you're not in a part of your life where you want to date anyone. I respect that and I'm not going to try anything anymore unless you tell me to." He said sincerely. I smiled a little. Why can't all guys be like him?

"Thank you Kendall." I said softly. He smiled and nodded.

"My mother raised me to respect what a woman wants. I'm not going to push my luck and end up losing you as my friend. I care about you way too much." He said. I smiled as I looked up him. There wasn't a trace of dishonesty in his eyes. "What are you looking at?" He laughed. I shrugged.

"Your eyes." I said simply. "They make you an open book. You don't have any secrets. If you lie, you can see it in your eyes, whether its a tiny little white lie or not. And if you're telling the truth, you can instantly tell if you look at your eyes" I told him.

"So that's why I always lose when the guys and I play poker." He joked.

"It's a good quality." I said with a smile.

"What can I say, I wear my heart on my sleeve." He shrugged.

"Well don't ever change that. Not many people are like that. It's a rare quality and it's one of my favorite things about you." I told him as I stood on my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. As I was pulling away I stopped, looking in his eyes.

"What?" He laughed. I shrugged and smiled before I leaned forward and kissed him. He stood there for a second in shock but he kissed me back. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled as he did that and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled as we kissed but pulled away, he didn't move his arms from my waist though.

"What was that for?" He asked. I smiled at the giant grin on his face and shrugged.

"Couldn't tell you if I wanted to." I told him, still smiling. Kendall rolled his eyes and smiled at me. "Wanna go back to your house?" I asked. Kendall nodded, kissed the top of my head quickly then jumped down from the rock we were standing on. He held out his hands to help me down without hurting myself. I took his hand and jumped down carefully. Kendall and I started walking back to his house hand in hand. Neither of us able to stop smiling until Kendall stopped walking and turned to me.

"You're not gonna avoid me and not talk to me again now, right?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not a chance." I assured him. Kendall nodded and we started walking again. We stopped at Kendall's house to grab my crutches and then Kendall walked me back over to my house. I stopped on the porch before I went inside. "I'll see you in the morning?" Kendall smiled and nodded.

"Don't you always?" He laughed. I shrugged. "You're not walking to school though." I rolled my eyes.

"Just meet me here when you're ready to leave and I'll drive us to school." I told him.

"Night Elle." He said as he hugged me and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Night Kendall." I said before I walked into my house.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Let me know with a review and thanks for reading!(: Chapter 13 is underway!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And Chapter 13 is done! I'm on a roll with this right now(: ANyways, here you are, i hope you guys enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: Only Elle, her family, and the plot are mine. Nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

"Elle hurry up and get your ass out of the shower!" Leigh yelled as he pounded her fist on the bathroom door. I sighed, shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping my towel around myself. I dried my arm around my cats and took off the plastic bag that was covering it. I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"You try taking a fast shower with this stupid thing on your wrist." I snapped as I past Leigh. She rolled her eyes and closed the bathroom door as I walked over to my room. I shut the door behind me and slipped into a bra and underwear then walked over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a gray tank top and my army green cardigan. I got dressed quickly, careful not to pull the stitches in my shoulder too much, and then dried my hair. I left it somewhat wet so it would curl, then I applied my usual makeup which consisted of dark silver eyeshadow, black liquid liner, mascara and a light orange-ish pink lipstick. I slipped on my socks and grabbed my boots then walked over to my bed, pulled them on and laced them up. I grabbed my giant pile of papers and books Logan had brought me and threw them into my bag. I grabbed my jacket, my bag and my crutches and went downstairs.

"Mom!" I shouted as I walked down the stairs.

"What honey?" She called from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen where she was making lunch for Wesley, Kyle, the twins, and herself.

"Are you still going to let me use your car until I get a new one?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to her purse.

"They should be on top." She told me as she continues to make everyone's lunches. I grabbed them and walked over to her.

"Thanks mom." I said as I kissed her on the cheek and walked away. "Leigh, get your ass down here or I'm leaving without you!" I yelled up the stairs as I slipped on my jacket. Leigh ran down the stair just as I walked out the door.

"Bye mom." She said before running out to the car. "Lets go." She said as she jumped in the passengers seat of our mom's Suburban. I raised and eyebrow at her.

"You know you're gonna have to move in about 3 seconds right?" I asked as I saw Kendall walking out of his house and over to the car. Leigh rolled her eyes and jumped in the back as Kendall opened the passengers side door.

"No Katie?" I asked curiously. He shook his head.

"No, she's sick." He said. He sounded worried.

"She was fine last night though." I said as I started the car. Kendall shrugged.

"I know, but she woke up this morning and she was really sick. She's burning up." He said. "Mom's staying home with her and if she gets any worse she's taking her to the hospital."

"Well now who am I supposed to get in trouble with!" Leigh whined. I rolled my eyes at her.

"She'll be okay Kendall." I told him, squeezing his hand. He smiled and laced his fingers between mine. I smiled and looked in the rear view mirror at Leigh. "Leigh either put that out or give it to me, you can't smoke in mom's car unless the windows are down." I snapped. Leigh rolled her eyes handed it to me. I took a couple quick drags then threw it out the window before we pulled into the school parking lot. I shut off the car and we all got out. Kendall grabbed my crutches and handed them to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I didn't bring them because I was gonna use them. I brought them so my mom would think I'm using them." I told him. He rolled his eyes and took my bag.

"Just use them. Your leg will heal faster. Plus, you'll regret not bringing them once you have to walk around a lot." He said. I rolled my eyes at him but gave in and used them.

Kendall and I walked into the school to our first class. The entire time I had to resist the urge to punch all the people that were whispering and pointing. When we got to our first class we sat down and everyone started whispering again. I clenched my fist and bit the inside of my cheek until I tasted blood. I turned to Kendall when I felt his hand on my arm.

"Relax." he whispered. I sighed and clenched my fist even tighter. Today was going to be a long day.

**Lunch**

I sighed as I watched Kendall walk over to our lunch table with the guys. He set my tray down in front of my then sat down and started eating his own lunch.

"Hey, you're Elle right?" Some random girl asked as she walked up to me and the guys. I I looked at her with a confused look and nodded as I took a bite of my wrap.

"Yeah why?" I asked as I swallowed my food.

"I heard about the accident, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Uh, fine?" I said, irritation rising in my voice. "Who the hell are you anyways?" I snapped.

"Oh, I'm Ashley, I sit at the table right across you." She said. God her voice was obnoxious.

"And you're talking to me why?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Well, I know you're friends with Kendall and I am too, so I figured I'd be nice and see how you're feeling." She said.

"Okay, well I'm fine. You can leave now, your voice is giving me a migraine." I snapped. She shrugged and smiled at me.

"Okay, bye Elle. Bye guys."She said happily. "Bye Kendall." She said, kissing him on the cheek and winking at him as she walked away. I glared at her as I clenched my fists and bit the inside of my cheek. It took every bit of my self control not to walk up to her and punch her.

"Uh, Ellie?" Carlos said, snapping my gaze away from the annoying blonde. I looked at him.

"Your eye's twitching." James told me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just recognize her voice from somewhere and it's really annoying." I told them. It wasn't a complete lie. I did recognize her voice, and I know exactly where I recognize it from. She was the obnoxious girl on the phone when I called Kendall to see if he'd help my family unpack. I wasn't going to tell them that, or that I wanted to punch her because she fucked Kendall and just now kissed him and winked at him. I didn't even know why that made me want to punch her.

"Elle, your eye's twitching again." Logan said. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Sorry, she just irritates me." I said.

"Yeah, we can tell." Kendall laughed. I resisted the urge to glared at him and clenched my fist again instead. I felt Kendall rest a hand on my leg and squeeze gently to try and calm me down. I clenched my fist tighter and a minute later spoke.

"Hey Ashley!" I yelled. She looked over at me from her table and I gestured for her to come here. She got up and walked over here and I stood up facing her.

"Yeah?" She asked. I glared at her and before she could register what was happening I punched her as hard as I could. The people around us went silent looked over when they heard a loud crunch as my fist connected with her nose. She started crying as blood started flowing from her nose. Satisfied, I got up and walked away. I walked down the hallway until I reached a set of stairs, and I sat down.

"Elle!" I heard Logan yell from down the hall. I peeked around the corner so he could see me. He ran over to the stairs and sat down next to me. "Elle, what the hell did you do that for?" Logan asked in disbelief. I shrugged.

"She pissed me off." I said simply as I looked down at my boots.

"Elle, she left and you called her back over just to break her nose. You don't even know her." Logan said.

"Like I said. She pissed me off." I told him.

"What has she ever done to piss you off other than have an annoying voice?" Logan asked. I clenched my fists and stayed silent. "Elle?" He snapped.

"She fucked Kendall." I snapped. "She fucked him, she saw us together and she had to fucking rub it in."

"Elle, why do you care?" Logan asked.

"Why the fuck do you think I would care Logan?!" I snapped as I stood up. Logan's face softened when he realized it.

"You really like him don't you." Logan asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I tried not to punch her, I really did." I said, and it was true. "I just couldn't stop myself. I had to."

"Why do I feel like that punch wasn't _just_ for her?" Logan asked.

"Because it probably wasn't." I sighed as I leaned against the wall. I groaned and rubbed my shoulder. "Probably shouldn't have hit her that hard."

"Yeah, you probably completely crushed her nose." Logan said.

"Yeah, and I can feel my stitches pulling like they want to tear again." I said. "I didn't punch her that hard, did I?"

"Elle, there have been a lot of fights where noses get broken in that lunch room. None of them were that loud. People on the opposite side of the cafeteria could hear her nose cracking" He laughed.

"Well, first day back and I'm gonna be suspended." I sighed, pushing myself off the wall. "Should probably go back to the cafeteria so they can call me down to the principals office."

"If it counts for anything, that was a pretty good hit." Logan laughed. I smiled as we walked down the hallway.

"Oh I know it was." I said with a smirk. Logan opened the cafeteria door and walked back to our table with me. The Vice Principal and the nurse were over by Ashley helping her. The vice Principal looked up and walked over to me and handed me a pass.

"Principals office at 1:30." He said sternly. I shrugged and took the paper then sat back down to finish my lunch.

"Ellie, why'd you hit her?" Carlos asked. I shrugged as I took a bite of my salad.

"Ask Kendall, I'm sure he's figured it out by now. He's smart." I told him. Carlos and James looked back and forth between me and Kendall who refused to look at me.

"What does Kendall have to do with this?" James asked with a confused expression.

"Like I said. He knows, so ask him." I said.

"Are you getting in trouble?" Carlos asked. I shrugged.

"Probably. Gotta go to the Principal's office during fourth block. Most likely I'm gonna be suspended for anywhere from a week to two weeks." I told him.

"You say that like this isn't your first time breaking someone's nose during lunch." Kendall snapped.

"It's not. I got suspended for two weeks in Chicago for beating the shit out of a guy that was harassing me, and then I almost got charged with assault." I snapped back. He rolled his eyes as he got up and left the table.

"Kendall, where you going?" Logan asked. Kendall didn't answer, he just kept walking. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. "I'll go get him." Logan sighed as he started to get up. I shook my head.

"No, I will. I need to fix this." I sighed and I got up and ran out of the cafeteria. I caught up to him fairly easily and stopped him right as he was about to walk out the side door. "Kendall?" I said quietly as I grabbed his wrist. He sighed and turned to face me.

"What." He snapped. I bit my lip and didn't say anything for a minute.

"I'm sorry." I said. "She just..." I trailed off. "I tried not to hit her, I really did, because I didn't want you to be mad at me but I lost it and I did and now you're mad at me and I just.. I'm sorry.."

"Why'd you hit her Elle?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Her voice." I said simply. Kendall raised and eyebrow at me.

"Her voice?" He asked. He shook his head. "You broke her nose because of her voice?"

"No, I broke her nose because I recognized her voice and she recognized mine." I told him.

"Oh that's a real good reason." He said sarcastically. I shook my head.

"Fine, want me to be more specific? I will. I'm not stupid. That's the girl you were fucking when I called you to see if you'd help me unpack before Ray Jay got there. And she's obviously not stupid either. She recognized my voice and probably heard my name. She can tell that I like you so she decided to rub in my face that she fucked you." I snapped. "You happy now? Was that specific enough for you?" Kendall stood there speechless.

"Elle.. I–" I shook my head.

"Just don't even bother. I shouldn't have done that, I don't even know why it bothers me so much. We're not together of anything so it's not really any of my business." I snapped before I turned around to leave. Kendall grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Elle, she doesn't matter. Okay? It only happened a few times and that was before I was actually friends with you. I don't care about her, she was just there. It hasn't happened since then and you wanna know why? Because I felt guilty because I was sleeping with her, but I didn't even like her. Since you moved here you've been the only girl I can think about. Yeah, she's trying to rub it in your face, but she's doing that because she's jealous that you have what she wants." I rolled my eyes.

"Kendall she wants you, we're not together, I don't have you." I told him. He sighed and shook his head.

"We're not dating, but that doesn't mean I'm not yours. You're the only girl that I ever think about and I think about you constantly. I don't know what it is about you but you're always on my mind." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sure I am." I said sarcastically. He sighed and shook his head then grabbed both my shoulders. I pulled away from him violently.

"Elle, I'm serious, I'm not lying. You're the only girl for me, and if we're just friends then I'm okay with that. If we end up more than friends then great. I don't care as long as I have you." He said. I shook my head and backed away from him.

"Kendall just stop, okay?" I said. "I'm going to class now. See if Logan will bring my stuff to my class for me." I said as I turned to go to my class. I walked down the hallway and up the stairs to my next class. I got there 5 minutes early and sat down, burying my face in my arms. Logan showed up a couple minutes later with my crutches and my bag and to check if I was okay. I told him I would be, and he left to his class. When the bell rang the rest of the class walked in and so did Mr. Saris.

"Ms. Wolff, It's nice to see you back with us." Mr. Saris said nicely. I shrugged and handed him my pass.

"Not gonna be here long." I told him.

"Ms. Wolff, what did you do? He asked.

"She punch Ashley Philips in the face." Some kid in the back of the room shouted.

"Yeah, and if you don't shut your mouth it's gonna be you next!" I snapped at the kid.

"Ms. Wolf, please, try to have a good class while you can." He said before walking back up to his desk. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on the desk. The first half hour of class was boring as usual and around the time I was supposed to go to the Principal's office, the principal walked into class.

"Mr. Saris, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a new student for your class. He just transferred here from Chicago." He said. I immediately sat up, hoping it was my brother or one of his friends. When the Principal called the guy in, my heart stopped.

"This is Christopher Mathews." The principal told the class. "I hope you'll make him feel welcome here."

"Mr. Mathews, you can take the empty seat by Ms. Wolff." Mr. Saris said. Chris looked at me and smirked. I felt the color drain from my face instantly and I started shaking.

"Oh, there you are Ms. Wolff. You need to go to my office so we can discuss what just happened in the Cafeteria." the Principal said. I got up and grabbed my crutches, and followed the principal to his office. When we got to his office I sat down across from his desk and leaned my crutches against the wall.

"Ms. Wolff, can you explain to me why exactly you attacked Ms. Philips?" He asked nicely. I shrugged.

"Well, I didn't attack her, I just punched her and then left her alone." I told him. "And I don't really know why, there's some person problems between me and her and I guess I just kind of snapped. I tried not to but it didn't really work." I explained. He nodded slowly.

"Your medical record says you have severe anger issues, and you're on medication that could make it worse, so we're not going to suspend you. It's not necessarily your fault because you're on prescriptions that can alter your state of mind. Ashley isn't going to press charges either, but please Ms. Wolff. Don't let this happen again." He said.

"It won't." I promised.

"You can go back to class now, at least catch the last 5 minutes." He said.

"Thank you." I said as I got up and left. I walked back to class and when I got there the bell rang. The class cleared out as I grabbed my bag and then I left to go to my car.

"Hey Ellie." I heard Chris's smug voice behind me. I turned quickly and looked at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here Chris!" I snapped.

"I moved up here to be with you Ellie." He told me. I shook my head.

"Haven't you fucked my life up enough?" I hissed. "I moved to get away from you, why do you have to follow me? Are you trying to fuck up my life even more?"

"Ellie, all I want is you, that's all." He said. "You were so happy when you were with me." I laughed harshly.

"You're real funny." I told him. He walked up to me.

"Come on Ellie, I know you love me. Stop telling yourself that you don't" He said. I backed away from him as he walked toward me until I hit the wall.

"I'm not _telling_ myself that Chris. It's the truth. I don't love you." I told him. I watched as a switch flipped in his head and his expression changed.

"Stop lying you dumb bitch!" He shouted, slamming his hands against the lockers on either side of my head. I shrieked and flinched.

"Chris stop it." I snapped, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Why don't you love me anymore Elle? Huh? Is it those stupid guys that you're always around? Is it one of them?" He asked angrily.

"No Chris, I don't love you anymore because you're an asshole!" I shouted in his face. He raised his hand and slapped me. It echoed down the hallway, but unfortunately no teachers heard it because they'd all left.

"You know you still love me Elle, I just need to show you." He said as he pressed his body against mine and kissed me forcefully. I tried pushing him off me and failed. His lips trailed down to my neck and my collar bone as he started to move his hand under my shirt.

"Kendall!" I screamed as loud as I could. Chris covered my mouth forcefully, slamming my head off the lockers.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" He snapped. I bit his hand and screamed for Kendall again. I heard familiar footsteps coming down the hall.

"Kendall! James!" I shouted as loud as I could. Sure enough, they ran around the corner. Chris immediately back off when he saw James and Kendall and ran out the side door across the hall. James and Kendall ignored him and ran over to me. Kendall immediately grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"What the hell happened?" James asked angrily. "I thought that asshole left town!" I shook my head.

"So did I, but I guess he moved here. He's in my science class." I said, my voice shaking.

"Why wouldn't you text one of us and let us know so we can walk you to you car without him bothering you?" Kendall asked.

"I– I didn't think about it." I stuttered. Kendall pulled me tighter to him in an effort to comfort me when he felt me shaking.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he kissed the top of my head. I nodded.

"Can we kill that son of a bitch?" James asked angrily.

"James he's not worth it." I told him. "It'll just make things worse."

"Let's just get her home." Kendall told James. James nodded and grabbed my bag and crutches and Kendall walked me to the car, keeping his arm tight around my shoulders. He helped my into the passengers seat and ran to the drivers side as James got in the seat behind mine.

Kendall drove James home quickly, and then drove back to my house. He pulled into the driveway, shut off the car and went around to my side to get my stuff and walk me into the house. We went straight up to my room since Leigh was home for Kyle, Wesley and the twins. Kendall dropped my stuff by the door as I walked over to my bed and sat down, still shaking slightly. Kendall came over and sat down next to me.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked. I shrugged and sat there, not saying a word. "Ellie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, my voice lacking almost all emotion.

"From now on either me or one of the guys will walk you to class and we'll be waiting for you when the bell rings." He promised. I nodded and leaned against him arm.

"I'm not suspended." I told him. "Apparently the medications I'm not taking are to blame, so I'm off the hook."

"Ashley's not pressing charges right?" He asked. "I wouldn't put it past her." I shook my head.

"No, the dumb bitch is smart enough not to." I said. "I just can't do it again or I'll actually get suspended."

"Well, hopefully no one else pisses you off." Kendall laughed.

"What did you see in her? Like why would you wanna sleep with her?" I asked suddenly.

"What did you see in Chris, why would you want to sleep with him?" He asked me.

"I asked you first." I snapped.

"I really don't even know the answer to that." He said. "And you?"

"He wasn't always like he his now. He used to be really sweet." I said. "And just because we dated doesn't mean I fucked him." I told him.

"Oh." he said. Then it clicked what I said. "Oh." He said again. "So you're.." he trailed off with a look of surprise on his face.

"Technically, yeah, I'm a virgin." I said rolling my eyes. "It's not a big deal."

"What do you mean technically?" He asked, a troubled expression crossing his face.

"That's something for another day." I told him. "You've learned enough about me for one day." I said as I leaned back on my bed, pulling Kendall with me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his side so I could rest my head on his chest. Kendall mindlessly started playing with my hair and I smiled. I could stay like this forever.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Leave a review and Chapter 14 should be up soon(: Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you are my lovely readers, Chapter 14! Hope you enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

Chapter 14:

2 Months Later:

"The cast is officially off!" Carlos cheered as he walked out of the hospital with James, Kendall, Logan and I.

"It's about damn time." I said, scratching at my right wrist. I was incredibly itchy and it felt a thousand times lighter now that my cast was off.

"Stop itching, you're gonna dig a hole in your arm. Kendall laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him as I continued to scratch my arm.

"You got your stitches out, your cast is off, Elle, you're a free woman." Logan said happily. I smiled, that was the first i'd really thought about it, I didn't have to be careful of what I did anymore.

"Woo Hoo!" I shouted happily and I jumped up and down. "I'm free! I can be careless and dumb with you guys again!"

"And we don't have to be careful of you anymore." Kendall laughed as he picked me up and flipped me upside down.

"I'll bite you if you don't put me down." I warned him. He knew I would too, so he put me down. "Oh my God! I can take a normal shower now!" I said happily.

"Mind if I join?" James asked jokingly. I made a thoughtful face.

"Can I drown you?" I asked. James looked horrified.

"No!" He shrieked. I laughed as we all climbed into my mom's suburban.

"Then no." I told him. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked him as he tried getting in the passengers seat.

"Uh, sitting?" He said, as if it were obvious. I pushed him out of the seat and Kendall, who was standing behind him, sat down.

"Passengers seat is Kendall's" I told him. "You know better." I scolded. James pouted and climbed in the back.

"Would you two just date already?" Carlos blurted out. Kendall and I both looked back at him.

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

"Carlos, we're just friends." Kendall said. I felt my heart sink slightly and I frowned slightly.

"Because he said you two are just friends, and I can tell he's lying and I just watched your heart sink and your not smiling big anymore." He said matter of factly.

"Don't be ridiculous Carlos." I said. "We're just friends, that's it." Carlos rolled his eyes and sat back. "Whatever you say."

I rolled my eyes and started the car, then started driving back to my house. I pulled into my driveway and we all piled out of the car. I ran up to my porch and threw my bag inside the house quickly, then ran back over to the guys, jumping on Carlos' back.

"To the basement!" I ordered.

"Hockey night here we come!" Carlos yelled as we walked into Kendall's house. It's become normal every Friday night for me to go straight to Kendall's after school with the guys for hockey night.

"What kind of pizza's?" Kendall asked as he picked up the cordless phone and sat on the couch. Carlos dropped my on the couch next to Kendall and then sat next to me.

"Chicken bacon ranch!" I said, excited for the night to start.

"Supreme!" Logan, Carlos and James said. Kendall nodded and ordered the pizza's. We all sat on the couch and goofed off until the pizza got here and then we ran down to the basement and turned on the TV.

"Alright, place bets now before I hit play, who's gonna win, Bruins or Maple Leafs." Kendall asked dramatically.

"Bruins!" I shouted. Carlos agreed with me and so did Kendall, but Logan and James said Maples Leafs. Once the bets and wagers were placed Kendall opened up the pizza and pulled out the drinks. i jumped on the couch between Carlos and Kendall and James and Logan sat in the recliners on either side of the couch. Kendall pressed play and our night of hockey, pizza and drinking began. Halfway through the first game Carlos jumped up and scares bragging.

"You guys shoulda bet on the Bruins, we're kicking your asses!" he yelled at James and Logan.

"That's 'cause the Bruins cheat and play dirty but the Maple Leafs don't cheat and play clean." Logan said. James and Logan weren't nearly as drunk as me Carlos and Kendall because every time the team we bet on got a goal, we got to chug two extra drinks.

"The Bruins don't play dirty!" I yelled jumping up on the couch.

"Yes they do. They check for no reason and trip everyone and they're assholes" James said.

"Your just jealous!" I yelled jumping up and down. "Because we're winning and we're more wasted than you!"

"Ellie sit down." Kendall laughed as he wrapped his arms around waist. I squealed as he pulled me into his lap.

"Don't scare me like that!" I squealed, hitting his arm playfully.

"Its funny though." he laughed, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Your mean." I pouted.

"I'll be mean if you really want me to." he said

"Do it, i dare you!" I challenged. He wrapped his arms around my arms and waist tightly.

"Tickle her!" he yelled at the guys. I screamed as Carlos James and Logan tickled me.

"Stop it!" I laughed. They stopped tickling after about 5 and i tried to catch my breath. "Katie and your mom aren't home right?" I asked Kendall. He shook his head. "Good, I want Froot Loops" I said as I jumped up from the couch.

"You're gonna need my help reaching them." he said as he got up following behind me.

"Yo, we're gonna go to sleep." Logan said as he James and Carlos yawned and got comfortable in their spots.

"Alright we'll be quiet when we come back down." Kendall said as we walked up the stairs.

"When are Katie and your mom gonna be home?" I asked as I jumped up on the kitchen counter.

"Later tomorrow, probably around 7. They went to my aunts" he said as he opened his cereal cabinet and pulled out a box of Froot Loops.

"Alright. Can we sleep up here? I'm not gonna be able to be quiet and not fuck with them if I go back down there" I said, laughing at the last part.

"Yeah, you can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the couch." he said as he opened the Froot Loops and handed them to me.

"Noo, I don't wanna be alone in your room that's weird." I whined.

"Fine I'll sleep on the floor." he said. I frowned but shrugged. "what?" he asked with a laugh.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head.

"What, you want to sleep with me?" he asked.

"No!" I shrieked.

"Not like that" he laughed "I meant you want me to sleep in the same bed as you." he laughed

"Oh, yeah." I said and ate a hand full of Froot Loops

"Alright, I'll sleep with you." he laughed

"Noooo, I don't want to have sex with you." I laughed.

"I meant I'll sleep in the same bed as you. God you're drunk." he laughed.

"Noo, I'm not." I whined. Kendall laughed.

"You need to sleep." he said between laughs.

"Nahh" I laughed.

"Come on drunkie, lets go lay down." he said, grabbing my hand.

"But my Froot Loops!" I whined

"You can bring them with you" he said as he led me to his room. When we got to his room he immediately went to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants and threw them at me.

"Yay! Comfy clothes!" I said happily as I hopped up on his bed.

"Do you need me to leave so you can change?" he asked. I shook my head as I slipped off my socks and pulled off my jeans then pulled my shirt over my head. I pulled on the clothes Kendall gave me then got off the bed and walked over to his stereo and turned it on. I ran back over his bed and jumped up and down on it excitedly. Kendall laughed as he watched me.

"Come jump with me." I begged. He rolled his eyes but walked over and jumped on the bed with me. After a little while we stopped jumping and laid down.

"You tired yet?" Kendall asked. Shook my head and laughed. "Drunk ball of energy" he laughed.

"Don't go to sleep early sober, what makes you think I will drunk." I laughed

"I had to have a little bit of hope." he shrugged

"Why, are you tired?" I asked.

"Gettin' there." he said. I rolled over on my side to face to face him as we spoke.

"Do you want to sleep?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nah, your not tired yet, I can't sleep until I know you're gonna sleep" he said.

"Have fun trying to make me tired." I told him.

"I know exactly how to make you tired." he laughed.

"Oh really?" he nodded and rolled over, placing one leg on either side of my waist and pining my arms

"Wrestling" he said. I rolled my eyes and smiled as i pushed him off and pinned him.

"This is way too easy." I told him.

"Fine, I won't make it easy then" he said rolling over and pinning me, I tried to push him off but struggled. He really wasn't gonna make it easy. I pulled my knees up to my chest and pushed him off, then grabbed his arms and tried pin him. It worked for a minute until he rolled over again. I tried pushing him off again but it didn't work, I was too tired

"Alright, I give up." I sighed. Kendall laughed and laid down next to me.

"Tired yet?" he asked. I nodded and laid there for a minute then rolled over and pinned him.

"Not tired enough to lose though" I told him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down. I smiled as I rested my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"You comfy?" he asked. I looked up him and smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I hope you are too 'cause I'm not moving.' I told him. He smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry, this is perfect." he said as he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled at him and leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back without any hesitation. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck as he tangled his hands in my hair to deepen the kiss. I happily kissed him back with just as much passion. I felt him smile as I ran my hand down his chest and his stomach, stopping at the hem of his shirt. I pulled his shirt over his head, only breaking the kiss for half a second then kissing him with even more passion than before. He smiled as he kissed me and rolled over so he was on top. He broke away from the kiss, kissing my jaw line, down to my neck and my collar bone. He untangled his hands from my hair and pulled off my shirt, then my sweatpants. I started to undo his belt but he stopped me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I thought for a minute then nodded. "Your not gonna regret it?" I shook my head. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not gonna make you, and I won't be mad." I just smiled at him.

"Just shut up." i laughed as i kissed him.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Let me know with a review and Chapter 15 is coming soon! Thanks for reading(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 15, sorry it took so long, i went on vacation with my family and i had no internet but i'm back so posting shouldn't take that long.**

* * *

Chapter 15:

I groaned as I stretched awake. My head was pounding and the sun was right in my eyes. What a wonderful way to wake up. I curled up tighter in the blanket I was sleeping under as a cold chill ran down my spine. I looked over at the window to see that it was cracked slightly.

"Who the fuck leaves a window open all night in April." I muttered to myself as I dragged myself out of bed to shut the window. Glanced at my reflection quickly and realized why I was so cold. I was only wearing my bra and underwear. "What the fuck happened last night?" I said to myself as I found my sweatpants and shirt. I put them on then left Kendall's room and headed to the basement. I stopped at the basement door when I heard all four boys yelling loudly. I sighed and walked downstairs. Despite my pounding headache I didn't cover my ears. I wanted to know what they were arguing about.

"What the hell are you guys arguing about!" I yelled over all of them when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh like you don't know?" James snapped. I glared at him.

"Actually, I don't know. Care to explain?" I snapped back at him.

"James just drop it. Nothing happened." Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." James laughed sarcastically.

"Why do you even care James? Elle already explained to you that you have no chance with her." Logan said. I looked at them all with a confused expression.

"What the hell are you guys talking about!?" I shouted.

"You slept with Kendall last night didn't you." James snapped.

"If you mean in the same bed as him, then yeah, I did. What's the big deal?" I said.

"No, I mean you had sex with him." He said, as if it was obvious that was what he was talking about. I bit the inside of my cheek and glared at him as I felt my cheeks burning.

"Why is that any of your business James?" I asked angrily.

"Yes or no Elle!" He snapped. Who the fuck does he think he is talking to me like that?

"No, I didn't James, feel better now? Knowing that I'm still a virgin, even though it's absolutely none of your fucking business!" I said, my voice raising slowly until I was shouting. James' jaw dropped as I spoke. I glared at him angrily, my hands balled into fists and my jaw clenched tightly.

"Elle, I'm sorry, I didn't–" I narrowed my eyes at him and Carlos interrupted him.

"James, I'd just drop it buddy, it's none of your business and she kinda looks like she's going to kill you." He said. James nodded and sat down on the couch. I didn't move until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright Ellie?" Kendall asked. I nodded and pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"See you guys later." I snapped before turning and running up the stairs. I grabbed my jacket off the railing and my boots from the bottom of the stairs then left, slamming the front door shut behind me. 'Fucking jackasses. Not even any of their damn business. Who the fuck do they think they are." I muttered to myself as I walked up to my front door and walked into the house.

"You're home early." Leigh said as I walked past her. "What's wrong, get in a fight with your boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Fuck off Leigh." I snapped as I walked into my room and slammed the door shut. I walked over to my mattress, lifted it up, grabbed the little white box hidden there and pulling out the blades hidden inside of it. I dragged the blade hastily across my skin, barely wincing at each cut, watching is they got deeper and deeper. I dragged the blade across my skin one last time and jumped when I heard a knock at the door. "Shit." I hissed as I dropped the blade and looked at the last spot I had torn open. It was wider and pouring blood more than I'd done before. I quickly grabbed the towel closest to me and wrapped it around my wrist as the person at the door knocked again. "Hang on!" I snapped as I put as much pressure on my wrist as I could. I watched as the towel turned from white to crimson red. "Shit, shit shit." I muttered.

"Ellie? Are you alright?" Kendall asked from the other side of the door.

"Fuck." I mumbled to myself. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just getting dressed!" I lied as I looked around my room for the box of band-aids I knew I had. "Shit, where is it?"

"Hurry up, I need to talk to you." He said. I sighed and shook my head as I opened the drawers on my desk. I opened the bottom one and found the band-aids.

"Just give me a minute, okay?" I snapped as I covered my arm in band-aids. I threw the towel in the corner of my room with the band-aids and walked over to my closet and pulled on a tank top, an old flannel shirt, and a different pair of sweat pants. "You can come in." I said as I pulled my hair into a bun and sat down on my bed, playing with the sleeve of my shirt.

"That took longer than usual." he said as he walked over and sat next to me on my bed. I shrugged.

"Couldn't find the shirt I wanted." I said simply. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk about last night." He said. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, um, what exactly happened last night?" I asked. "You know, between me and you?"

"You don't remember much of last night do you?" I shook my head.

"I remember being in the basement with you and the guys, you, me and Carlos were completely shit faced, well, I was, you and Carlos aren't lightweights like me, then you and me went upstairs to get food and we ended up sleeping upstairs and then I kissed you." I said.

"Well, you know more than I thought you would." He said, looking relieved.

"What happened after that?" I asked. "We didn't–" He shook his head and cut me off.

"No, we didn't." He assured me.

"Then why does James think we did, and why did I wake up in only my bra and underwear?" I asked him.

"Because we almost did but you freaked out and I'm pretty sure you had a panic attack." He said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Of course I did." I said, annoyance evident in my voice. Kendall raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is that a normal thing for you or–" I cut him off.

"Please don't ask if it was something you did. It's not. Believe me, I'm just really, _really_, fucked in the head." I told him.

"I really doubt that." He told me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You wanna hear the big giant list of things I'm diagnosed with?" I challenged him.

"Go for it." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"ADD, Anxiety-Social and Situational, Type 2 Bipolar Disorder, Insomnia, Parasomnia involving night terror, chronic nightmares, Intermittent Explosive Disorder, P.T.S.D., Paranoia, Claustrophobia, slight dyslexia, and when I was younger I struggled with distorted self image and an eating disorder." I told him. He sat there with a confused expression on his face for a minute before he spoke.

"I don't know what half what you said is." He said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It means my mind is really, really fucked up." I said simply.

"You don't seem it." He laughed. I got up and walked over to my desk and pulled out a box and threw it at him.

"Lots and lots of medication and self control." I told him as he looked at all the prescription bottles in the box.

"So your panic attack was cause by your anxiety?" He asked. I nodded.

"Most likely." I said simply.

"So all those other things, were you just born with them?" He asked curiously.

"Some of them, others developed over time, and others were caused by traumatic events." I shrugged.

"Traumatic events like what?" I shook my head.

"That's not really something I can tell you right now." I told him. "All I'll tell you is that Ray Jay and Leigh have a couple of the same disorders I have."

"Like?" I rolled my eyes.

"Anxiety, P.T.S.D., Paranoia, and chronic nightmares. Leigh hides it with her anger, Ray Jay and I just tend to ignore it and get on with out lives."

"You're not going to tell me why you have it though." He asked.

"Nope. It's not something that I really need to tell you." I told him as I got up off my bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled on a pair of socks and slipped into my black and blue Nike's and grabbed my wallet and keys off my desk. "Now I'm going to the store to get some aspirin for my head and some food. You can come if you want, if not then I'll see you later."

"I'll go if you don't mind." He said as he got up.

"Well lets go then." I said walking over to the door. He followed and walked downstairs with me. "Mom I'm going to the store!" I shouted.

"Alright. Be careful." She called back from her office. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house to the car.

"Why's your mom telling you to be careful?" Kendall asked as we got in the car. I just shook my head as I started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"She's convince I don't know how to drive because of that stupid accident. It wasn't even my fucking fault." I said angrily as I kept driving.

"Go that way." Kendall said pointing the opposite way that I had my blinker on for. I shrugged and listened to him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Sherwood grocery store. They have better food and stuff than the one here and its the same distance than the one here." He said. "Plus, I need to pick up an application." I rolled my eyes.

"If your mother is trying to get _another_ job, I'm gonna have to have a talk with her. She works way too much all ready." I told him. He laughed.

"It's not for her. It's for me, I need job experience if I'm ever gonna get out of this town." He said.

"Alright." I said as I pulled into a parking space at the store. I shut off the car, got out and walked into the store with Kendall. He grabbed a application as we walked past the service desk and I grabbed a bottle of aspirin then we walked over to the food isles. I looked down the isle until I found the energy drinks and chips. I grabbed a bag of tortilla chips and a jar of salsa then stood there thinking for a minute.

"You want anything while we're here?" I asked Kendall. He shrugged.

"Wanna grab a movie from the 5 dollar bin?" He asked.

"Why not. I can always use some more movies. And I'm pretty sure I'm not doing anything for the rest of the day. I'm way too hung over." I said as I followed him over to the movie bins.

"Really?" He laughed. "Lightweight." I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully.

"Shuddup jackass." I laughed. He stuck his tongue out at me and pushed me back. I pushed him again and he laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me next to him. I rolled my eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"How's the weather down there shorty?" He laughed. I glared up at him and dug my hand into his ribs, tickling him. He almost collapsed in laughter which made me laugh. "You're evil." He said when he caught his breathe. I stuck my tongue out at him as we stopped at the movie bin. We both picked out a movie and then just for the hell of it grabbed a 10 movie special of horrible zombie movies.

"So, we have over like 17 hours of movies to watch." I laughed as we put our stuff up on the register.

"Well, it's a good thing you have food at your house we can bring upstairs, 'cause we're not leaving your room until we watch all twelve movies." He said as the cashier scanned everything and I paid.

"I swear to god if you fall asleep and I have to watch these horrible zombie movies alone, I'll kick your ass." I said, smiling up at him as I grabbed my bag and wrapped my arm around his wast again.

"I can't let you watch those alone. I have to be your shield from the TV if it gets too scary." He laughed. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"How cute. I think I might puke." Someone said from behind us as we walked out of the store. I turned around to tell the person off but instantly changed my mind when I saw who it was.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself. I grabbed Kendall's wrist and started walking faster. "We need to leave now." I whispered to him as we walked. He looked back at the people walking behind us.

"Elle I thought Chris was leaving you alone." Kendall said angrily.

"He has been. It's not him I'm worried about." I told him anxiously as I ran the last few feet to the car and got in.

"What are you worried about then?" He asked as he got in the car. I locked the doors as soon as they were shut and didn't answer his question. "Elle." He snapped.

"Don't worry about it right now Kendall." I told him as I put the car in reverse. He sighed and I saw him shake his head in the corner of my eye. He grabbed the wheel sharply and I slammed on the breaks. "What the hell Kendall!" I shouted at him. He leaned over and turned the keys shutting off the car.

"If you're not worried about Chris then what are you worried about?" Kendall asked sternly. I sighed and shook my head. "Elle!"

"The guy with him!" I snapped. Kendall looked in the side mirror at the man with Chris. They were walking toward the Suburban.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"Give my damn keys!" I snapped frantically as I watched them walk toward us.

"Elle! Who is he!?" He asked again. I shook my head at his stubbornness

"My dad!" I snapped. I jumped when I heard a knock on the window. My hand dropped down to the metal pipe my mother had hidden on the side of the door as I slowly turned and looked out the window at my father and Chris. My father gesture for me to roll down the window. I cracked it slightly, glaring at him as I did.

"Not even a smile for your old man?" He asked. I shook my head as I glared at him.

"Not a fucking chance in hell." I snapped at him. I was watching his every movement intently as I tried to keep myself from shaking.

"It's nice to see you again Eleanor." He said with a smile, trying to sound fatherly.

"Can't say the same for you." I said, trying to keep my voice from giving out on me. "I have to say, I'm impressed that you're sober enough to drive all the way to Minnesota." I said sarcastically.

"I had to come see my kids." He smiled, "And Christopher here was nice enough to give me a call and let me know where you were." Chris gave me a smug look. My hand twitched on the metal pipe as I got the urge to smash both of them in the head with it. I snapped out of it when I felt Kendall squeeze my leg gently.

"You know it's funny, if I remember right, you don't have any right to see me, Ray Jay, or Leigh. Actually, I'm pretty sure that restraining order we have, says you're not supposed to be within the same city as us which means if I really wanted to, I could crack you over the head with a pipe and it'd be self defense." I snapped. He ignored my comment and changed the subject.

"Who's your friend?" He asked gesturing toward Kendall.

"That's not really any of your business." I snapped. I turned to Kendall. "Give me the keys." I said sharply. He listened and handed them to me.

"I'm Elijah Wolff. Elle's dad." My father said, slipping his arm through the crack in the window for Kendall to shake his hand. I started rolling up the window and he immediately pulled his arm back. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as I could, then drove toward my house.

"Why do you have a restraining order against your father?" Kendall asked.

"He's a drunk." I said sharply. "The best my mom could do was get a restraining order but unfortunately, Ray Jay's 18 so it doesn't apply to him, and a restraining order is just a piece of paper. It doesn't do shit." I said, my voice giving out and shaking.

"Elle, pull over." Kendall said coolly .

"I have to tell my mom he's in town." I said shaking my head.

"Elle!" He shouted. I jumped at the harshness of his voice and pulled over.

"What?" I snapped.

"Stop giving me the short story and making up excuses and only telling me vague bits and pieces about you.." He said as he leaned over and took the keys out of the ignition again. I sighed and leaned my head against the headrest on my seat. "You're not getting the keys back, and we're not moving until you tell me everything. About your dad, about Chris. Everything." He said sternly. I sighed and looked at him.

"Fine."

* * *

**So what'd you think? Let me know and stay tuned for Chapter 16! Thanks for reading!(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16! I'll cut the chit chat and let you guys get reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, if i did, the show would not be ending and i would be the happiest girl alive**

* * *

Chapter 16:

"Fine, you really wanna know? My dad walked out when I was four years old then all of the sudden out of no where, when I was six, he brought my mom to court and fought her for custody of Ray Jay, Leigh, and I. He eventually go custody, I have no fucking clue how, and we went and lived with him, only seeing our mom one weekend a month and most of the time she wasn't home. We lived with him for three and a half years before my mom found out that he was a raging drunk and was abusing us physically, emotionally, and sexually, with the exception of Ray Jay, he only had to deal with the first two. Mom didn't get enough evidence to get him sent to jail, but he tried choking Ray Jay one day and that's what got us the restraining order. He doesn't give a shit about a tiny little piece of paper though. That's why he's here." I told him harshly, my voice shaking. He took a minute and processed everything I told him then spoke.

"What about Chris, what did he do to you?" He asked, his voice calmer this time. I took a deep breath then spoke again.

"Chris wasn't always an asshole. He was really sweet when I first met him, which is why I agreed to go out with him. He turned into my dad, only he was sober when he did the things that he did. It was tolerable to begin with, mostly because I was used to what my dad would dish out, but at the beginning of the school year we had a hockey game and we won so there was a huge party back at Chris's house. Even though I wasn't one for partying I went because I was on the team and it was Chris's house, I pretty much had to be there. I went upstairs after 5 minutes of being there and then an hour later a couple of Chris's friends came upstairs." I took a deep breath and gripped my hands tightly on the steering wheel as I kept talking. "They raped me and then went around telling everyone that it was my choice and that I was willing. Chris was beyond pissed about that. He wanted to know why I would have sex with his friends but not him. I went home with a busted lip, a couple cracked ribs, and a giant bruise on my shoulder blade. I told my mom I got in a fight with some senior bitch."

I glanced over at Kendall. I'd never seen him look so angry. His fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were white and his jaw was clenched tightly. He didn't speak for a minute and we sat in silence.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked me.

"No one would believe me if I'd told them. Chris had made it seem like was a slut and slept around when I was with him even though I didn't. I never even kissed anyone else even though I'd really wanted to sometimes. Plus, his dad was the police chief and Chris had him wrapped around his finger. If he said it wasn't true then it wasn't true. It would've only caused more problems than I already had."

"Why not quit the team after that happened?"

"Hockey was the one thing I loved, and was good at. It kept me going on my worst days, even if I had to see those asshole's everyday."

"So you never told anyone?" I shook my head.

"Only Janelle. Ray Jay's girlfriend and my best friend. That was only because she was at the party. She's never told anyone though."

"What are you going to do about them being here?"

"I don't know. I can't really do anything. I don't think the restraining order applies in Minnesota. He hasn't tried bothering us in years so my mom didn't bother checking." I said shaking my head.

"I'll talk to Carlos' dad about it if you want." He offered. I shook my head.

"I don't need the cops involved and I know Carlos will find out some way if you do. I don't want the other guys knowing. Hell, I don't even want you knowing. The more people know the wore things will get." I sighed.

"I don't know how else to help you, Elle." He sighed.

"Help me?" I laughed, "You can't help me, I don't need help. I didn't want to tell you any of this and I don't want your help. All I want is to forget any of what I told you happened. And bringing it up, talking about it, that just made it worse. I was finally starting to not feel like all of that happened yesterday when I moved here. I thought I'd have a fresh start, that I'd be able to forget about it, but I can't. I remember it even more vividly than when I got here. Especially with those two assholes here."

"I won't bring it up anymore." He said handing me the keys. I nodded slowly and started the car, then drove back to my house. "Wanna go to my house?" Kendall asked. I shrugged as I grabbed the bags from the car.

"I dunno." I said hesitantly. Kendall rolled his eyes and gave me a half smile.

"I won't bother you about anything. We can just lay down, watch those movies and you can let your hang over go away." He offered. "I'll even make you coffee and a bowl of Froot Loops." I smiled and laughed.

"Fine, but only because you're making me coffee and Froot Loops." I said hitting him in the leg with one of the bags.

"You can even have the tiger blanket." He laughed.

"Yeah I was taking that whether you were gonna let me or not." I informed him as walked over to his front door.

"Okay, now you can't have that blanket." He said as he unlocked the door.

"Why?" I whined childishly.

"You were going to steal if from me." He laughed.

"Please?" I begged, giving him puppy dog eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"Fine." He said reluctantly as he walked into the kitchen and started making my coffee. I smiled and clapped.

"Yay!" I said happily. He laughed as he jumped up on the counter while we waited for the coffee to be done.

"Hey, while you're doing that do you mind if I shower?"I asked.

"Go for it." He said. "You can grab a towel from my room, I don't think mom's done laundry yet." He said I nodded and walked to his room.

I grabbed the cleanest towel I saw and then walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I turned on the water then undressed while I waited for the water to heat up. I quickly checked under the sink for band-aids, then pulled the ones I was wearing off. I got in the shower and hissed and the water got in my cuts. I made sure I didn't take too long, I didn't want to make Kendall wait too long so I washed and conditioned my hair, shaved, and washed up then got out. I dried off and got dressed quickly then wrapped my hair in the towel. I walked out and met Kendall in the kitchen where he was waiting with two cups of coffee and my cereal.

"Take a long enough shower?" He joked as he handed me my coffee. I nodded slowly as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I'm in love with your shower." I told him. He raised an eyebrow as me as he sipped his coffee.

"Why?" He laughed. I shrugged.

"It gets really hot and the water comes out of all the sides and stuff so you don't get cold." I told him.

"You're weird." He laughed. I shrugged as I picked up my cereal and started walking to his room. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Movies!" I said simply as I set my cereal and coffee on his nightstand and jumped on his bed. He followed me into his room with the movies, aspirin, and food in one hand, and his coffee in the other.

"Which one are we watching first?" He asked as he set everything down. I shrugged.

"Nightmare Before Christmas." I told him. He nodded and put the movie in the DVD player as I moved the pillows on his bed so the they were comfortable. I grabbed his tiger blanket and wrapped it around myself as he came over and sat next to me. "Wait, before you sit down, toss me a hair brush." I said as I took my hair out of the towel so it fell down to my lower back. He handed me a brush then sat down next to me as I brushed out my hair and braided it off to the side. I leaned back and immediately focused on the movie.

About halfway through the movie Kendall got up. I looked up him curiously.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes. I'll be back in like 10 minutes, I just want to take a quick shower." he said as he grabbed his towel from the end of the bed and walked out of the room. I sighed and moved over to the middle of the bed, curling up under the blankets and going back to watching my movie intently. About ten minutes he walked back into the room with his shirt over his shoulder as he dried his hair with the towel.

"Move over?" He asked, tapping my shoulder trying to get me to move. I looked up at him, not taking my head off the pillow and shook my head. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If you don't move over I'll sit on you." he said.

"Do it, I dare you." I challenged. He rolled his eyes and moved toward the bed. I immediately moved over.

"I knew you'd move." He laughed as he sat on his half of the bed. I shrugged and laid down, placing a pillow on his lap and resting my head on it. I finished my movie while he filled out his application. "I've never seen anyone watch a kids movie more intently than you were." Kendall laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him as I sat up and took my hair out of the braid it was in.

"It's my favorite movie of all time." I said simply as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"So what are we watching now?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno, you pick." I told him. He shrugged and put in the first disk of the zombie movies and pressed play all, then sat back down next to me.

"Sit in front of me." He said, moving his legs apart so I could sit in front of him. I did and leaned back against his chest.

"Why'd you want me to sit here?" I asked. He shrugged as he rested his hands on my shoulders.

"I dunno, figured you're probably stressed and could use a good shoulder massage." He said as he started rubbing my shoulders. I instantly relaxed, shutting my eyes and leaning my head against his chest. He laughed at my reaction.

"What?" I asked without opening my eyes. He laughed.

"Nothing." He said, I could hear in his voice that he was smiling. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He had a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked again with a small laugh.

"Nothing, you're just cute when you smile like that." He said. I shook my head as I closed my eyes again.

"Shut up and watch the horrible zombie movies." I laughed.

* * *

**Kinda short, I know. Chapter 17 is underway though. I probably won't be able to update again until Sunday night maybe Monday afternoon at the latest if i finish it before then due to the fact that i have to go to Massachusetts to put my beloved grandfather to rest. I'll make sure i update the story as soon as i can though. Thank you for reading my lovely's(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17! See, I told you guys I'd update soon(: and to Answer Harlie Blaire's question, yes, this is going to continue into when the boys go to LA, it's going to be more than one story though, probably about three, and this one is almost done(: Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own BTR:(**

* * *

Chapter 17:

**Monday**

"Eleanor wake up, you're going to be late for school!" Darin yelled as he banged on my door. I groaned and rolled over. Usually, getting up for school wasn't a problem. For the most part I like school, I have classes with the boys, I don't have to babysit, I enjoy learning, but ever since Chris starting going to Carlton High, I've been dreading school. Granted the boys have been making sure Chris doesn't go anywhere near me except during class, I still dread going to school and seeing him. "Eleanor! Get up!" Daring yelled again, banging even louder on the door.

"I'm up, stop hitting the door, you're going to break it!" I shouted as I got up and grabbed my towel. I opened the door and pushed past him as I walked to the bathroom to shower. I knew I was running late without even looking at the clock so I was quick in the shower. About 10 minutes later, I got out and went back to my room and got dressed. I put on my favorite worn out skinny jeans, an army green tank top that had sparkles hidden in it, my purple flannel shirt and my purple beanie, and combat boots. I dried my hair quickly then pulled it to the side and put it in a messy fishtail braid. I didn't bother with my make up so I laced up my boots, grabbed my bag and my wallet and keys then ran downstairs.

"Leigh, you ready?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bagel and put it in the toaster. She shrugged.

"Almost." She said before going back to her cereal. "Hey, did you know the jackass is in town?" She asked. I nodded.

"Unfortunately." I said as my bagel pooped up. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the cream cheese. "Did you tell mom?" I asked as I spread cream cheese on my bagel. Leigh laughed.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna tell her that." She said shaking her head. "I'm not dumb Elle." I shrugged and took a bite of my bagel as I leaned against the table.

"Don't go out alone, okay? Hell, if you need to, I'm sure one of the guys would bring you places." I told her.

"You're actually giving me permission to hang around your friends?"She laughed as she grabbed her bag and we headed out to the car.

"As long as you don't try anything with them, yeah, I am." I said as we got in the car. I waited a minute for Kendall and Katie to come over to the car and sure enough the ran out of their house a minute later. They both got in the car and I immediately stated it and started driving to school.

"You hand in that application yet?" I asked Kendall. He nodded.

"They said they'll probably give me a call in a week or so." He said.

"You better make sure you keep Friday nights off." I told him.

"I probably will." I nodded as I pulled into the school parking lot and parked the car. I shut it off and we all got out. Katie and Leigh heading to the junior high part of the school, and Kendall and I going to the Senior high. As we walked toward the school Kendall grabbed my hand, locking our fingers together. I couldn't help but smile when he did that.

"So what do you think we're doing in creative writing today?" I asked him, he looked at me funny.

"Probably writing creatively" He laughed. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Just not really sure what to talk about." I said awkwardly. He made a thoughtful look for a moment, then looked back at me.

"How about this. Wanna go to–"

"Ellie! Kendall! Come here now!" Carlos yelled, interrupting Kendall as he ran up to us and grabbed our arms, dragging us toward the cafeteria.

"What Carlos?" I asked when he stopped dragging us. He pointed to a piece of paper hanging on the wall. Kendall and I both looked at it

"_Saturday, May 3rd, 2008_

_Girls Choice Dance_

_7pm-11pm_

_$5 per person $8 per couple_

_$1 off if you have your school ID"_

"What about this Carlos?" I asked.

"I need you two to help me get a date!" He said desperately. I shook my head.

"Oh no, I'm not playing match maker." I told him. "Sorry buddy."

"Kendall, please help me!" He begged.

"Last time we tried to set you up with a date it ended really badly Carlos." Kendall said. Before either of us could say anything else, Carlos was on his knees, giving us puppy dog eyes.

"Ellie, Kendall please! You guys are my best friends, I need to get a date to this dance." He begged. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. We'll see what we can do." I said. "But only because I hate seeing you sad. You have a face that should never be sad." Carlos immediately jumped up and was smiling again.

"Thanks you guys!" He said happily, pulling me and Kendall into a tight hug.

"No problem Los, now let go before you snap us in half?" I said. He let go and backed up as the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys at lunch!" He aid happily before heading to his first class. Kendall and I said goodbye and then headed to our first class. When we walked in, everyone was staring at us, causing me to instantly tense up.

"Just ignore them." Kendall whispered to me, squeezing my hand as we walked to our desks. I nodded slowly as I bit the inside of my cheek.

Five minutes after we got there, our teacher showed up, late as usual. We all grabbed our notebooks and started on our writing. Toward the end of the class, I looked up when someone sat on my desk.

"You know some people are trying to work." I snapped as I looked up at the girl. It was Ashley. My gaze instantly went from irritated to a deadly glare.

"Good for you." she said sarcastically before she turned to Kendall. "Hey Kendall," She said 'sweetly', making me want to gag. He looked up from his work. "The girls choice dance in next week, wanna go with me?" She asked. I bit the inside of my cheek to restrain from doing anything to the slut.

"Uh, I'm not sure yet." Kendall said hesitantly. "I think I might have some family thing next weekend in Michigan."

"Well, if nothing comes up, you got my number, give me a call, maybe we can hangout before then too." She said with a wink. I clenched my fists, digging my nails into my hand to resist the urge to bash her head of a desk

"We'll see, I'm probably gonna be really busy though, I'm getting a job, I have summer hockey, babysitting, I gotta make time for Elle and the guys too." He said.

"I'm sure you can make some time for me." She said before walking away just as the bell rang. I threw my notebook in my bag and got up, leaving the room as fast as I could so I wouldn't hurt that dumb blonde again.

"Elle, wait up!" Kendall said as he ran to catch up to me. "Why'd you leave so fast?" He asked as he locked his hand in mine. I shrugged.

"Figured bashing her head off a desk wouldn't be a very good thing to do so I decided to leave before I did it anyways like in the lunch room." I said simply.

"Why does she bother you so much? There's nothing going on between us anymore, you should know that." he said.

"She's a dumb bitch that doesn't know how to back off." I snapped as we walked into Pre Calc. I sat down in my seat behind Logan and Kendall sat down next to me.

"She's only doing what she's doing to piss you off." Kendall told me.

"I think she has a death wish." I said. "I busted her nose once, I'm not afraid to do it again."

"You guys talking about Ashley?" Logan asked, turning around to face us. We both nodded. "What'd she do?"

"Asked Eyebrows to the dance and to hook up again." I said glaring at Kendall.

"What'd he say?" He asked.

"I told her I didn't know 'cause I had a family thing in Michigan next weekend and I have summer hockey starting, gotta babysit Katie, gonna have a job soon, and I gotta make time for you guys and Elle." Kendall said.

"But that's not a no." I told him.

"Elle has a point." Logan said.

"Well what do you care if I go to the dance with her or something? We're not together." Kendall said. I glared at him and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from snapping and cursing at him.

"That's a good point too." Logan said. I glared at Logan.

"You know why I care dumbass." I snapped at Kendall. "Plus, she's a dumb hoe, you can do way better."

"Yeah well at least people ask me out. You're freakishly unapproachable, anti-social, and unnecessarily violent. Guys are afraid of you." Kendall snapped back.

"That how I like it. And I don't care if people are asking me out. I prefer them not to be. If you really wanna know though, I actually have been asked out quite a few times since I moved here. The difference between me and you is that I haven't fucked anyone that's asked me out or that I've gone out with. You have." Kendall glared at me and I glared back.

"I'm just gonna turn around and stay put of the middle of this." Logan said turning around in his seat.

"Wait, Logan, switch seats with me." I told him as I grabbed my stuff and stood up. Logan rolled his eyes and got up.

"Ms. Wolff, Mr. Mitchell, sit down in your appropriate seats now." Mr. Greyson snapped at us as he walked into the classroom. I sighed and sat back down next to Kendall. "There is no seat changing in this class. You picked your seats, that's where you're staying." I rolled my eyes and rested my forehead on my desk. "Ms. Wolff pick up your head so we can start the lesson." This was going to be a long class.

**Lunch**

"Elle are you going to ignore me for the rest of the day?" Kendall asked, trying to catch up to me as we walked to lunch. I just ignored him as I walked into the cafeteria and walked over to our lunch table, sitting down between James and Logan.

"Hey guys." I said happily as I sat down. James looked at me with a curious expression. "What?" I asked.

"You never sit away from Kendall." James said slowly. "What's going on?" I shrugged.

"I just felt like changing things up today." I said simply.

"Her and Kendall are arguing." Logan told James. Carlos gasped.

"But Ellie and Kendall never fight!" He said.

"Yeah, well Elle's over reacting and being stupid." Kendall said. I glared at him.

"Oh God Kendall, what'd you do?" James asked.

"Ashley Philips asked me to the girl's choice dance and I said I didn't know and Elle hates her." Kendall explained.

"She's a stupid hoe!" I snapped.

"Oh, so you're finally speaking to me again? Only took you like three hours." He said. I glared at him.

"I was just letting you know what I think of the dumb bitch." I told him.

"I have to agree with Elle, she is a dumb bitch." James agreed.

"See, I'm not the only one."

"Who even cares!" Kendall snapped. "I never even said if I was going with her or not." I rolled my eyes.

"Speak of the devil." Carlos mumbled. I looked over to see Ashley walking over to our table with a smug look on her face

"Hey Kendall." She said as she sat down on the bench next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. I glared at her. "Did you think about going to the dance with me?" Kendall nodded. I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of my water.

"Yeah," He said. "I'll go with you." I coughed and choked on my water. James looked at me and Logan hit my back to knock the water out of my lungs.

"Good." She said with a smile. "We should hangout before then." Kendall nodded and agreed.

"Today sound good?" He asked. I glared at him and bit the inside of my cheek. I shot up from my seat and left the cafeteria before I reached across the table and slammed her head off it a couple times. I walked down the hallway until I was away from all the classrooms then punched and kicked the wall. I leaned against the wall and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor with my face buried in my arms. A couple minutes later someone came and sat down next to me.

"Ellie?" James asked. I unburied my face and looked over at him.

"What?" I snapped. He looked at me with a sad expression.

"Awh Ellie, why are you crying?" He asked, wiping a few tears from my eyes. I shook my head.

"What the hell does he see in her?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"He's probably just frustrated and he wants to make you frustrated too so he's going back out with her." James said.

"That doesn't make any sense. What did I ever do to him?" I asked.

"You confuse him a lot Elle, one minute you're all sweet and letting him in and you guys act like the perfect couple, and then the next you're shutting him out and acting like you hate him."

"That's just who I am. If he doesn't like it then he should just stay away from me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Elle, it bothers him because he likes you. He likes you more than any other girl in the world. You're the only girl we've seen him this crazy about. It makes sense that how you are bothers him because he doesn't know if you like him or if you hate him."

"He knows I don't hate him, I've told him before. Multiple times actually. He's just stupid and stubborn and won't leave certain subjects alone so I get mad at him. I could never hate him though."

"Just remind him of that and he'll come around. He takes things personally sometimes, you just have to remind him that it's just who you are and it's nothing against him."

"I know." I sighed.

"Now, since Kendall is going to the dance with the 'stupid hoe' as you so kindly put it, would you like to go to the dance with me?" James asked I shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Come on, it'll be fun Ellie. I know I'm not Kendall but I promise you you'll have fun. I'm also a slightly better dancer than him so you'll get your feet stepped on slightly less." He said. I smiled and laughed a little.

"You know it's _girl's_ choice, right James?" I laughed. He shrugged.

"Who cares, you know you wanna go, and I'm want to take you. I'll dress nice, and buy you flowers and everything." He said with a smile. I shrugged and smiled.

"Why not." I shrugged. "Don't make me regret this Diamond." I told him as I stood up.

'Don't worry Wolff, you won't." He said with a wink as the bell rang. "Now lets get you to your next class."

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 17 what'd you guys think? Anyways, i hope you guys like this chapter, stay tuned for the last few capters which are soon to come**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's Chapter 18 guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Elle. BTR isn't mine:(**

* * *

Chapter 18:

"Leigh, hurry up! I have shit to do!" I shouted from the car where Katie and I were waiting for her and Kendall. She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you yell at your boyfriend, he's not in the car yet either." SHe snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend." I said glaring at her. "And second. How can i yell at him if he's all the way across the parking lot!"

"You had no problem yelling at me from across the parking lot." SHe said as she got in the car.

"Yeah, well you're my sister. it's my job to yell at you." I told her as i looked around the parking lot for Kendall. I rolled my eyes when I saw him walking toward my car with Ashely. When he finally got to the car he got in. Ashely tried to but i locked the door before i could.

"Why's the door locked?" She asked, i smirked at how iritated she was.I shrugged.

"I don't like having whores in my car." I said simply. Katie and Leigh laughed but Kendall glared at me.

"Elle, let her in the damn car and stop being a bitch. It's not like she's going to your house too." He snapped.

"It's my car. I say who can and can't be in here and i don't want any stupid hoes in my car." I told him.

"It's your mom's car not yours." He snapped as he reached over and unlocked the door Ashley was standing by and let her in.

"If i catch any diseases from you I'll kill you." I warned her. She gave me a nasty look and I rolled my eyes as I started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. No one spoke the entire ride home, well, loudly at least. Katie and Leigh were sitting in the back of the car whispering to each other while Ashley, Kendall and I stayed silent. When I pulled into my driveway, I shut off the car and jumped out as fast as I could.

"Hey Elle, can Leigh come over?" Katie asked as she and Leigh got out of the car. I shrugged.

"Sure, just stay out of trouble." I said. They both nodded and ran toward the Knight's house. I leaned against the car waiting for Ashley and Kendall to get out. I glared at them both as they walked past, and I stuck my leg out in front of Ashley, causing her to trip. I laughed quietly to myself and walked over to my house. I walked into the house and dropped my bag on the floor. I smiled when Sage ran down the stairs to greet me. I knelt down to pet her.

"Hi baby." I smiled as she jumped up and licked my face. "How was your day? Catch any squirrels for me today?" Sage barked and licked my face again. I sighed and stood up then walked to the kitchen to get food.

"Don't you think you sound a little crazy talking to your dog?" I jumped and turned around at the sound of Chris's voice.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house!?" I asked him. He shrugged as walked over to the island, pulled out a chair and sat down.

"The door was unlocked so I figured I'd stop by and say hi." He said simply. I glared at him. "Oh, your dad says hi too, by the way. You were really rude last time you saw him, you should really apologize to him. You hurt him Elle."

"Get out of my house Chris." I said sternly.

"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong, I just stopped by to see you." He said. I glared at him.

"Would you get it through your thick skull, I don't want to see you!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah you do, I wouldn't be here if you didn't." He said with a smile.

"You are one of the last people I would ever want to see, second only to my dad." I told him.

"I'm hurt by that Eleanor." My dad's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see him standing behind me. I backed away from him slowly.

"Why are you here?" I asked him as I backed into the corner of the kitchen.

"I wanted to see my baby girl." He said. "Where's your sister? I haven't seen her yet. I'm assuming she grew up to be a beautiful young woman. I mean you did, and Ray Jay is quite the handsome man."

"Leigh isn't here." I snapped. "She's at a friend's house."

"You mean next door?" He asked. My jaw tightened and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"How do you know that?" I asked. My dad shrugged.

"I've been keeping an eye on you two. Leigh is friends with that little Katie girl next door, and you, you seem to have an eye for the boy over there. What's his name Chris?" He asked.

"Kendall Knight."

"Right, Kendall. He seems to be a nice boy. I don't think he looks at you the same way you look at him though. I mean he has that blonde girl over there doesn't he?" I glared at him.

"We're friends, nothing more. I don't care if he's with other girls, he can do what he wants." I snapped.

"Well, as long as you say so. I don't blame him for having that blonde girl over. You may be a beautiful young woman Eleanor, but that girl has you beat in certain areas." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to agree with your dad Elle, you're beautiful and all, but Ashley is crazy hot, and she's wild in bed. Not that anyone would know what you're like in bed because you're such an uptight prude." Chris said. I glared at him as I grabbed the cook book behind me and threw it at him. He laughed when it missed him. "I think I hit a nerve." He laughed.

"Calm down Eleanor." my dad laughed as I glared back and forth between Chris and him. My head snapped away from them when I heard a knock on the door. I ran out of the kitchen to the front door. I opened it to see James and Logan standing on my porch. I glanced back and forth between them.

"Hey Ellie, you alright?" James asked. I shook my head and grabbed them both by the arm, pulling them into the house.

"Elle, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"My dad and Chris are in the kitchen." I told them as I walked behind James. I watched as both Logan and James tensed immediately and headed toward my kitchen. They both stopped in the door way and looked around.

"Ellie, no one's here?" James said as he turned to look at me. A troubled expression crossed my face and I pushed past him. I looked around the kitchen, no one was there.

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining things?" Logan asked. I shook my head.

"No, they were here, I swear! Chris, he was sitting right at the island and my dad was standing in the other door way." I said as I looked around frantically.

"You're sure they were here?" Logan asked. I nodded and Logan sighed. "I'll run next door and see if Kendall or Katie saw anyone leave from the back door or if they're hiding around here." He said as he walked back toward the door.

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things? I mean you look really tired Ellie." James asked. I shook my head.

"No, James I swear to God they were right here!" I snapped as I looked around the room.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go sit down until Logan gets back." James said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he lead me to the living room. He sat down on the couch and I sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "So are you and Kendall not talking? I'm surprised he's not over here." He said. I nodded.

"He's an asshole." I mumbled as I played with the sleeve of my shirt. "I gave him and that stupid hoe a ride home, I wouldn't be surprised if they're over there fucking." I rubbed my eyes as I felt warm tears forming, threatening to spill over.

"I doubt they are Ellie, Kendall's a better guy than that." James said. I laughed.

"Sure he is. That's why he said yes to that dumb bitch right in front of me." I snapped.

"He's trying to make you jealous Ellie. He wouldn't go so far as to fuck her though." James assured me. I didn't believe him. I sighed and we both sat there on my couch as we waited for Logan to come back. Ten minutes later, he walked through the front door.

"Well, no one saw anyone around your house, but I"m officially scarred for life." Logan said as he sat down on the couch. James and I looked at him with confused expressions.

"Why?" James asked hesitantly.

"Kendall and Ashley. I don't recommend going over there until she leaves. Maybe even after." Logan said. My jaw tightened instantly and I felt the tears in my eyes threatening to spill. I pushed myself up off the couch and ran up to my room, slamming the door behind me. I refused to let James and Logan see me like this. It was ridiculous for me to be reacting like this. Kendall and I aren't together, I shouldn't care what he does with other girls. I sighed and dropped to the floor and leaned against my bed frame as I let my tears finally fall.

"Ellie? You alright?" James asked from the other side of the door.

"Go away." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Elle, please don't cry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Logan said.

"Go away!" I said again.

"Not gonna happen Ellie, now open the door before we either pick the lock or break the door." James said seriously.

"It's not even locked." I snapped. Neither of the boys said anything for a minute and then the walked in. "Told you."

"We thought you locked it, you usually do." Logan said. I shook my head,

"Nope, but I should have. I just want to be alone." I said as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"No can do pretty lady," James said as he sat down next to me. "We have to make you smile and laugh before we leave." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Look, nothing against you guys but I really prefer to be alone when I'm upset." I told them. James and Logan hesitated but nodded.

"Alright, we'll leave, but I you need anything, call us, we'll be at Logan's." James said as he hugged me. I nodded.

"I will." I promised him. "Bye guys." I said as they walked out.

"Oh, and Elle," James said running back into my room as I stood up. "Here's some money to get you ready for the dance. Hair, dress, shoes, whatever." He said, dropping some cash in the drawer of my nightstand. He hugged me again then left. I sighed and sat down on my bed for a minute, then got up and walked downstairs to the living room. I grabbed the remote, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to TNT which was playing Charmed. Sage yipped at me then jumped up on the couch with me. I layed on the couch watching Charmed until 6:30 when my mother came home with the twins, Kyle, Wesley, and Darin.

"Hi Honey." My mom said, giving me a half hug as she walked into the house.

"Hi." I said quietly. My mom gave me a funny look.

"You alright?" She asked. I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah mom, I'm just tired." I told her.

"Alright." She shrugged before walking away to the kitchen. She stopped and turned back to me. "Oh, by the way, Kendall's outside waiting for you." She said. My jaw tightened and I sighed but nodded. I grabbed my cardigan off the back of the couch and fixed my beanie before I walked outside to see Kendall sitting on my porch steps.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him harshly as I rocked on my heels. He turned around and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Elle, I don't know what I was thinking. James and Logan told me how much what I did hurt you and–"

"Save it." I snapped. "Just save it. I've told you absolutely _everything_ you wanted to know about me and more. You know about my dad and Chris and his friends, you know about how much I've had to move, you know about my multiple step fathers, you know about my mental disorders, hell, you even know how much I fucking like you, yet you go and pull this bullshit just because I called some girl you used to fuck a stupid hoe and a dumb bitch? Do you have _any_ idea what this feels like? To have Logan come back here and tell me that he walked in on you and that stupid bitch fucking? It literally felt like someone stabbed me in the chest. If you were trying to make me jealous like James said, it fucking worked. I hope you're happy."

"Elle, let me explain, please." He begged. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Fine. Explain."

"I didn't think what I did was going to hurt you. You were pissing me off with your attitude toward Ashley so I figured I'd piss you off and say I'd go to the dance with her and we could hangout. I thought it'd just piss you off, not that I'd actually hurt you. When Logan and James came over here and told me how upset you were, I felt horrible. I'm really sorry I hurt you Ellie, I really am, and I promise you, I won't do it again. I never meant to in the first place." He said sincerely. I looked at him, my eyes hot with tears and my jaw clenched tight. I swallowed hard before I spoke, trying to keep my voice steady.

"You told me there wasn't anything between you and her anymore. That I didn't have to worry about her and you weren't going to fuck her anymore. You made a promise to me and you broke it like it was no big deal. Weren't you supposed to be the guy that never broke promises? Especially promises to people you cared about?"

"Elle, I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't mean to break a promise or to hurt you. Please, just forgive me and go to the dance with me?" He begged. I shook my head.

"I already have a date and you're supposed to be going with Ashley." I said simply. He frowned.

"Who are you going with?" He asked.

"James." I told him. He looked angry. "Don't even think about getting mad at me or him. It took him ten minutes of begging to get me to go with him. And the only reason I'm going with him is because I was really looking forward to this dance and I was going to ask you but Ashley got to you first so James is going with me as a friend."

"You'll get your feet stepped on slightly less." He said with a small laughed.

"That's what I've been told." I nodded and laughed slightly. We both stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"Make sure you save a dance for me." HE said. I nodded slowly.

"We'll see." I told him. He nodded and turned to walk back to his house. He stopped at the sidewalk.

"Why'd Logan come over earlier?" He asked.

"Wanted to know if you saw anyone leaving my house earlier other than my family." I told him.

"Why?"

"I got home and Chris and my dad were in the kitchen. I'm still not exactly sure if I was hallucinating of if they were really there." I explained.

"Call me next time something like that happens." He said sternly.

"It probably won't happen again. It was most likely my imagination."

"Well, make sure you lock your house and call me if something like that happens again." He said. I nodded.

"Alright." I said simply. "Night Kendall." I said before walking back in my house. I walked up the stairs to my room, shutting the door behind myself as I walked over to my closet and pulled out sweatpants and a tee shirt. I changed quickly then shut of the light and climbed into bed.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Do you think Elle and Kendall are gonna makeup and get together, or are Elle and James gonna end up together? What do you guys think of Ashley? Or CHris and Elle's dad? Can you guys wait 'til I start the Sequel? Let me know and Chapter 19 will be up really soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**And here's Chapter 19! There's probably going to be one, maybe two chapter left after this one. Don't worry though, there's definately going to be a sequel, I'm already writing stuff down for it and making note. Anyways, read on my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not owned by me. I just own Elle**

* * *

Chapter 19:

**One Week Later**

"Ellie! You still haven't gotten me a date for the dance and it's tomorrow!" Carlos whined as we walked out of the school. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Carlos, the school day may be over, but there's still plenty of girls around here that I can ask for you." I told him as I looked around. "Like Jenny Tinkler." I said pointing to the accident prone crazy blonde girl sitting on one of the benches outside of the school.

"Noo, Ellie, she'll kill me without even trying." He said. I sighed and looked around. "What about Angela Deveny." I asked, pointing to a girl over by the fountain with bright red hair. Carlos' jaw dropped and he nodded.

"She's gorgeous! Ellie, if you can get her to go to the dance with me, I will love you forever. I've had a crush on her since pre-K." He said. I shrugged.

"I'll see what I can do." I told him before walking over to Angela. "Hey Angela, can I talk to you?" I asked. She turned around.

"Yeah sure, you're Elle right? Kendall's girlfriend." She said sweetly. I felt a stab in my chest and shook my head.

"No, were not dating, he's just my best friend, along with Logan, James, and Carlos." I explained. "I actually wanted to talk to you about one of the guys, well more specifically, Carlos. I know it's girl's choice, and Carlos is definitely not the most coordinated person ever, nor does he have very good manners, but he wanted me to ask you if you'd go to the dance with him tomorrow." I watched as a smile crept across her face.

"Sure." She said with a smile. "He's in my chemistry class and we've been lab partners a couple times. He's such a sweetheart. He's really cute too."

"Awesome." I said happily. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her phone number down then handed it to me.

"Have him call me or shoot me a text so I know where we're meeting." She said. I nodded and slipped the paper into my pocket before walking back over to Carlos who had his fingers crossed and his eyes squeezed shut whispering something to himself.

"Hey Carlos." I said, snapping him out of his little trance thing. I pulled out the piece of paper Angela had given me held it between two of my fingers. "Guess who got you a date to the dance with Angela Deveny." I said proudly. Carlos squealed with joy as he hugged me and picked me up.

"Ellie, you're the bestest best friend anyone could ever ask for!" He said before kissing me on the forehead. I shrugged as we walked toward my car.

"I've heard that before." I said casually. "You owe me though and you're going to repay me right now." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How?" He asked as he got in the car.

"You're going to help me pick out a dress for tomorrow." I told him as I got in and started the car, pulling out of the school parking lot almost immediately.

"Awwh, do I have to Ellie? That's such a girly thing." He whined.

"Come on Carlos, I don't have any friends that are girls here and you always help me with shopping, either that or James does and he's not aloud to go shopping for dresses with me." I told him. He sighed and agreed to go with me. I smiled in satisfaction as I drove to the local dress/tuxedo shop. Carlos and I got out and walked into the store and immediately started looking around. We both pulled out a few dresses and we walked over to the dressing rooms. I tried on all but one of the dresses before sat down on the floor and sighed.

"I give up Carlos!" I sighed. "These dresses suck."

"Come on Ellie, you got one more dress to try on." Carlos sighed throwing the dress in my face. I sighed and went back into the dressing room. I pulled off my shirts and my pants and pulled the dress on over my head. I looked in the mirror and smiled. It was a nice dress, it was white with silver sequins going from the top in stripes down the side of the dress. One side was sleeveless and the other was long sleeved. I opened the door of the dressing room to show Carlos.

"What do you think?" I asked. Carlos smiled.

"You look great Ellie." He said. I smiled and pulled my hair up into a bun.

"Think I should get it?" I asked him. He nodded. I shrugged and went back into the dressing room, changing back into my regular clothes, then we walked over to the cashier and paid. We walked out to my car and then drove back to my house. When I pulled into the driveway, Logan's car was there. Carlos and I walked into my house to see Logan, James and Kendall sitting in my living room.

"So did you finally get your dress?" James asked, walking over to the door to greet me. I nodded and hid the back with my dress in it behind my back.

"Yes, I did, now step away, you don't get to see it until tomorrow night." I told him.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because, I want to surprise all of you." I said simply.

"Then why'd Carlos get to go with you?" James asked.

"Because," I told him. "He owed me because I got him a very last minute date to the dance tomorrow so I dragged him dress shopping with me." James pouted as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I thought I was your shopping buddy." He said. I shook my head.

"You're my shopping buddy when you're not my date to the dance." I laughed. James sighed as he rested his chin on my head. "Don't pout." I told him. "Your face will get stuck like that."

"Liar." He said. I shrugged and pulled away from him, heading toward the stairs.

"I'm going to go put this dress upstairs, then I'll be back down and we can go start hockey night." I said. I quickly ran up to my room and hung the dress up in my room, then ran back downstairs. "You guys ready to go?" I asked them. Carlos, Logan and James nodded and them and Kendall headed for Kendall's house. Kendall stopped at the steps and grabbed my arm gently.

"Elle, can I talk to you?" He asked. I looked at the guys, who were already inside the house, then back to Kendall.

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged. "What's up?"

"What's going on between you and James?" He asked, a troubled expression crossing his face.

"Me and James?" I laughed. "Nothing, why?"

"Well you guys have been hanging out a lot and you've been all over each other, so I didn't know if there was something going on." I laughed and shook my head.

"Nothing's going on between me and James. That's be weird as hell. It'd be like having a thing with my brother."

"So why are you going to the dance with him?" He asked.

"Because the one person I wanted to go with is already taken." I said with a shrug. He nodded slowly as he rocked on his heels.

"Look Elle, if you don't want me to go to the dance with Ashley, I won't." he said. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. Plus, the dance is tomorrow, you can't back out whether you want to or not." I told him.

"Elle, if you don't want me to go with her I won't, I'll come up with some bullshit excuse."

"Kendall, just go with her. If you make up some lame excuse not to go, you're gonna be bored as fuck because me, James, Logan, and Carlos are all going to be at the dance and you'll have nothing to do." I told him before turning to go in the house.

"Wait, Elle." He said. I stopped and turned around. "You're not still mad at me right? Everything's good between us? 'Cause you still kinda seem like you're mad at me. You won't hangout with me or sit with me or anything." I rolled my eyes and walked over to him then stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not mad." I assured him. "A little hurt, yeah. But not mad. I've just been trying to spend time with the other guys too, you know? They're my best friends too but I usually just spend all my time with you so I needed to hangout with them a little bit too." He nodded in understanding then we both walked into the house.

"Elle, how on Earth did you do it?" Logan asked as Kendall and I walked into the house.

"How'd I do what?" I asked as I fell back onto the couch next to James. Kendall took a seat on my other side.

"How'd you manage to get Carlos a date?" I shrugged.

"I dunno, the girl already liked Carlos so all I really had to do was ask her for him." I said simply.

"That's never happened before, in the history of any of us trying to get Carlos a date." Logan said in disbelief.

"Well I guess I'm just better at setting people up on dates than you guy are."

"Yeah, and now I have a date with the hottest girl in school!" Carlos said happily.

"Actually, there's a three way tie for hottest girl in school." Logan said. Carlos looked at him funny.

"Who?" He asked.

"Elle, Ashley, and Angela. No one can decide who's the hottest." James said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You people actually vote on who that hottest girl in school is?" I asked in disbelief. All four boys nodded.

"It's a tradition at Carlton High." Kendall said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's retarded, that's what it is." I said. "And why the hell am I on this stupid list?" I asked. Logan Carlos and Kendall all pointed to James who I glared at.

"Hey, it takes a lot to get on that list, be happy." James said with a smile. I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Can someone please remind me why I'm only friends with guys?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose as I shook my head.

"Because we're a lot cooler than girls?" Carlos said.

"Because you have more fun with us?" Kendall added.

"You can date us if you wanted to." James said. I rolled my eyes and jammed my elbow into his ribs. "Ow! I was just stating a fact. I mean you could date a girl, that'd be pretty hot too." I elbowed him again.

"You might wanna shut up now James." Kendall laughed.

"We were also the first people you met when you moved here so it's instinctive for you to stick with us." Logan said. I shrugged.

"Whatever you guys say." I said leaning back on the couch. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked the boys. They all looked at each other and back to me.

"No idea." Kendall shrugged. "It's too early to start watching the games, we usually start that after we eat and we're not getting food for another couple hours 'cause I need to get money from my mom."

"Well this blows." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "I thought you were a working man now and had you own money." He shook his head.

"I don't get paid until tomorrow."

"Well damn, I'm really hungry." I pouted.

"Don't feel bad Ellie, I am too." Carlos said with a pout on his face.

"Do you have any food? Chicken nuggets, corn dogs, anything?" I asked, Kendall shrugged.

"Go check." He said, nodding toward the kitchen. Carlos and I jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. I got to the fridge and opened the freezer door then Carlos pushed me out of the way.

"Corn dogs!" He shouted happily, pulling out a box and slamming the freezer shut. I walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a tray and Carlos put the corn dogs on it and stuck them in the oven after he preheated it.

"We found food!" I shouted into the living room. Not long after I said that, Logan, James and Kendall walked into the kitchen and sat down. I looked at them all. "You know, I said we found food, not that we were sharing."

"Yeah, well this is my house, so you have to share with me." Kendall said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nahh, I don't think so. Do you Carlos?" I asked. Carlos shook his head.

"This is pretty much our house too, so no food for Kendall." He said. Kendall rolled his eyes and a smile crept onto my face.

"How about this." I offered. "If you, James, and Logan can catch me and Carlos, we'll share the food. Sound good?" Logan, James, and Kendall all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sounds easy enough." James said confidently. I crossed my arm and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think this is going to be easy?" I laughed. James nodded. "You got another thing coming Pretty Boy." James rolled his eyes and I looked over at Carlos. "Run." I whispered to him as I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen. Carlos immediately ran upstairs and I went outside. I ran around the back of the house to the back porch where I crouched down behind a chair. I waited there until I heard two sets of foot steps running into the back yard.

"Where'd she go?" Logan asked.

"You think I know? We blinked and she was gone." Kendall laughed. I smirked as I hid behind the chair on the porch.

"I don't think we're getting any food." Logan said.

"Unless we just went back inside and got it now." As he said that I got up from my hiding spot and ran.

"You guys are so not getting any food!" I yelled at them as I ran back into the house. I ran quickly through the living room and kitchen then opened the basement door and ran down the stairs, quickly hiding underneath them. I stayed perfectly still as I heard Logan, Kendall, and James talking at the top of the stairs.

"I got Carlos," James said. "He's sitting in the kitchen pouting and complaining how unfair it was that he got caught."

"We haven't even gotten close catching Elle." Kendall sighed.

"She's freakishly fast, one second we see her and the next she's disappeared." Logan said. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Check the basement. That's where I got Carlos and with all three of us, we can easily corner her." James suggested.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself as the basement door opened. All three boys came downstairs and started looking around the room. I moved quietly to where they wouldn't be able to see me until they all had their backs turned. I took that opportunity and ran. "Bye guys!" I laughed as I ran up the stairs. I ran into the living room and stopped when I saw Logan in the doorway in front of me. I turned around to see Kendall and James in the doorway behind me. I sighed and shook my head. "Fine, me and Carlos will share the food. Don't kill me." I surrendered. The three boys shrugged and agreed.

"I thought you said this wasn't going to be easy?" James laughed, putting an arm around my shoulder as we all walked back into the kitchen.

"I didn't really feel like getting killed by all three of you." I said simply as I sat down next to Carlos. "Plus, I'm starving."

"I swear, food is your one weakness." Kendall laughed as he sat down next to me. I shrugged.

"Sounds about right." I said as I got up and walked over to the oven, pulling out the tray of corn dogs. Logan grabbed a plate and put them all on it then we all sat down to eat. I smiled slightly when Kendall locked our legs together like we usually did during class and at dinner.

"Hey, guys look," Carlos said, pointing at Kendall and I. "They're smiling at each other again!" He said happily. I bit my lip and covered my face as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Aww, they're friends again." Logan laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." Kendall laughed as he threw a piece of corn bread at Logan.

"Don't forget, she's still my date to the dance." James warned him jokingly.

"You guys are ridiculous." I laughed.

"Oh you love us Ellie." Carlos said. I smiled and nodded in agreement as my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and picked up when I saw that it was my mom.

"Hey mom what's up?" I asked as I stood up and walked away from the table, toward the living room.

"Elle, I know you're having your night with the guys but would you be able to come home for a little while?" She asked. I could hear Jason and Layla crying in the background and Kyle and Wesley yelling. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be right over." I said.

"Thank you Hun, I just have to go back to the office, I left my wallet there. I should be back in an hour, maybe an hour and a half." She said.

"Alright, Bye." I said as I hung up. I sighed and walked back into the kitchen. "See you guys." I said waving to the guys.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Gotta go home and watch my brothers and sisters while my mom goes back to the office to get her wallet." I said with irritation in my voice.

"We'll come with you." Carlos Said happily, standing up almost immediately.

"You guys can come if you want." I said with a shrug. All of the guys stood up and they followed me back to my house. We walked into the house and Kyle ran up to me immediately.

"Please make Layla be quiet!" He begged. "Mom won't do anything about it because she's leaving."

"Elle, Take care of Jason and Layla, they're probably hungry. I'll be back soon." My mom said, kissing me on the top of the head before walking out the door. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I walked into the living room where Layla was crying and Jason pouting in a corner. Both of their faces immediately lit up when they say me and the guys.

"What's up guys?" I asked them. They both got up and walked over to me.

"We're hungwy" Jason said as I picked up him and Layla.

"I bet, it's almost your bed time and you still haven't eaten, I'd be hungry too." I said as I walked into the kitchen and set them down in chairs. "What do you guys want to eat?" I asked.

"Noodles!" They both said excitedly. I shrugged and walked over to the cabinet where we had boxes of mac and cheese. I grabbed and box and a pan and started making the mac and cheese. James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan all came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kendall and Carlos played with Jason and Layla while I made them food and when I finished making the mac and cheese, James grabbed two bowls and spoons and Logan grabbed their booster seats so they could eat at the table. We all sat at the table while Jason and Layla ate, talking about random things until there was a knock at the front door.

"I wanna answer the door!" Jason yelled, trying to get out of his seat. I stopped him.

"I'll answer the door, you finish your noodles." I told him as I got up and walked over to the door. The person knocked again as I walked down the hallway. "I'm coming, hang on." I said then opened the door. My jaw tightened when I saw the person on the other side of the door and I immediately slammed the door. They caught it before it closed and opened it again.

"What do you want? You're not supposed to be here." I snapped.

"I stopped by to see my daughters." My dad said. I rolled my eyes.

"Leigh isn't here and neither her or I want to see you so you can leave." I snapped.

"Ellie, who's at the door?" Wesley asked as he peaked around the corner.

"Wesley, go in the kitchen with the guys, now." I told him, turning him away from the hallway.

"Hey little guy." My dad said. Wesley stopped and turned around.

"Hi." He said shyly.

"Wesley, don't talk to him. Go see Kendall and the guys." I said. He nodded and walked slowly to the kitchen.

"Why don't you want him to talk to me Eleanor? I'm not a bad guy." He said. I laughed.

"Yeah, sure." I snapped.

"Elle, who's here?" I heard Leigh ask from the top of the stairs.

"Hi Leigh." Our dad said, trying to take a step into the house. I pushed him out of the house.

"You're not aloud in here." I snapped. I heard Leigh's foot steps as she walked down the stairs and stood behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"I came to see my daughters, that's all." He said with a smile.

"Well too bad. Me and Elle aren't your daughters anymore. You lost your rights as our father." She snapped.

"Elijah what are you doing here?" I heard my mother's voice asked angrily from outside.

"I just came to see–" My mother cut him off as she pushed past him into the house.

"You stay away from my children." She hissed. "_Especially_ Leigh, Elle, and Ray Jay."

"Allison, you have to give me a chance to see my kids. I've changed." He said. Leigh laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"You lost your right to see them the second you laid a hand on them. They're not your children." She said venomously. Leigh and I were both surprised my our mom's tone of voice. We'd never heard her like this before.

"Allison, please, just let me come and talk to the girls." HE begged. My mother shook her head. "Allison." He pleaded as he tried to take a step into the house. Before I registered what I was doing swung my fist at him. Unfortunately he caught my wrist in a tight grip.

"You take your hands off my daughter right now." My mom snapped. Before he had a chance to do anything someone came up next to me and punched him straight in the nose, causing an even louder cracking noise then when I'd punched Ashley Philips. My mom, Leigh, and I looked over to see Kendall and they guys standing there.

"What the hell was that for?" My dad asked in shock.

"You do NOT touch my daughters." My mom said angrily. "These four boys have my full permission to do whatever they need to do to you to keep my daughters safe. And you better believe they will." She said before slamming the door in his face and locking it. She looked at the guys.

"If that man comes anywhere near either of my daughters, don't hesitate to punch him again." She said before walking to the kitchen.

"Nice punch." Leigh said to Kendall before running back upstairs to her room.

"Thanks." I mumbled to Kendall as I rubbed my wrist tenderly.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"I didn't know my mom could get that angry." I laughed.

"I didn't either, I was kind of scared of her." Carlos laughed.

"Who was that guy?" James asked.

"My dad." I said simply. Carlos, Logan, and James all nodded. We all just stood in the hallway awkwardly for a minute. "So, I think I'm gonna stay here tonight. I'm not really in the mood to be up all night." I said as I rocked on my heels.

"You sure Elle?" Logan asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda just want to go to sleep, you know?"

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow." He said as he gave me side hug.

"Bye Ellie" Carlos said as he gave me a hug. James hugged me next.

"If you need anything call us alright?" He said. I nodded.

"I will." I promised as they started to leave.

"Hey I'll catch up to you guys, alright?" Kendall said. They all said it was alright and headed over to Kendall's house.

"What's up?" I asked as I stated to go upstairs. He followed me up to my room and I closed the door behind us.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I told you I was. I mean my wrist's a little sore and it'll probably be a little bruise from how tight he was grabbing it but other than that I'm fine." I said casually, as if it were no big deal. Kendall shook his head.

"You know that's not what I mean Elle." He said seriously. "I mean are you alright emotionally. I know you've seen him recently but he's hasn't been able to physically leave a mark on you in years." I bit the inside of my cheek as I played with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said after taking a deep breathe. "It's just kind of weird seeing him back in the same town as me and knowing that if he really wanted to he could hurt me or Leigh. He didn't come around for years because of the restraining order and now all of the sudden he's back. It kind of takes away your sense of security."

"You don't have to worry about him, you have me, James, Logan, and Carlos. We're not going to let him anywhere near you or your sister." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks." I mumbled into his chest as I hugged him back. "How's your hand?" I asked. "I know my dad has a really thick skull." He shrugged.

"It's fine." He said, shrugging it off like it's not big deal. "So you're sure you don't wanna stay over at my house?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said. He shrugged.

"Alright." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded. "Good. Try to get some sleep, and like James said, if you need anything call us alright?"

"Don't worry, I will." I assured him.

"Night Ellie." He said as he hugged me again and kissed the top of my head. I hugged him back.

"Night Kendall." I said as I let go of him and he left.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? This chapter was a lot longer than others that I've written lately. I kinda feel like it was a filler to take up space between the last chapter and the next chapter, but anyways, i hope you guys still liked it. What do you think of Elle's mom and dad seeing each other again? Or Elle trying to punch him and Kendall actually punching him. Let me know and stay tuned for Chapter 20! Thanks for reading!(:**


End file.
